


Mi Nekomimi

by Mydolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cat Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Castiel, destiel smut, inumimi lucufier, inumimi sam - Freeform, nekomimi Dean - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydolly/pseuds/Mydolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak ha pasado por malas experiencias amorosas, acaba de romper con su novia y no se siente listo para volver a amar. La soledad es su mejor compañía ...  Eso es lo que eligió creer. Todo cambia en el momento en que recibe un inesperado obsequio de Navidad. Un obsequio que lo hará cambiar de parecer, y tal vez, le haga creer en el amor denuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Deseo"

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que se narra en este fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Allure-Irreal. (Gracias).

Castiel Novak era un hombre solitario, aunque eso no quería decir que le agradara estar solo, sin embargo, cada vez que él tenía una relación, esta acababa mal o lo engañaban. Llevaba a su haber varios noviazgos y un par de enamoramientos, hasta que conoció a Meg Masters, pero, hacia más o menos seis meses atrás, esta le había engañado con otro tipo llamado Crowley ¡Prácticamente los había encontrado follando en su cama! Simplemente ya estaba harto de todo eso y decidió de una buena vez estar solo.

* * *

 

Como todas las mañanas, Castiel iba de camino a su oficina. No veía la necesidad de usar su auto o el metro. Su apartamento estaba bastante cerca de su trabajo y esa época era una de sus favoritas. Era Diciembre, y era un tranquilo día en el centro de la ciudad de Heaven. El clima estaba nublado y fresco, algo que le encantaba al moreno.

De repente una cosa llamó su atención en una de las tantas tiendas que abundaban cerca de aquella concurrida avenida. Camino hacia el aparador de aquella tienda, y sus ojos brillaron con lo que vio:

Ahí, frente a él estaban los nuevos y lujosos humanos alterados. Los anunciaban en una pantalla de alta definición holográfica impresionante. De pronto, la pantalla se volvió negra y una preciosa mujer, ataviada con orejas de gato y vistiendo un, elegante, pero casual atuendo apareció frente a él. La chica le ofreció una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar:

《 _Nosotros los mimis hemos sido creados con distinciones de animales domésticos. Puedes elegir entre dos versiones: los inumimi, humanos con las características de un perro y nosotros los nekomimi, quienes tenemos gran parecido con los gatos. Además, todos nosotros hemos sido creados con el fin de dar amor y compañía a las personas que nos adopten. Estamos diseñados para dar amor y solo pertenecer a nuestro dueño. Nuestro amor es perfecto, puro y eterno... ¿Qué esperas para adoptar a tu alma gemela?_ 》

Tras aquel pequeño discurso, la chica desapareció, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Castiel que se había quedado pasmado frente a la vitrina. No es que el moreno estuviese desesperado, al punto de rebajarse a comprar uno, pero la tentación también era muy grande. Mucho más después de oír lo que los mimis podían ofrecer.

  
Solo una palabra estaba resonando mucho en su cerebro " ** _estaban diseñados para dar amor y ser SOLO de SU dueño_** ". Trago saliva al ver la pantalla holográfica que decía que habría un descuento en la página de internet del local " _Paradise new pet, de Empresas Sakura_ ", esta era tal vez una oportunidad muy buena... pero no, él no podía costearse uno. Aún con el descuento, el precio era exorbitante.

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Suspiro, y se quedó helado al recordar para dónde se dirigía antes de distraerse, nervioso miró hacía el reloj que portaba en su muñeca, y su pulso se aceleró en aflicción.

\---¡Dios mío!

Esto era malo muy malo, por distraerse mirando las tiendas estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Estaría en un grave aprieto si no llegaba a tiempo. No quería problemas con su jefe, Zacharías, este era un hombre que no perdonaba los retrasos. Así que decidió correr para recuperar los minutos perdidos por distraerse.

* * *

 

Llegó agitado, cansado y un poco sudado. Se detuvo frente de la puerta del edificio, reposo la mano en la pared y se apoyó en ella para no caer de rodillas en el suelo por la fatiga. Respiró hondo tres veces seguida para relajarse, ya más o menos recuperado se irguió. Observó su reflejo en la puerta, e hizo una mueca, como siempre su corbata estaba torcida.

Trato de componer su corbata lo mejor posible, jamás entendía porque nunca le quedaba bien el maldito nudo. Se arregló el cabello que se había alborotado aún más tras haber corrido, pero para ser francos su cabello nunca se mostraba obediente para quedarse en su sitio.

Cuando decidió que estaba más o menos presentable, abrió la puerta y entró. Observó la recepción, decorada con mucho gusto. Los costosos muebles de cuero blanco y alguna que otra maceta, que contenía enormes plantas de hojas verdes que adornaban el lugar.

Vio que el ascensor aún estaba abierto, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a entrar, pero las puertas del ascensor ya se estaban cerrando.

Entonces y por piedad de Dios, una mano impidió que las puertas del elevador se cerrasen. Castiel pudo entrar en este, suspiro con alivio y antes de poder agradecer a quien le ayudara, el desconocido se adelantó y abrió la boca:

\---¡Oh pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! Hey, Cassie buenos días, amigo por poco y pierdes tu boleto de llegada a tiempo ---dijo la voz y el castaño, quien conocía muy bien esa voz, levantó la vista.

Ahí estaba, sonriente como todos los días, Balthazar, su único mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo. Era un hombre unos años mayor que él, de cabello rubio, alto y con acento inglés. Era guapo, y un empedernido coqueto.

\---Buenos días para ti también Balthazar, gracias por detenerlo ---le agradeció. ---por favor, abstente de decirme Cassie ¿cómo amaneciste hoy? ---el moreno quiso ser educado con su amigo.

\---Oh, vamos pero si el apodo... ---Pero en ese momento alguien le interrumpió con un carraspeo, Castiel dirijo la mirada al responsable de interrumpir a su amigo, y allí parado al lado del rubio estaba un inumimi, un humano alterado.

El castaño lo miro fijamente, en realidad eran igual que en los anuncios, eran increíbles... y era cierto, la única distinción en entre un humano y ellos, eran la cola y las orejas. Si no fuera por esas características, prácticamente juraría estar viendo a un humano común y corriente.

Su cabello era rubio, sus orejas erguidas eran grisáceas. Tenía una cola esponjosa y larga, del mismo color de las orejas. Llevaba el famoso collar/insignia alrededor de su cuello, con su nombre y el de su dueño, _Balthazar_.

Ahora que veía uno en persona seriamente se estaba planteando el ahorrar y tal vez comprar uno. Pero...

\--- ¡Oh!, que maleducado soy ---dijo el inglés, ---debo presentarlos: Cassie, te presento a mi inumimi, él es Lucifer, pero dile "Luci" así no se oye tan tétrico para las personas ---le comentó, haciendo un fingido escalofrío ---Lucifer, este buen hombre es mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo, Castiel.

El inumimi lo observó de arriba a abajo, luego le extendió la mano para que se estrecharan. El ojiazul vio el gesto y sin ningún tapujo le estrechó la mano con amabilidad

\---Mucho gusto, Lucifer ---dijo, cortésmente, el moreno.

\---El gusto es mío, me alegra saber que Balthazar tiene un amigo como usted, por favor no le hagas caso y dime como gustes ---sonrió para luego mirar a su dueño y estrechar la mirada al hombre ---tal vez así se le pegan las buenas influencias, en vez de andar de ebrio o de irse de parranda sin decir nada ---Castiel los miro confundido.

Balthazar simplemente alzo las manos en gesto de paz, tratando inútilmente de minimizar los gruñidos de su inumimi. Era cierto que su amigo era muy problemático, y un empedernido mujeriego

\--- ¡Oh! vamos, Luci, tú sabes que yo soy un buen hombre, además, yo solo te quiero a ti ---Castiel miró como el inumimi se cruzaba de brazos alzando una ceja, y gruñó aún más fuerte en amenaza. Retrocedió un paso atrás, él no se metería ser parte de esto. Fue entonces que los gruñidos cesaron.

\---Perdón, pero que yo sepa anoche llegaste tarde, además estabas tan borracho, ¡borracho Balthazar!, quebraste una de las lámpara de mesa y para empeorar las cosas, olías a perfume barato, ¡a mí no me mientas, estuviste con una puta, yo lo sé! ---Lucifer le regaño, al mismo tiempo que seguía gruñendo.

Castiel prácticamente vio como su amigo palideció y como no, si el inumimi daba miedo en estos momentos. Balthazar trago duro y dijo ---vuelvo a repetir que tú eres el único para mí... Lucifer por favor... mi cachorrito... ok no te llamare de ese modo, ---se corrigió al ver como su mimi mostró los colmillos --- ¡Oh vamos tu sabes porque llegué así anoche!... ¡fue porque tú me ignoraste todo el fin de semana! ---se defendió el inglés.

\--- ¡¿Ah, entonces ahora es mi culpa?! ---ladro --- ¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo.

\---Lucif... ---pero entonces el inumimi le interrumpió, levantando una mano para que se detuviera y se callara de una buena vez.

Balthazar parecía derrotado y miró hacia otro lado.

Castiel estaba considerando seriamente en parar el elevador y aventarse por una ventana. Esto era demasiado incomodo, y más presenciar una discusión ¿marital? De su amigo. Además, no estaba en condiciones para aguantar peleas ajenas.

\---Oye, Cassie, perdona esto...Emm ¿qué harás para navidad? ---Balthazar le preguntó a su amigo, Castiel miró al otro hombre y se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de transformar la atmósfera pesada del ascensor. El inglés estaba mirándolo de manera suplicante para que le siguiese la conversación, Castiel suspiro internamente y decidió contestar la pregunta.

\---No tengo planeado nada la verdad, pensaba en ir a la casa de mi madre, pero estoy pensando en mejor quedarme en casa, y leer un buen libro con una taza de chocolate caliente ---dijo ante la el cara de espanto de su mejor amigo.

\---En serio hombre, eso es pecado y ¡en navidad, Castiel!, de verdad eso es sacrilegio.

\---Estás exagerando ---le contestó rodando los ojos. No quería ser rudo con él, pero en verdad quería estar solo ese día ---Balthazar, lo único que quiero estar en paz, sin nadie molestando a mí alrededor.

Antes de que su mejor amigo pudiese decir algo, la voz de Lucifer se dejó oír:

\---A Balthazar y a mí, nos complacería tenerte con nosotros en navidad, si se te apetece. Si cambias de opinión te estaremos esperando. ---dijo Lucifer con amabilidad al moreno.

\---Estaremos honrados de recibirte Cassie ---el inglés lo miro y le sonrió.

Castiel sonrió a ambos ---gracias chicos... lo pensaré ---ambos hombres frente a él le devolvieron la sonrisa.

El elevador abrió sus puertas en el piso señalado. El moreno salió, seguido por sus amigos. El piso donde él trabajaba se caracterizaba por un montón de cubículos individuales en el que muchos empleados llevaban a cabo sus tareas diarias.

Balthazar trabajaba en el cubículo que se ubica a la par de él. Castiel llegó a su área de trabajo, aflojo un poco el nudo de su corbata, para luego colocar su maletín en el suelo a un lado del escritorio. Castiel suspiró feliz nada más sentarse en su cómoda silla.

Miró su cubículo, se veía un poco triste, bueno, tenía su toque personal pero aun así lo sentía de esa manera. Miro la taza cerca de su computadora, tenía como adorno un gato gordo y muy adorable, regalo de su madre por supuesto, además, uno que otro poster de hermosos paisajes paradisíacos adornaba las paredes del cubículo. Por último, pero no menos importante, una pequeña librera con unos pocos libros de sus autores favoritos, le daban al lugar un poco de color y toque más hogareño... si se le podría decir así.

* * *

 

Balthazar y su inumimi se acomodaron en aquel pequeño cubículo que pertenecía al inglés. Lucifer miró a su amo, que estaba bastante serio desde que salió del ascensor.

\--- ¿En que estás pensando tanto, Balthazar? ---no hubo contestación por parte del rubio, pero el mimi vio como su amo sonreía ---ay no, tú planeas algo y eso es malo, muy malo

\---Elemental, mi querido Luci ---el inumimi rodó los ojos ---si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña.

Balthazar sacó rápidamente su portátil y la encendió, para luego comenzar a mirar una página de internet ---Balthazar, ¿qué planeas? ---el rubio miró a su inumimi y le sonrió.

\---Si me perdonas, te digo lo que estoy planeando ---dijo el rubio con sonrisa astuta hacía inumimi.

\---Eso es jugar sucio ¿sabes? ---pregunto Lucifer, entrecerrando los ojos.

\---Vamos Luci, Perdóname, sí. Por favor, te prometo que no lo volveré hacer, ---el ojiazul le miro con ojitos aguados, tratando de ablandar su corazón.

El mimi bajo la cabeza suspiró derrotado. Su amo tenía modos efectivos para bajar su ira.

\--- ¿Sabes que a veces te odio tanto?.

\--- ¿Eso es un, si? ---Pregunto Balthazar.

\---Sí, Bal, es un sí. ---dijo con cansancio. Su amo sonrió victorioso y le abrazo fuertemente, el mimi le devolvió el abrazo. Quería mucho a este hombre, tanto como para perdonarlo así de simple.

\---Ok, te he dicho que a veces me gusta ser papá Noel ---Lucifer lo miró confundido tras separarse ---le daré un regalo a Cassie.

\---Oh, ya veo ---comprendió por fin el mimi. Rio con cariño, mirando al hombre frente a él, este era su carismático humano, un hombre que estaba dispuesto hacer algo para la felicidad de su mejor amigo ---entonces yo quiero ser uno de los duendes, ahora sí, ¿qué planeas regalarle a Castiel, papá Noel?.

El inglés tecleo varias veces en el portátil, hasta que frente a ellos apareció la página que buscaban.

* * *

 

Castiel miraba a través de la enorme pared de vidrio frente a él. Tenía la suerte de que su cubículo quedaba frente a esta enorme y clara vista. La nieve caía despacio frente a él, cerró los ojos y dijo:

  
\---Solo te pido que me ayudes hacer fuerte, dame algo que pueda ser solo mío, por favor ---susurro, pidiendo un deseo. Había recordado lo que su madre le dijera, ella le contó que si pedía un deseo a la primera nevada del mes este se haría realidad. Personalmente, lo consideraba algo ridículo, además de infantil, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sacudió la cabeza en negación y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo ---papeleo y más papeleo, esto no se acaba nunca ---suspiro.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y decidió ir a buscar a su amigo al cubículo de este. Cuando se asomó, vio como ambos hombres saltaron al verlo y el inumimi cerró de un golpe el portátil en el que su dueño estaba trabajando

\---Si estaban viendo porno no me interesa ---dijo Castiel, antes que los dos hombres le dijeran cualquier cosa ---los vine a buscar para ver si querían ir a comer.

\---Dios, Cassie me asustaste, deberías ponerte un cascabel... ah no, espera, creo que ese cascabel sería para otra cosa... ---rió nervioso

\---Aja... como sea, ¿vienen a la cafetería?, ---preguntó el castaño y ambos hombres frente a él se miraron y volvieron a ver el portátil.

\---Emm creo que pasamos, Luci hizo un rico almuerzo para ambos ---el moreno solo asintió y se marchó por donde vino.

Balthazar suspiro aliviado cuando su mejor amigo ya se había marchado.

\---Idiota, ¿por qué le dijiste eso? ---el inumimi le dio un manotazo en el brazo y el inglés hizo un gesto de dolor.

\--- ¡Auch!..., sabes eso dejará un moretón luego ---se quejó mientras acariciaba el área golpeada por su mimi ---no te preocupes no sospecha nada, es bastante distraído como para comprender mis palabras, bueno ahora hay que seguir buscando su regalo de navidad, ¿no crees? ---le guiñó un ojo al otro rubio. ---Lo que te espera Cassie, lo que te espera ---rió bajito con picardía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí Mydolly con un nuevo fic… espero que les guste, y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle un megusta (si el corazoncitos es darnos mor a este fic :3) y porfavor comenten sus opiniones. Gracias por leer.
> 
> dedicado a : Allure-Irreal. Mi querida madre y sensei.


	2. : Meg

Capítulo 2; Meg

 

El moreno se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando al salir del elevador tropezó con una persona, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, él quedando enzima del otro.

-Disculpe me, fue mi culpa no me fije por donde andaba- levanto la cabeza y observo ahí frente a él a la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse. Ahí frete a él estaba su exnovia Meg Masters.

-Si, lo noto... ¡Oh! clarence, veo que sigues siendo tan despistado como siempre- se burlo la chica

Castiel no sabia si vomitarle encima o golpear a la muy zorra con una silla de la recepción.

(C _astiel somos unos caballeros y que esta mujer sea una piernas flojas no amerita a que nos rebajemos a su nivel_ ) pensó.

 -¿que haces aquí?- preguntó el cataño muy serio.

-Huy... que frío, pero déjame decirte que desde ahora seremos compañeros de trabajo y además... te he extrañado mucho cariñito- el ojiazul tuvo que haber puesto una muy mala cara porque meg muy seria le dijo -oh!... que pasa, acaso... ya te olvidaste quien satisfacía tus extraños fetiches?- dijo  prepotente con una sonrisa.

Eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo y antes de que castiel pudiera contestarle algún muy merecido insulto alguien que salía del elevador lo interrumpió.

-Cassie, aquí estas, te estuvimos buscando- se escucho detrás de él la voz inglesa de balthazar -¡hay Dios mío! que alguien llame al zoológico que se les escapo una zorra con rabia- el moreno se sintió muy agradecido con su amigo por haber aparecido.

-Vaya balthy, no te había visto en un buen tiempo y que bien te ves- le respondió con una mirada ladina.

El inumimi que se encontraba a lado de su dueño le gruño muy enojado -ug que asco, no me llames nunca más así, mi apodo suena asqueroso saliendo de tu boca- lucifer observaba de muy mala manera a la mujer y seguía gruñendo -calma cachorrito no le des importancia a esta zorra- lo tranquilizo su dueño.

-vaya, no te basta con que hombres y mujeres que calmen tus calenturas, sino que también tienes a uno de esos inumimis- lo miro con burla en sus ojos aquella mujer.

-mejor cierra la boca sino quieres que le suelte la correa a lucifer para que el te la cierre- el moreno arto de esa ridícula pelea decidio terminarla, ya que además de que se encontraba en la recepción del edificio ya tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Ya!, calmense los dos, tú te callas- dijo señalando a su amigo -y tú, espero que solo te concentres en tu trabajo y no causes problemas, si es que puedes hacerlo- los tres humanos se que daron en silencio y castiel empujó a su amigo y al inumimi fuera de edificio lo más rápido que pudo y sin mirar atrás.

-Cassie, ¿estas bien?- el castaño volteo a ver a su mejor amigo.

-Si, no te preocupes- el de orejas grises volteo para verlos y les dijo.

-Esa mujer olía a puta... y de las baratas- los dos hombre se soltaron a reí ante lo dicho por lucifer -¿que?, solo dije la verdad- el rubio lo miró divertido.

-Es por eso precisamente por lo que nos estamos riendo cachorrito, diste en el clavo con tu comentario- los tres caminaron por la calle asta llegar a una cafetería muy pintoresca llamada _la casita blanca_ _._

Era un lugar familiar acogedor en el cual había muchas mesas redondas envueltas en azules manteles con bordados y sillas a juego y el olor a pastel de chocolate emanaba en lugar.

Ese era el olor que más les gustaba a castiel -cassie- oyó a su amigo llamarle, mientras se sentaba en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás -oye, ¿sigues pensando pasar la Navidad solo?- el mencionado lo miró.

-Si, balthy la verdad me gustaría estar solo ese día- ambos, inumimi y humano se miraron unos segundos.

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para cualquier cosa que nesecites- dijo el inumimi a castiel.

-quizás santa tenga una sorpresa para ti cassie, ¿has sido bueno este año?- el rubio rió y le regalo un guiño a su amigo, -mira que pajearse no cuenta como chico bueno- rió, el moreno inmediatamente pensó en mil y un dolorosas maneras de enterrarle el tenedor en la mano a su amigo.

Minutos después se acercó a ellos una clásica nekomimi femenina con el uniforme del lugar.

-En que puedo serviles señores?- dijo córtesmete y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Castiel observo a la chica que tenía el cabello negro risado y sus orejas hasían juego con su cola negra que se movía con vehemencia tras ella.

-hola cariño, podrías traernos dos cafés, un jugo de naranja y dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate y uno de nuez, por favor- soltó balthazar sonriendo hacia la chica que solo asintió y llevo el pedido a la cocina.

-esa chica te ignoro, ¿sabes que ella tiene dueño verdad?, además desde aquí puedo oler el enfado del cocinero- el inglés solo rió por lo bajo, le encantaba ver a su inumimi celoso.

-chicos, pensé que ustedes no bajarían, ¿que paso con el almuerzo que preparo lucfer?- _ups_ , pensó balthazar, tan ilusionado estaba con el regalo de su amigo que se había olvidado de ese detalle.

-Ah... Hamm, bueno- miro a lucifer en busca de ayuda.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que cuando buscamos la caja con el almuerzo recode que lo había dejado en la mesa de la cocina antes de salir de casa- castiel asintió convencido con lo que escuchó.

Al poco tiempo llego la camarera con su pedido, los tres hombres disfrutaron de su " _comida_ " y de una amena charla asta que fue hora de regresar al trabajo, al salir del local cass giró la cabez y miró hacia la ventana al interior de la cafetería y vio como el cocinero acariciaba la cabeza de su nekomimi y esta solo reía para aquel hombre solo para finalmete darse un abrazo, cass quería algo así, quería a alguien con quien pudiera ser el mismo y sonreír así de feliz.

-Cassie, ¡¿bienes?!- le gritó su amigo des de el otro lado de la calle, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde en la oficina fue bastante tranquilo y gracias a Dios no había visto a meg en el resto de la tarde. mientras tecleaba en su ordenador unas cuantas cifras se dio cuenta que faltaban solo 5 minutos para las 4:00 PM, guardo el archivo de contabilidad, apagó su computadora y guardo el resto de sus cosas y ya esta listo para irse.

Se levanto y se dirigió al cubículo de balthazar.

-Hola, cassie, ¿ya vas de salida?- preguntó su amigo.

-Si, ya terminó mi turno y quería saber si no les apetecía ir por un café a mi apartamento- ambos rubios se miraron y balthazar respondió.

-Creo que hoy pasamos, tengo que entregar unos informe y Miguel los quiere para ayer ( _empocas palabras para hoy)_ , pero aún así gracias por la invitación- castiel se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa.

Cuando castiel ya se había ido por el elevador balthazar miro y comento a lucifer.

-Sabes Lucy, nunca me a gustado mentirle a cassie- el inumimi lo abrazo para recofotarlo.

-No te preocupes lo estas haciendo por una buena razón balthy, pero bueno, ¿porque no seguimos escogiendo su regalo?- el rubio le sonrió viendo la página web frente a ellos.

-Oye, mira hay una entrega especial para Navidad pero tienes que pagar extra- el inglés dio una gran sonrisa.

-Pero por cassie puedo pagar lo que sea, además no sabes lo increíble que seria estar ahí y tómarle una foto de recuerdo por que estoy seguro que se sorpréndera con su regalo- el inumimi asintió.

-Por cierto ¿que modelo le escogiste?- balthazar movió el portátil para que pudiera verlo    -wau, modelo Gold con todo y accesorios si que quieres a cassie- el rubio lo miró.

-Por supuesto el se merece solo lo mejor, además tú tambien eres de ese modelos- lucifer le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Después de salir del edificio castiel caminó a su casa pensando que si realmente quería pasar otra Navidad solo, observo a los copos caer lentamente sobre las ramas sin hojas de los arboles, la brisa fría y a la ves acogedora de alguna manera le daban paz.

Ya no quería pensar en meg ni en nadie más, solo quería cosentrarse en él mismo y en pocos minutos llego a su apartamento, se tuvo en la puerta para ingresar su contraseña y así abrir la puerta, al entrar saludo al portero con amabilidad, se dirigió a las pequeñas casetas para revisar su correo pero esta estaba vacía, la cerro y se fue al ascensor preciono los botones para el tercer piso al llegar se dirigió a la puerta 3B, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta frente a el se dejo ver un amplio departamento con un estilo _retro-moderno_ , las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo que le daban al departamento un ambiente cálido y fresco según la estación, al fondo de la sala tenía un enorme sofá blanco por otros lado teniá dos pequeños, frete a estos colgaba una gran pantalla de plasma y a la derecha se podía observar un enorme ventanal con un balcón y lo que se erigía sobre todo eso era un viejo pero restaurado candelabro victoriano pero lo que mas le gustaba de todo era su muy rica biblioteca que abarcaba toda una pared.

El moreno colgó su gabardina en el perchero de la pared y dejó sus llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta, se encaminó a su cuarto para ponerse más cómodo, se dejó caer en la mullida gran cama de sabanas blancas, se desato la corbata y desabrocho los primero cinco botones de su camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado cuerpo paso su mano por su cabello desordenandolo aun más.  
Ese día había sido muy agotador así que solo cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver en los brazos de morfeo.


	3. : feliz navidad Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la ayuda: Elizabeth.

Capítulo 3; Feliz navidad Castiel

 

El moreno se revolvió entre las sábanas blancas de aquella enorme cama. Bostezando se incorporó en la cama y estiró su cuerpo hasta sentir como todas la extremidades cobraban vida. Era una mañana fría desde la ventana se veía la nieve acumulada en el balcón recordando que ese día era noche Buena. Se levantó de aquella calentita cama y camino atravesando la sala llegando hasta la cocina. El suelo estaba helado, pero no le importó eso se podría arreglar con una buena taza de chocolate caliente o café, según lo que prefiriese su paladar.

  
Puso la cafetera y se retiró a la sala, miró su biblioteca y mientras pasaba los dedos sobre los libros, busco un buen libro para leer, hasta que encontró algo de su agrado. Su Libro favorito " _El diario de Ana Frank_ ". Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos sonrió para sí mismo y oyó el sonido de la cafetera, su café ya está listo.

  
Terminó su ligero desayuno, consistente en café y tostadas con mantequilla de maní, antes de dirigirse a la sala. Con su libro en mano se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sillones, puso música y se dispuso a leer aquel libro que era su favorito libro. Pasadas unas cuantas horas y con un nuevo café en mano, su teléfono celular sonó. Frustrado por el sonido lo cogió de la mesa que tenía a un lado y oprimió el botón

  
-Hola, buenas tardes. - solo una risilla se oyó del otro lado del teléfono.

  
-Holis, hermanito, qué seriedad " _hola buenas tardes_ "- dijo, el hombre al otro lado de la línea, imitando la voz del moreno.

  
-Gabriel-dijo el ojiazul en un suspiro cansado.

  
\- ¡Ay pero que gruñón! ¿No dirás un? "hola hermanito ¿qué tal tú día?"- Castiel respiró hondo y volvió a hablar.

  
-Hola Gabe ¿que deseas hermano?- pregunto con tranquilidad.

  
-Simplemente te llame para desearte una feliz navidad, que como sabrás es mañana y como no podré comunicarme antes contigo decidí llamarte hoy. Balty me dijo que si no ibas esta noche buena a su casa él te va a traer a rastras o atado a una silla si es posible para que dejes tu pose de erudito-

  
Cass no sabía simplemente si ignorar a su hermano o solo colgar, pero eso era de mala educación, se dijo a sí mismo, ya que al menos Gabriel había sido tan cortés de llamarle. De pronto del otro lado se oyó un

  
-" _Oye Gabe ¿estás listo? ya tengo las maletas preparadas_ "-

  
-"Si, ya estoy listo solo... solo deja que termine de hablar con mi hermano mayor y salimos, Sammy"-

  
El ojiazul solo oyó el " _Sammy_ " ¿quién diablos era ese? y ¿qué hacía en la casa de su pequeño hermano? De algún modo su parte protectora salió a flote. Aunque Gabriel fuera irritante, aún seguía siendo su pequeño hermano.

  
\- ¿Gabe quien está ahí contigo?- pregunto secamente. Para su desgracia, Gabriel solo rió, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído antes que le reventase un tímpano.

  
-Vamos, Cassie, no te pongas el plan de hermano protector. Algún día te presentare a mi inunime: Sam. Aunque de cariño le digo "Sammy"- Así que un inumimi ¿acaso era él el único ser humano que no se había comprado uno de esos? Si hasta su madre tenía una nekomimi enfermera para que la cuidase.

  
-Ah que bien ¿así que te has comprado uno? que bien, así ya no estás solo en tu departamento ¿puedo saber adónde van?- pregunto, oyendo una risita del otro lado.

  
-Iremos a pasar la navidad donde mama, ya que tú no irás... yo si iré- el moreno solo pudo soltar un suspiro- Así, lo de Balty no era broma, en serio quiere que pases este día con ellos, bueno, tu sabes su fiesta de navidad. Te vendría bien divertirte de vez en cuando hermanito-

  
Castiel lo pensó un momento y suspiro. Era cierto que prefería pasar esa fecha con una pacífica lectura junto a un rico chocolate y solo llamar a sus amigos a las doce y desearles feliz navidad. Sin embargo, pensó, por una vez no era malo divertirse.

  
\- Dile a Balthazar que estaré listo para cuando él me venga a buscar- el moreno oyó como su hermano hacia una exclamación de alegría.

  
\- ¡ _Aleluya alfin_! Ok, dijo que como a las cuatro de la tarde iría a buscarte a tu departamento- su hermano se escuchaba feliz así que no había ningún problema -bueno te dejo y disfruta de la noche Buena, Cassie- río -sé muy bien que papa Noel te tiene un estupendo regalo. Nos hablamos después, bye-dijo riendo y colgando después.

  
El moreno no sabía a qué venían esas palabras.

  
Eran las dos y media. Tenía suficiente tiempo para darse una ducha caliente y vestirse para la fiesta. Se duchó y se visitó lo mas casual que pudo. Faltaban poco para las cuatro y media. Se puso el abrigo y cuando oyó el timbre del intercomunicador, miró a través de la pantalla y se dio cuenta que era Balthazar. Le autorizó la entrada y a los pocos minutos se oyeron los golpes en su puerta. Se arregló el abrigo y abrió la puerta

  
-Cassie me alegra que hayas decidido ir a mi fiesta de noche Buena- el moreno lo miro algo molesto.

  
-No era necesario llamar a Gabriel para poder llevarme a tu casa- el rubio solo sonrió

  
-Sé muy bien que a veces Gabriel tiene mucha influencia sobre ti, ok vamos que Lucí se enfada si nos entretenemos más-

  
Ambos hombres salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento. Al salir del edificio, la capa de nieve ya era algo grande, además, de el frio que estaba haciendo. Para Castiel, ese era un día perfecto: _nieve, frio, nublado y sobretodo le gustaba ver las luces de colores que adornaban las calles._

  
Balthazar guió al moreno hasta donde estaba su auto. Castiel nunca había visto el auto de su mejor amigo, a su amigo le gustaba todo lo extravagante del mundo. Un Mustang último modelo, color negro, se hallaba frente a él.

  
\- ¿Qué? ¿No te subirás o piensas que te mataras conmigo al volante?- pregunto Balthazar con una sonrisa burlona.

  
\- ¿Sabes? no había pensado en eso, creo que tomaré mejor el autobús- el inglés lo jalo del brazo obligándolo a entrar.

  
-Ni creas que escaparas, así que nos vamos- ambos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y arranco el carro.

  
Unos pocos minutos de camino fueron demasiado desesperantes para Castiel ya que Balthazar conducía como bestia. Iba esquivando cada carro que se le atravesaba y casi choco contra un autobús. Eso fue el colmo para el moreno, quería bajarse de ese auto. Y alfin se detuvo. Castiel pudo sentir el alma de Nuevo, con las piernas temblorosas bajo de aquel auto.

  
\- ¡¿Eres bestia o qué?! ¡Casi nos matas!-exclamo mirándolo enfadado.

  
-Cassie, Cassie disfruta de la vida no seas tan puritano, hermano- aquello no le hizo gracia al de ojos azules, es más gruño -anda, vamos que está haciendo un puto frio y el culo se me congela-

  
A pesar de todo Cass lo siguió hasta el edificio. Lo sabía, Balthazar tenía mucho dinero y vivir en el pent-house de aquel lugar lo demostraba.

  
-Me he preguntado si tienes tanto dinero ¿por qué te rompes la espalda trabajando como contador?-

  
-Me aburro estando detrás de un escritorio y además me gusta que me traten como un simple mortal, así se quién es más mi amigo y no una aprovechado... Además ahí en ese puesto conocí a mi mejor a mi mejor amigo... tú-

  
-Aun así estas detrás de un escritorio-Cass lo miro mientras subían por el ascensor y sonrió. El rubio rió por lo alto

  
-Yo me sincero contigo y me das una bofetada, vaya amigo. Prefiero ese escritorio que el de mi padre-el ascensor se abrió en el último piso, haciendo un ruidito extraño.

  
Ambos hombres salieron del elevador y caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta elegante. El más alto tomó la manija y abrió. Para sorpresa de Cass la fiesta estaba a tope. El lugar era inmenso, decorado con la última tecnología: un enorme televisor adornaba la pared. Los muebles eran cuero negro fino. Paredes blancas de mármol adornaban el lugar y ni hablar de aquel enorme equipo de sonido. Todos estaban bailando, así que su mejor amigo lo empujo para que entrase a aquel lugar.

  
El moreno simplemente paso sentado toda la noche en uno de los sillones, con una bebida en mano. No quería bailar solo y rechazo cada mujer que lo intentó ligar. Lo más extraño fue que después de que Balthazar lo empujara a entrar al lugar, este desapareció entre la multitud y desde entonces no lo ha visto.

  
Cuando fueron las doce en punto, todos en ese lugar gritaron: " _FELIZ NAVIDAD_ " Se empezaron a dar abrazos entre todos, el ojiazul recibió uno que otro y uno de ellos fue Lucí quien lo abrazo fuertemente.

  
Sin más, el moreno decidió salir de a aquel lugar. Ya quería estar en su casa, quería dormir.

  
\- ¿Dónde vas? ¿Te irás sin darme mi abrazo de navidad, Cassie?- oyó la voz de Balthazar a sus espaldas.

  
\- Tú me dejaste solo y quieres que te de un abrazo-

  
-Créeme, lo he hecho por una buena causa y una muy buena razón- Castiel solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo -ven, anda, te llevare a tu departamento-

  
Así lo hizo. Esta vez, Cass no rogó por su vida. Aparco frente al edificio y miró cómo su amigo salía del auto y antes de que pudiera irse dijo

  
-Feliz navidad, Castiel- el moreno lo vio y le deseo lo mismo, sin embargo, esa sonrisa pícara en los labios de su amigo le dio escalofríos _¿Que tramas, Balty?_ Se preguntó en su mente.

  
Se adentró rápidamente en el edificio. El frio era intenso, lo bueno era que dentro de su departamento estaría calentito. Subió por el ascensor y al llegar a su piso solo pudo respirar de alivio " _Al fin en casa_ " se dijo, mientras llegaba al frente de la puerta de su departamento. Abrió y cerró detras de el la puerta.

  
Se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó el perchero y sin mirar a otro lugar se dirigió a la cocina para poderse hacer una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Salió de la cosina con su bebida caliente en mano y se dirigió a la sala. Al levantar la vista... paro en seco al ver lo que estaba sentado en su enorme sillón.


	4. Dean

## Capítulo 4; Dean

Estático; era la palabra que describía al moreno mirando lo que había en su sofá blanco. Ahí, sentado frente a él, estaba uno de esos humanos alterados. 

Era rubio y ¡Por Dios! tenía orejas de gato, el color negro al igual que el de su cola y que cuerpo Dios. Era un Nekomimi hermoso y la forma en la que estaba vestido lo hacía ver muy, pero muy provocativo. Y como no, llevaba una camisa de manga larga de mezclilla pegada al cuerpo que no le tapaba ni el ombligo, ni hablar de los pantalones del mismo material, los cuales no dejaban nada a la imaginación, en pocas palabras él es " _perfecto_ "

Dejando de lado su sexy cuerpo, lo que más lo hizo estremecer a Castiel fue lo que le cubría la cara al Nekomimi, era una mordaza rosa con antifaz que cubría sus ojos, y además era un arnés para cabeza y boca con bondage. Un pequeño gemido salió de esa boca media abierta cubierta por una bola de espuma, el Nekomimi tenía problemas para respirar.

La taza de chocolate que Castiel llevaba cayó de sus manos y acabó aterrizando en el suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos, escurriendo el chocolate en el piso. Tomó su celular como pudo ya que las manos le sudaban y marcó rápidamente un número.

-Contesta maldito hijo de puta. -dijo susurrando. -¡BALTAZAR!- gritó el hombre.

-" _Hola, Cassie, por tu grito creo que ya viste mi lindo obsequio_ " -Castiel estaba demasiado enojado y no pudo aguantar más la ira.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho esto Balthazar?, esta broma no me hace ninguna gracia! -le gritó por el teléfono con voz grave.

\- " _¿Quién ha dicho que es una broma? Querido Cassie, ése es tu regalito de Navidad; además es algo que te mereces, ya basta de hacerte el señor puritano y olvida esa estúpida idea de sacristía que quieres llevar_ " -el ojiazul iba a replicar pero el inglés fue más rápido.

-" _Y no, no hay devolución... tú te mereces esto y lo sabes, lo conservarás, será tu Nekomimi y no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta_ " -dijo serio Balthazar.

-" _Cerca de él hay una caja, ahí están las indicaciones de cómo debes quitarle el antifaz, además sé muy bien tus jueguitos acerca del Spanking_ " -rió el rubio al otro lado de la línea -" _Bien, nos vemos Cassie y... Feliz Navidad, adiós_ " -se despidió Balthazar.

La llamada se cortó, Castiel estuvo a punto de estrellar su celular contra el piso, pero se contuvo. Respiró hondo para no salirse de control e ir por su amigo y asfixiarlo con sus propias manos. Volvió a oír aquel pequeño gemido y giró la cabeza... el Nekomimi estaba algo inquieto y decidió acercarse. -( _De seguro el arnés le es muy incómodo y por eso se queja_ )- dijeron los pensamientos del hombre.

Se acercó, y al verlo más de cerca podía ver como todo en él era hermoso, era como uno de esos sueños húmedos que siempre tuvo -( _maldito el día en que le confesó uno de esos sueños a Balthazar_ ) -se lamentó Castiel. No solo tenía el arnés en el rostro, sino que también tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda -( _de seguro para que no se quitara el arnés con el antifaz_ )-

Otro gemido salió del Nekomimi, esta vez estaba temblando, el moreno no esperó más y empezó a quitarle todo eso, empezando por el bondage; poco a poco pudo desabrochar la parte de abajo detrás de la cabeza para así quitarle eso de la boca... Lo retiró lo más despacio que pudo para no dañarle la boca.

-( _Oh dios mío..._ ) -Fue lo que gritó el pensamiento de Castiel al quitar el bondage.

Una buena cantidad de saliva estaba pegada a la bola de espuma, haciendo que aquél hilo de saliva que se desprendía del rubio y se rompiera, cayendo por la comisura de aquella hermosa boca al mentón.

-¡C-ccu-cuánta... Saliva! -Castiel iba proseguir a quitarle totalmente el arnés hasta que volvió a vibrar el teléfono, se detuvo y lo tomó en las manos, vio que era un mensaje de Balthazar, lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

<< _No quites el arnés, o mejor dicho el antifaz antes de leer la instrucciones por favor. Te recuerdo que las instrucciones están en la caja de regalo. Disfruta de tu regalo Cassie._ >>

Ok, eso fue extraño. ¿Cómo carajo supo que estaba quitándole el arnés? Era obvio -(eres demasiado predecible) -dijo la mente del moreno.

-Permíteme un momento, solo leeré lo que dicen las instrucciones y te quito esa cosa de la cara. -dijo mirando al Nekomimi que al parecer entendía sus palabras.

-No te preocupes, ¿pero podrías no tardarte mucho? me aburro, y tener estas cosas en la cara no incomoda, pero las he tenido todo el día y tengo algo de sed, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua? -le dijo el Nekomimi.

-( _Oh...Sí_ ) -pensó Castiel. La voz del Nekomimi era hermosa, masculina, grave y sensual. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos.

-Si... si... claro, solo busco el libro y te traigo el agua -le respondió Castiel.

El Nekomimi se lamió el labio inferior sin querer...

-(¡ _POR DIOS_!) -gritó internamente el ojiazul. Ser testigo de esa simple acción, sin intención de nada más que remojarse los labios debido a la sed, fue directo hacia su entrepierna.

-Joder -susurró, rápidamente. Se dirigió a la caja y la cogió en las manos; era muy grande y de un color rojo con un listón negro. Quitó el listón y la abrió, en ella habían muchas cosas, eran juguetes y -( _Si Cass, de tus favoritos. No solo el arnés te puso a mil, sino que también están estos juguetitos para ti_ ) -dijo su pensamiento. Tragó en seco, tenía que concentrarse.

-Vamos, concéntrate y busca el maldito libro -dijo en voz baja.

Buscó entre las cosas hasta que se topó por fin con el mentado libro, era pequeño pero grueso, lo dejó a un lado y fue rápidamente a buscar un vaso a la cocina para llenarlo de agua. Con cuidado pozo la orilla del vaso en la boca del rubio, el Nekomimi tragó despacio aquel líquido que lo alivió mucho. El rubio hizo un gesto de alivio y dijo -Gracias, aaaa mmmh... Amo... -Castiel miró al Nekomimi.

-Castiel, mi nombre es Castiel -lo corrigió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Ok, Castiel... ¿Cass? ¿Puedo llamarte Cass verdad? -el ojiazul sonrió.

-Claro -se aclaró un poco la garganta. -Puedes ponerte cómodo en el sofá, mientras leeré las instrucciones.

El rubio giró la cabeza hacia donde pensaba que venía la voz de su nuevo amo.

-De acuerdo -dijo sin más y se acomodó en el sofá.

Cass asintió y se dirigió a la mesita para tomar el libro de cuidados, tomó el libro y se dispuso a leer el contenido.

_Humanos alterados; también llamados Nekomimi(gato-humano) e Inumimi(perro-humano)._

Prácticamente son humanos sensitivos con voluntad propia, pero la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es resultado de una manipulación genética que surge de mezclar ADN humano y animal doméstico.

No necesitan de un vientre materno porque su genética es delicada, se desarrollan en un vientre artificial que les brinda el ambiente ideal para su desarrollo fetal, junto con la vigilancia profesional de científicos especializados en el área.

A diferencia de nosotros, humanos independientes, ellos son dependientes del cariño y atención de su dueño. He ahí por lo que los Mimi sólo le son fieles a su humano (Amo).

El moreno sabía que los Mimi eran prácticamente humanos, pero no sabía que éstos eran dependientes a su dueño y eso le gustó. Siguió su lectura.

_Pasos para la adopción del Nekomimi:_

_**Paso 1:** la caja de regalo que hemos añadido a su paquete de adopción incluye un panel holográfico con los documentos correspondientes para la adopción y nombramiento del Nekomimi, se requerirá su firma digital._

El moreno dejó a un lado el libro y buscó aquel panel dentro de la caja, lo encontró al fondo de ésta, lo sacó y encendió. Prácticamente la pantalla era un documento de adopción, el mismo documento le señalaba los lugares donde tenía que dar la firma y el nombre a su Mimi. Castiel ya había decidido que el Nekomimi se iba quedar con él, así que sin ningún tapujo puso el dedo pulgar en el lugar señalado para su firma, de inmediato la máquina lo escaneo.

< _Firma digital escaneada, bienvenido señor Novak. La categoría de su Nekomimi es... Gold_ > -Un minuto, dijo gold. El moreno abrió los ojos como platos. Eso ha de haber costado mucho. -pensó asombrado.

< _Tipo de atención confirmadas, características confirmadas. Por favor confirme el nombre de su Nekomimi_ >

Castiel observó que la pantalla le pedía un nombre, pero ¿cómo le pondría?, -miró al chico y sonrió. Quería darle un buen nombre al rubio, pensó mucho tiempo, hasta que recordó que cuando era pequeño, su madre le había comprado un gatito color rubio, entonces sin dudarlo nombró al Nekomimi con aquél nombre que le traía gratos recuerdos de su infancia.

< _Nombre del Nekomimi confirmado. Adopción concluída, esperamos que sea de su agrado su nuevo acompañante_ > -dijo el panel < _Enviando nombre al collar insignia del Mimi, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar neko-54 renombrado:_ _Dean_ > -la voz electrónica se había oído claramente en toda la sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho.
> 
> Agradecimiento : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito


	5. Pensamientos Pecaminosos

## Capítulo 5; Hola, Dean

El collar de Dean brilló con demasiada intensidad, iluminando toda la habitación, el moreno cerró los ojos para poder soportar tal resplandor. Todo volvió a la normalidad en unos minutos, ¿era normal que el collar del mimi brillara así?... Luego tendría que preguntar acerca de ese evento y varias cosas más sobre los mimi a Balthazar o a su hermano, pero ahora hizo a un lado la idea para prestar total atención a su regalo de Navidad.

Castiel miró de vuelta al panel y vio como las siguientes palabras aparecían frente a él.

<<Otoño, Lilas, Tarta de manzana, Frío y Amor. (claves para el completo apropiamiento del mimi).>> Acaso debía decirlas?

Un fuerte golpe se oyó desde la puerta, el moreno miró como su puerta fue abierta de una sola patada y vio dos figuras entrar en la habitación, una mujer pelirroja con escopeta en mano y otra rubia cargando una pequeña mimi en sus brazos.

\--¡¡Cass!!, ¡¡¿estás bien?!!-- preguntó la mujer apuntando a todos lados el arma. -- Vimos una enorme luz salir de aquí y Lila empezó a gritar de dolor por un zumbido que venía desde tu apartamento-- dijo de último.

\--Charlie... por favor baja la escopeta y sí, estoy bien-- contestó el moreno algo alarmado.

\--Lo sentimos Cass, pero Lila empezó a quejarse de un fuerte zumbido que le causó mucho dolor y afirmó que venía desde aquí. Cuando vimos una fuerte luz pensamos que algo malo estaba pasando-- habló una rubia detrás de la pelirroja.

Castiel vio como una pequeña niña estaba en los brazos de su amiga Jo, al fijarse mejor vio que la pequeña niña pelinegra tenía cola de gato y sus manos tapaban sus pequeña orejas.

\--Chicas no hay ningún peligro, ni yo mismo sé cómo fue que el collar brilló tanto-- dijo

\--¿Collar?, ¿que collar?-- preguntó la pelirroja.

Castiel señaló hacia donde estaba Dean.

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la derecha fijándose en el rubio que reposaba con tranquilidad en el sofá blanco, atento a todo lo que oía, Charlie miró a su novia y ésta le sonrió, la pequeña mimi solo observaba con los brazos cruzados molesta porque no entendía las miradas de sus madres.

\--Joder Cass, y yo que pensaba que los aliens te querían abducir -- Castiel rió ante lo dicho por la pelirroja -- Jo, creo que interrumpimos algo muy importante-- le guiñó un ojo a Castiel -- será mejor que nos marchemos y dejemos solos a los tortolitos.

\--No, te equivocas, él es... es un nekomimi... miren sus orejas-- señaló. Castiel tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la palabras de su amiga.

Las tres chicas miraron más detenidamente al rubio y sí, en definitiva era un nekomimi, aún llevaba el antifaz. Charlie asumió que aún estaba en proceso de conocer a su amo, giró el rostro y miró a la pequeña que bostezaba.

\-- Bien, creo que te dejaremos seguir con lo que estabas haciendo, es ya muy de madrugada... y cierta niña está cansada de comer tanto pastel de frutilla navideña-- rió, hizo que la pequeña gruñera.

\--Nos vemos más tarde Cass, si tienes alguna duda acerca de los mimis... no dudes en consultarnos a mí o a Jo-- las chicas se despidieron, la niña solo movió su mano en señal de despedida. La rubia cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Castiel aún estaba ahí con el panel en la mano, tendría que llamar al conserje para que arreglara esa puerta, sonrió al ver que tenía muy buenas vecinas en el edificio. Conoció a la pareja cuando se mudó allí, hace más de 3 años. Eran muy buenas personas, lo único que no se había enterado era ¿cuándo fue que ellas compraron una mimi cachorra?.

Miró de vuelta el panel en sus manos y a Dean, se acercó al mimi para susurrar aquellas palabras en las orejas gatunas del rubio. El panel indicaba claramente que después de susurrar aquellas líneas debía leer la página 4 del libro de indicaciones del cuidado de los mimis.

Suavemente susurró aquellas palabras y observó como Dean se estremecía al sentirlo muy cerca.

\--Otoño, Lilas, Tarta de manzana, Frío y Amor-- susurró el hombre a las orejas negras del gato.

Automáticamente el nekomimi se tensó y se quedó totalmente quieto esperando los siguientes pasos de su amo. Aquellas palabras le habían dado la necesidad de querer cuidar del humano que hasta ahora solo había podido oler y oír, además de una inmensa necesidad de saber quién era aquel hombre, quería conocerlo, tenía que mirarlo, pero el antifaz le impedía saber quien era su amo.

Se separó del rubio y el panel automáticamente se apagó. Castiel lo miró con curiosidad y fijó sus ojos en Dean, verlo de cerca era aún más hermoso. Recordó lo que había leído y se dirigió al libro, lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el siguiente paso.

**_Paso 2 (_** ** _extracción_** ** _del_** ** _antifaz_** ** _)_** _:_ _asegúrese_ _que_ _el_ _mimi_ _esté_ _a_ _solas_ _con_ _usted_ _, ya_ _que_ _éste_ _sólo_ _obedecerá_ _y_ _amará_ _al_ _primer_ _humano_ _que_ _mire a los_ _ojos_ _,_ _volviéndose_ _totalmente_ _dependiente_ _de_ _él_ _._

\-- "( _algo_ _así_ _como el_ _amor_ _a_ _primera_ _vista_ )"-- pensó el moreno, mientras seguía su lectura.

_Retire con_ _cuidado_ _el_ _antifaz_ _,_ _deberá_ _tener_ _cuidado_ _ya_ _que_ _la_ _visión_ _del_ _mimi_ _al_ _principio_ _será_ _borrosa_ _,_ _por_ _lo_ _cual_ _debe_ _de_ _permanecer_ _quieto_ _hasta_ _que_ _éste_ _enfoque_ _la_ _vista_ _en_ _usted_ _._ _La_ _primera_ _impresión_ _es lo_ _más_ _importante_ _en_ _el_ _mimi_ _,_ _al_ _retirar_ _el_ _antifaz_ _no_ _se_ _asuste_ _si_ _el_ _mimi_ _intenta_ _tocarlo_ _y_ _abrazarlo_ _, es_ _su_ _forma de_ _empezar_ _a_ _marcar_ _como_ _suyo_ _a_ _su_ _humano_ _(_ _amo_ _)._

(después de esto léase la página 17).

Castiel simplemente asintió al terminar de leer, bajó el libro y se acercó al nekomimi.

La piel de Dean se erizó al sentir muy cerca la esencia del moreno, Castiel en cambio observó las muñecas esposadas del mimi. Se devolvió a la caja para rebuscar en ella las llaves de aquellas esposas, aunque era muy tentativo tener al rubio esposado.

\--( _"_ _si_ _,_ _esposado_ _al_ _respaldo_ _de_ _tu_ _cama_ _dirás_ _"_ )-- habló su mente. Peleando contra sus deseos pudo por fin tener las llaves. Volvió junto al nekomimi y sintió como Dean se arrimaba de algún modo contra él.

\--Te liberaré las muñecas, por favor dime si te hago daño mientras manipulo para quitarlas-- una leve sonrisa socarrona del mimi le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Al liberar las muñecas del gato, éste levemente empezó a masajearlas, a continuación las acercó al rostro del moreno, sintió la barba de Castiel y sonrió aún a ciegas, sentía que su dueño era atractivo, no solo por aquella sexy y profunda voz, sino también por el aroma que de él emanaba. Y la piel, esa suave pero cálida piel que sus manos palpaban. Dean tenía muchas ganas de ver a Castiel y el moreno no lo hizo esperar mucho. El ojiazul con delicadeza bajó las manos del rubio para poder hablarle.

\--Dean, te quitaré el antifaz. Por favor quiero que te quedes quieto-- le pidió con amabilidad, a lo que el mimi asintió levemente.

Dean obedeció y se acomodó en el sofá quedándose muy quieto. Castiel acercó sus manos al antifaz rosa llegando al broche que estaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del rubio.

_Y lo_ _desabrochó_.

El antifaz se deslizó con delicadeza por el rostro del nekomimi cayendo al suelo. Castiel pudo ver mas de esas hermosas pecas que bañaban levemente el rostro de Dean y ni hablar de las infinitas pestañas, largas y onduladas.

_Y_ _la_ _respiración_ _se_ _cortó_ _para_ _él_ _._

Dean estaba abriendo los ojos, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos gatunos verdes, los más hermosos que jamás había visto. Volvió a respirar cuando el gato le sonrió. Dean en cambio estaba fijo en aquellos ojos azules profundos, no sabía con que comparar ese azul que tanto lo atraía. La curiosidad y felicidad creció en lo profundo de su ser, porque por fin podía ver a "Su Humano", algo en el pecho del rubio se encendió.

Se acercó a Castiel, posó la mano de vuelta en su mejilla sin apartar los ojos de ese azul intenso, se acercó tanto al rostro del otro que sintió la cálida respiración de su amo, un roce de ambas narices hizo que Castiel reaccionara ante la gran cercanía del mimi. Ni Castiel pudo prevenir lo que a continuación pasó.

_Dean lo_ _besó_ _._

Aquel casto beso lo dejó inmóvil, el roce de aquellos carnosos labios fue como expandir más el calor de Castiel. Dean en cambio, estaba fascinado con la sensación rugosa de los labios del otro, sus labios secos eran únicos, pero quería saber si también podían ser suaves y para sorpresa de Cass, Dean le lamió los labios humectándolos con su saliva para nuevamente besarlo y sentir que también podían ser suaves y deliciosos.

Movió por primera vez los labios con vehemencia, Castiel tardó unos minutos en corresponder de igual forma que Dean, movió despacio los labios devolviendo el beso. Su cabeza era un caos, quería que ese beso se volviera más efusivo, pero no, no quería. Uno, para no asustar al nekomimi; y dos, porque era el primer beso en el que sentía como los labios le hormigueaban, la sensación era única y muy placentera, jamás había sentido algo parecido.

Aquellos suaves labios se separaron de los suyos propios.

Abrió los ojos despacio y vio como aquellos verdes ojos lo observaban, Dean le sonreía con mucha dulzura. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

\--Hola, Dean-- el nombrado ensanchó aún más la sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y un par de colmillos gatunos.

\--Hola, Cass--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho.
> 
> Agradecimiento : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito.


	6. Pensamientos Pecaminosos

Capítulo 6; Pensamientos pecaminosos.

Entreabrió los ojos al sentir el resplandor de un rayo de luz sobre sus ojos, se sentía cansado y le daba gracias a dios porque era día libre. Sí, dos días libres de nochebuena y navidad. No recordaba cómo rayos había llegado a su cómoda cama, pero eso daba igual, tenía aún más sueño, recién eran las 7:45 am, si... todavía podía dormir un poco más, quizá hasta las 11:00 am.

Se deslizó de nuevo bajo sus tibias sábanas y sintió cómo algo se aferraba a él en un abrazo. --¡Que rayos!...-- musitó con miedo.

Apartó la sábana y allí, frente a él, estaba un rubio pecoso con una enorme camiseta blanca como pijama. Espera, esa era ¡su camiseta! --se percató Castiel. Se restregó los ojos y fijó más la vista, observó las orejas negras que sobresalían de la cabeza de éste, y entonces lo recordó todo.

_El regalo de Balthazar; el mimi, la decisión de quedarse con el neko y el espectacular pero suave beso que Dean le dio cuando por fin abrió los ojos._

~~~~*~~~~

En aquél momento, desde la primera vez que se habían dicho "Hola" viéndose a los ojos, Cass notó como Dean daba un pequeño bostezo y sin querer él lo imitó también bostezando con cansancio. Dirigió la vista al reloj y entonces se dio cuenta, ¡Joder, que eran casi las cinco de la madrugada!, eso ya era pecado hasta para él estar despierto a esa hora y en navidad.

\--Dios, es muy tarde para estar despiertos... creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir-- vio como Dean se acurrucaba en el sofá posando la cabeza en sus piernas, el mimi parpadeó pesadamente con cansancio.

\-- Dean, no puedes dormir aquí. ( _No sobre mis piernas_ )-- pensó --Vamos, te llevaré a la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá hoy-- dijo mientras se levantaba, pero sintió como el rubio lo sostenía de la manga de la camisa.

\--¿P...pasa algo Dean?- preguntó.

\--No... no quiero... no quiero dormir solo...no quiero estar solo... Cass, quiero dormir... contigo-- respondió con una expresión triste y preocupada.

_¿Cómo decir "no" a esos ojos verdes y tiernos?_

Castiel no sabía cómo analizar las palabras del rubio, lo que le había dicho tenía una gran gama de doble sentido, pero no, no quería darle un mal sentido a aquellas palabras, hasta que oyó aquella vocecita en la cabeza que le recalcó la situación.

\--(Por dios hombre, acabas de adoptarlo, es obvio que tenga miedo, todo a su alrededor es nuevo y solo en ti confía, tú eres su dueño... Debes de entender que él solo quiera estar contigo)-- le dijo su conciencia.

\--Cass-- llamó -- quiero dormir contigo-- repitió suavemente al no ver respuesta de su dueño.

El moreno salió de su conversación mental y lo miró.

\--De acuerdo, dormiremos ambos en la cama, pero debo encontrarte algo para que duermas más cómodo-- el mimi sonrió. El moreno miró las prendas apretadas de Dean --con esas ropas dormirás muy incómodo-- dijo levantándose del sofá -- ven, sígueme-- dijo esperando a que Dean se levantara.

El rubio se levantó y siguió a Castiel, la espalda de su amo era ancha y sobretodo le gustaba la cálida sensación de estar cerca de él. Llegaron a la habitación del moreno, para los ojos de un gato era todo muy nuevo, pero espectacular. Olfateó el aire, todo ese lugar olía a su querido dueño y eso le gustaba: menta, madera, cielo y tal vez lluvia. Dean sonrió, se grababa esa esencia en su cabeza.

Castiel se dirigió a las gavetas de su armario para buscar alguna prenda para el mimi, revolvió entre su ropa pero no hallaba nada, en una esquina divisó una camiseta blanca y holgada, era ancha y grande, esa camiseta se la había regalado su madre hacía mucho tiempo, pero por ser muy grande muy pocas veces se la puso.

\--( _Es perfecta para que él la use como pijama_ )-- sonrió satisfecho.

Tomó la prenda y se dirigió hacia Dean, que estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, viendo embelesado como aún en la oscuridad de la madrugada, caía la nieve detrás de la enorme ventana del dormitorio. Se acercó al mimi y éste lo miró, le extendió la mano enseñándole la camiseta.

\--¿Y esto?-- preguntó el rubio.

\--Es para que duermas más cómodo, será tu pijama temporalmente, tendré que comprarte ropa, no creo que sea conveniente que andes solo con esas prendas apretadas, y menos en esta época tan helada-- contestó.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y Cass vio como el mimi le daba la espalda, miró como el gato empezaba a bajarse los pantalones delante de él sin ningún pudor.

\--( _¡Dios! no trae ropa interior_ )-- pensó exaltado Castiel .

*Nota mental: comprarle ropa interior, además de ropa cómoda.

El moreno se sobresaltó y se ruborizó más de la cuenta, sacudió la cabeza para que todo pensamiento morboso se fuera, o sería capaz de cometer una locura al ver tal trasero blanco, redondo y... no! podía...

\--D...Dean, e... espera-- dijo con la voz enronquecida.

\--¿Que sucede Cass?-- preguntó.

\--No, no... puedes desnudarte así de fácil delante de los demás-- regañó. --yo... iré a la sala... llámame cuando te hayas cambiado.

Dean no entendía esas palabras, Cass no era un desconocido, era su dueño. ¿Por qué no podía verlo desnudo? ellos dos algún día, tendrían que...

Sacudió la cabeza y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto que después discutiría con su amo, se concentró en quitarse por completo los pantalones y las mangalarga que traía puestas. Se deslizó la camiseta, sintiendo la holgada prenda de algodón contra su piel, era larga, le llegaba a las rodillas, era calentita y olía mucho a Castiel.

Llamó a su amo para que entrara a la habitación, el mayor acudió y vio cómo Dean estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama. --( _¡Joder! aún con esa camiseta se mira aún más provocativo_ )--se dijo Castiel.

\--¿Pasa algo malo, amo?-- preguntó.

-Yo... nada solo... yo también me cambiaré-- respondió mientras urgaba nuevamente entre los cajones sacando unos pantalones de lana azul y una camiseta negra gastada.

\--¿Quieres que te ayude a colocarte la pijama?--

\--( _¿QUÉ DIJO?_ )-- gritó internamente --¿qué... qué?--

\--Si quieres te puedo ayudar a colocarte el pija...-- no terminó de decirlo cuando Castiel replicó.

\--Oí bien, es... solo... -- ( _joder, joder, joder_ ) -- ¿por qué? ...--

\--Cass, fui hecho para satisfacer las necesidades de mi dueño, además de ser la ayuda idónea para ti-- dijo sonriendo -- y brindarte compañía-- terminó. Parándose para poder acercarse a él --ser perfecto para ti-- susurró lo último cuando estuvo frente a Castiel.

Dean lo tomó de la camisa y empezó a desabotonar la prenda muy despacio, Castiel sólo se quedó allí, completamente pasmado, viendo como el nekomimi lo desvestía.

\--( _Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí dentro?, ¡oye hombre!, tienes un sexy chico quitándote la camisa y tu allí parado como estatua, aprovecha... Sé que quieres oír como esa boquita gime tu_  
 _nombre de placer mientras lo partes en dos sobre tu cama_ )-- no, no, no, no.. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento pecaminoso.

Tragó grueso cuando Dean terminó de abrir la camisa y pasó sus suaves, si, sus suaves manos por el pecho llegando a los hombros del mayor, deslizando los dedos por ellos para que las mangas se deslizaran por los brazos del ajeno.

Luego deslizó nuevamente los dedos por el pecho desnudo de Castiel, esta vez para llegar al borde del pantalón, llegando a la hebilla del cinturón, iba a abrirlo cuando las manos de su amo lo detuvieron.

\--¿Cass?... ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?-- preguntó.

\--No, Dean, no has hecho nada malo-- dijo --pero creo que desde aquí puedo solo-- habló lo más serio que pudo, aunque por dentro estaba que se desmoronaba porque esas manos lo tocasen más. --Métete en la cama... yo voy enseguida... si, has hecho un buen trabajo Dean-- posó la mano sobre la cabeza del nekomimi.

Dean era solo unos veinte centímetros más bajo que él, pero aún así era una altura perfecta. Dean ronroneó al sentir como esos dedos largos y elegantes lo acariciaban, quería que lo acariciaran más... si allí, allí detrás de las orejas, quería sentir más caricias de su amo. El ojiazul escuchaba esos ronroneos por primera vez, --( _¡oh! quiero oír más de ese sexy sonido_ )--.

\--( _Aún estás a tiempo, mira esos labios carnosos entreabiertos, ¿oyes ese sonido de satisfacción?... joder hombre, déjate llevar, yo sé muy bien que lo quieres oir jadear y llevarlo al cielo en una estocada_ )-- No, cállate.

Apartó la mano con suavidad y le regaló una sonrisa al mimi. Separándose de él con las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que le quedaban. Dean se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas blancas y gruesas, todo aquello olía tan bien que solo esperaba llenar las expectativas de su nuevo amo. El moreno se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta tras él, posó la espalda sobre la puerta y se deslizó hasta estar sentado en el piso.

Acercó la mano al cinturón de su pantalón con algo de desesperación, lo abrió y ¡Dios!, sentía el dolor, además estaba empalmado, y muy bien sabía que su boxer estaba húmedo. Cuando abrió el pantalón se dejó ver una tremenda erección dolorosa, que había sido provocada por el rubio, si, por su nuevo mínino, sexy mínimo para ser exactos.

Tenía que hacerse cargo, no podía quedarse así.

_Y así lo hizo._

Llevó su mano a su longitud, tomándolo con el puño y empezando a mansturbarse, llevó su mano desde la base hasta la punta húmeda del glande, empezó un vaivén que lo estaba satisfaciendo, con el dedo pulgar se presionó el glande dándose más placer, un suave suspiro salió de entre sus labios al mover más rápido la mano. Cerró los ojos y ahí, frente a él, estaba nada más ni menos que su nuevo acompañante, lo imaginaba sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, invitándolo para que se acercara.

Fue hacia Dean, posándose entre sus piernas, éste lo miraba con los pómulos rosa, sus orejas gatunas estaban gachas y las pupilas gatunas estaban completamente dilatadas y oscuras, poco quedaba de aquel hermoso verde.

Movió aún más la mano con aquella imagen, ya el líquido preseminal chorreaba entre sus dedos.

\-- _Cógeme... Cass... fóllame, ¿quieres follarme?..._ \-- por primera vez su Dean imaginario habló.

Sisisisisi. Sí quiero...

El movimiento de su mano se volvió más violento, quería correrse, quería ver más del nekomimi en su imaginación.

\-- _Vamos, Cass... jódeme mi culo...sé que lo quieres, anda, párteme en dos_ \-- jadeó en el oído del moreno. Los movimientos pélvicos contra su mano aumentaron, estaba cerca, muy cerca...

_Jódeme... cógeme... si... así... más duro... Cass... sigue... ahh!.. Cass_

Abrió los ojos solo para gruñir al sentir como se liberaba y alcanzaba por completo el clímax, manchando su mano y parte del piso con su corrida, las últimas palabras de aquella fantasía fueron demasiado para él, respiraba con dificultad, necesitaba relajarse e ir a la cama con el verdadero Dean. Se paró un tanto tembloroso, limpió el piso y a sí mismo antes de ponerse el pijama, se lavó la cara y los dientes antes de salir del baño.

Salió del cuarto de baño esperando que Dean ya estuviera dormido, pero no, miró como el rubio estaba sentado en la cama esperándolo, mientras se acariciaba una oreja. Dean levantó la mirada y vio a su amo con felicidad... al fin había salido del baño, él odiaba esperar y estar solo, esas eran las dos cosas que menos le gustaban, olfateó el aire, había un olor agrio e insípido, pero era un olor particularmente atraíble y gustoso a su olfato y cuerpo.

_¿Qué clase de aroma era ese?_

Jamás lo había olido antes, pero a pesar de ser agrio le gustó mucho y emanaba del moreno, eso le gustó aún más. Castiel se acercó a él, rodeó la cama y se acostó entre las sábanas a la par de Dean, el mimi lo observó por un rato... hasta que se acercó a él rodeándolo con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del ajeno, sintiendo aquellas palpitaciones acompasadas, solamente para dejarse llevar a los brazos de morfeo.

Para Cass tener nuevamente un compañero para dormir era algo confortable, además de agradable, Dean era suave y calentito.

_Él es perfecto_.

Imitando a su minino, lo rodeó con los brazos acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, para que él también se dejase dominar por el sueño.

~~~~*~~~~

\--Es cierto...-- sonrió Castiel recordando la pasada madrugada.

Llevó la mano cerca de las orejas del mimi y empezó a dar pequeñas caricias tras ellas, miró como Dean se restregaba más contra su pecho y la mano que lo acariciaba, suaves ronroneos satisfactorios salían de la garganta del mínino. Ahora entendía porqué su hermano y su mejor amigo se habían comprado estas hermosas criaturas, eran simplemente fascinantes, perfectas y muy hermosas. Dean apartó la sábana con la pierna dejando ver que su pijama improvisado se había subido demasiado.

La garganta se le secó al tener tal exposición frente a sus ojos. Vio el nacimiento de la larga cola negra que se movía con vehemencia sobre el colchón de la cama, el ojiazul apartó la vista con un claro sonrojo en la mejillas, le bajó la camiseta y volvió a echar la sábana encima.

_Que no eran horas para empalmarse joder_.

\--Es cierto, debo comprarte ropa interior y de vestir-- dijo mientras se acomodaba nuevamente a la par de Dean, pensó un momento y tuvo una idea.

Cogió el celular y empezó a teclear en el aparato, le mandó un mensaje a su hermano Gabriel, entendiendo que de seguro Gabriel ya sabía sobre el regalito de Balthazar. No sabía si era buena idea, pero necesitaba ayuda de él en este momento, solo él y Balthazar sabían dónde comprar el estilo de ropa interior que los mimi usaban.

El mensaje ya había sido enviado, ojalá a su hermano no se le ocurriese hacer una de sus bromas. Solo necesitaba que comprara ropa interior para Dean, no era tan complicado, pero aun así no se fiaba de él aunque fuesen hermanos. Él mismo se ocuparía de comprarle ropa de vestir . Oyó el celular vibrar y observó en el aparato una contestación de su hermano.

<<Okis... no te preocupes yo me ocupo de ese asuntito, ojalá hayas disfrutado muy bien de tu regalo Cassie >>

Suspiró con tranquilidad, le daría el beneficio de la duda esta vez , confiaría en él esta vez. Se volvió a acomodar a la par de Dean, quedándose nuevamente dormido entre los brazos de su minino.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel sonrió ante el mensaje de su hermano y rápidamente le contestó.

\-- ¿Qué haces?-- preguntó el inumimi.

\--Nada-- sonrió pícaramente Gabriel --tu y yo iremos de compras Sammy-- contestó.

\--¿Adónde?-- volvió a preguntar el pelilargo.

\--Iremos a ese nuevo sitio de lencería para mimis que abrieron el mes pasado en el centro comercial-- rió. Sam no sabía si asustarse por esa sonrisa llena de un aire de travesura o simplemente ignorarlo.

\--Feliz navidad Cassie-- rió el rubio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho.
> 
> Agradecimiento : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito


	7. Declaración

Capítulo 7; Declaración

\--Oh!! Sammy, mira estas ¿no son tan hot?, le encantarán al nekomimi de Castiel--

Gabriel sonreía con cada panty que escogía, el inumimi se preguntaba si en verdad el mimi de Castiel era hembra, no quería que su dueño tuviese problemas con su hermano mayor.

\--Gabe-- llamó.

\--Hmmm ??--

\--¿El mimi de tu hermano acaso es hembra para que le estés comprando estas picardías y ligas?, has llenado la canasta solo con tangas muy poco reservadas-- dijo el pelilargo agarrando un conjunto pop loli.

\--Oh! Jajaja, yo nunca he dicho de qué género es el mimi de mi hermanito, ¿o acaso estás celoso? ¿deseas un par de estos?-- le señaló las medias a media pierna con encaje rojo.

\--¡No!, claro que no... solo pienso que tu hermano se enfadará mucho contigo-- habló el inumimi mientras se alejaba de aquellas medias.

\--No te preocupes tanto Sammy, lo que quiero es comprar una docena de estos y luego compraré cuatro boxer masculinos para mimis que cubrirán a estas linduras de ropa interior en la canasta de regalo -- rió. --Mi hermanito tendrá una cara muy chistosa cuando su mimi intente ponérselas, ya es tiempo que deje la sacristía a un lado y tú lo sabes-- agregó otro par de pantys más considerables de color rosa que tenían un listón blanco al frente y un corazón como agujero en la parte de atrás donde entraría la cola del mimi.

\--Eso... sobre eso, ¿tu hermano sabe que tiene que acoplarse con su mimi?, es un requisito fundamental para ligar su vida con él o si no... bueno tú sabes, morimos antes de tiempo.

\--Si, tienes razón... debo explicarle con abejas de colores para que lo haga con su minino... prefiero atarlo a una silla y obligarlo, pero eso sería muy malo así que a colores habrá que explicárselo al santo grial-- se giró para seguir buscando.

\--Gabriel... ¿puedo volver al auto? estar entre todo esto me marea-- cambió de tema Sam.

\--No, tú debes de llevar la canasta mientras yo escojo, mi querido alce.--

\--¡Inu!... Gabe... inu, soy mimi perro, ¡no un alce! ¿lo recuerdas?--

\--Sí, sí, lo que sea... para mi eres mi lindo y encantador alce--

\--Ya para qué trato-- resopló y se golpeó la frente con la mano--

\--Oiga señorita, ¿tiene estas un poco más grande?, hmm no se como para un mimi macho-- le preguntó Gabriel a una chica que estaba ordenando varias ligas con encaje blanco.

\--Oh, claro señor, hay en más tamaños, ¿son para él?--dijo señalando al más alto.

\--¡No son para mí! -- contestó el perro muy avergonzado.

\--Jajajajajajaja... no, todo esto es un regalo para el nekomimi de mi hermanito mayor-- se carcajeó --solo quiero saber si tiene de estas en un talle mas grande-- le mostró unas panty simples rosadas, la abertura de la cola llevaba un listón negro como adorno.

\-- Claro que sí, si quiere le muestro la nueva parte de la tienda que hemos abierto, nos trajeron unos hermosos conjuntos completos en cuatro piezas, están de oferta por ser época de fiestas, hay para macho en distintas variedades y colores-- le dijo la vendedora.

\--¡Excelente! guíame a ese lugar hermosura-- dijo entusiasmado Gabriel.

La mujer lo guió hacia un área nombrada "Babydolls Miau". El inu metió la cola entre las patas, no quería entrar, pero su dueño lo agarró de la camiseta y lo metió a ese vergonzoso sitio.

_~~~*~~~_

Se removió entre las sábanas sintiendo como todo su cuerpo por fin había recargado energías, se extendió sobre la cama espantando las pocas señales de sueño. Vio el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa de noche, 11:50 pm reflejaba el aparato, un leve apretón en su cadera hizo que volteara a ver como Dean se acercaba más, la cola negra del mimi estaba enredada en su pierna. Sonrió, y aunque era tarde no quería despertar a su lindo minino, se veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente, no podía evitar observarlo, desde sus largas pestañas, sus esponjosos y entreabiertos labios, y ni hablar de esas pecas; verle dormir era simple y llanamente lo mejor, pero para desgracia del mayor debía despertarlo, tenían que comer e ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa. Pasó la mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y lo acarició suave y lentamente.

\--Hey, Dean... despierta-- rió al oír un leve quejido y ser aprisionado con esos brazos que le rodeaban la cadera.

\--Mmmmh grrrrr -- ronroneó el nekomimi.

\--¡Anda, levántate!... hoy tenemos que almorzar e ir al centro comercial-- dijo el moreno.

\--No quiero... ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día?-- preguntó con un bostezo.

El ojiazul rió al ver cómo el rubio restregaba la cabeza contra su pecho, coEl moreno se puso en pie y fue ala cosina para preparar algo para los dos

Como por arte de magia el gato le soltó la cintura, se sentó en la cama y empezó a estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza, y luego las piernas. Todo su cuerpo se estiró felinamente delante de los ojos del otro.mo tratando de negarse a soltarlo. --No, no podemos... ahora, ¡levántate!- le ordenó Castiel-- haré el desayuno para los dos.

\--Vaya que eres aguafiesta, mira que es bueno dormir mucho al día, ¿sabías eso?-- dijo con una sonrisita.

\--Para los nekomimi y los gatos lo es, para mí es bueno levantarse y aprovechar el día en algo productivo Dean-- dijo al ponerse en pie y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

\-- ¡Que mal! y a mí que me gusta tanto solo el comer y el dormir, eso es un día muy bien aprovechado para mí-- rió -- eres un amo muy peculiar-- dijo en un resoplido.

\--Conmigo tendrás que hacer ejercicio-- habló en voz alta desde la cocina.

\--Mmmh-- se quejó dejándose caer de vuelta en la cama --Mierda, eso es injusto--

\--¡Lenguaje!-- gritó con seriedad.

\--Arg, ¡nya!--resopló y rodó los ojos.

Castiel llegó de vuelta a la habitación con dos vasos en la mano, Dean se tensó por completo al sentir un exquisito aroma que provenía de una de las tazas y ¡Sí, oh, leche, era leche!.

\--¡Leche!-- dijo feliz sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

\--Pensé que te gustaría algo de leche tibia, creo que te ayudará a despertar, para mí me hice café, hace milagros en mí -- dijo pasándole la taza de leche.

\--¿Que es café?-- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su leche tibia --en el hospedaje solo nos alimentan con leche, pescado, verduras (que me dan asco), no me mires así, no soy un puto conejo para comer ensaladas-- hizo una mueca de asco -- y un complemento de carne, y fruta. Creo que para balancear, todo los viernes nos daban una papilla vitaminada, no sé lo que era, así que no me preguntes, pero sabía jodidamente bien--

\--Y yo me pregunto ¿de dónde has aprendido ese lenguaje?-- dijo entrecerrando los ojos Castiel.

\--Benny, otro nekomimi recuperado... vivió en las calles durante un tiempo y de él aprendí muchas cosas-- rió Dean detrás de la taza.

\--Lo noto, y por lo que veo nada bueno te enseñó-- le contestó enarcando una ceja.

\--Claro que sí, me enseñó a defenderme de otros nekomimis y de no confiar en los humanos--

A Castiel se le encogió el corazón, _no confiar en los humanos..._ ¿qué tan mal había sido la vida de eso otro mimi para que le dijera eso a Dean?.

\--¿Eso, significa... que no confías en mí?-- Castiel le preguntó con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Dean se tensó al oír eso, sus orejas se pusieron rígidas y bajó la cabeza ocultando un poco el rostro detrás de la taza de leche.

\--No... yo... no quise decir eso Cass, tú eres diferente, lo sé... yo... por favor no te enojes-- sus orejas se agacharon mostrando arrepentimiento.

No es que Castiel estuviera enojado, para nada, simplemente no quería que su mimi desconfiara de él, Dean era su nuevo... ¿qué?, ¿pareja?, ¿mascota? No, eso último no... según había entendido y leído los mimis eran compañeros perfectos que se amoldaban a los gustos de sus amos, convirtiéndose en la pareja perfecta para este.

\--( _Mira que eres idiota, es obvio que será ¡Tu Pareja!, tienes que conocerlo primero, ¿somos tan lentos o nos hacemos los brutos? dime_ )-- ¡Vete a la mierda! se dijo Castiel en su cabeza.

\--No Dean, no estoy enojado... tú tienes razón. Tú y yo nos estamos empezando a conocer, y quizá es obvio que no confíes en mí en este momento...--

\--¡No!, yo... si confio en tí Cass, yo te quiero... eres mi dueño--

_< <Te quiero...>>_

\--( _Oh, Dios mío, lo oíste, nos dijo "Te Quiero", ¿acaso no es lo más bonito que nos han dicho desde que esa perra nos humilló al decirnos que somos unos impotentes en la cama?_ )-- él ha dicho eso solo porque somos su dueño... --( _booo... aguafiestas_ )-- cállate.

Su discusión mental era tan evidente, siempre dijo que su conciencia tenía mente propia, hasta el punto de tener una personalidad definida, no dudaba en insultarlo cuando hacía algo mal o al no aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban en bandeja de plata, como ayer, que Dean se ofreció a ayudarle a ponerle el pijama. Era siempre una discusión insoportable.

\--¿Cass?-- llamó Dean.

\--¿Hee?-- lo miró con sorpresa.

\--Olvidalo, Cass... yo sí confío en ti-- dijo de por último poniéndose de pie, caminó la distancia que lo separaba del moreno y sin preguntar le quitó la taza de café de la mano y le dio un sorbo. Hizo una mueca tan graciosa que hizo reír al otro al ver cómo hacía una cara de asco porque el café no le había gustado.

\--Joder, esto sabe horrible, ¿como mierdas tomas esto Cass? es amargo-- dijo devolviéndole la taza.

\--Es café negro, no lleva azúcar, y lo tomó así para despertarme por completo por las mañanas-- rió --bien, si terminaste tu leche es hora de cambiarse e ir al centro comercial, debo comprarte ropa-- dijo dándole la espalda y... sintió como Dean lo abrazaba y pegaba la frente en su espalda restregándose un poco más en ella.

\--Cass, ¿sabías tú, por qué nosotros los nekomimis somos tan apegados a nuestros dueños?-- habló bajo.

\--No-- fue sincero.

\--No mentí con eso de quererte, nosotros nunca vemos a los humanos, solo convivimos con otros neko e inumimis-- cerró los ojos -- ni siquiera vemos a los doctores que nos atienden, siempre llevamos el antifaz puesto en cada examen... Cass, estamos hechos para enamorarnos a primera vista de la primera persona que nos mire a los ojos, y tú... has sido esa persona, eres mi humano y mi sentimiento es real Cass, lo sé y siento muy cálido mi pecho cuando te tengo cerca, es algo como fuego que quema, yo solo quiero estar contigo-- se mordió el labio inferior.

\--( _Queríamos a alguien que nos amase solo a nosotros... ahí lo tienes_ )--

_< <Te quiero...>>_

Castiel cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar más por Dean. Era cierto, él rogó y lloró por tener a alguien así de cerca y aún lo recuerda, ese día después de que echó a Meg y al otro sujeto de su apartamento. Lloró porque había pensado que tal vez esa mujer sería la madre de sus hijos, un año de relación y hasta había planeado pedirle matrimonio; patético, se dijo así mismo, ahí en el suelo, borracho, en su cuarto completamente destruído porque había botado todo al suelo por la ira y hasta le había dado vuelta al colchón, con una botella de vodka en las manos, ya daba igual si alguien lo quería o no.

_Joder, claro que importaba... siempre lo mismo... siempre lo dejaban... lo engañaban._

Por favor que alguien le dijera ¿qué era lo que hacía mal?, había sido el mejor amante, un novio atento, que recordaba fechas de aniversario, amoroso, trabajador, trataba de ser gracioso y hasta era capaz de escaparse del trabajo con tal de ver a esa persona especial. Pero eso parecía no ser suficiente.

Salió de sus recuerdos para volver al presente y sentir el calor del minino en su espalda.

\--( _Olvida eso, y déjate querer por él_ )-- tienes razón-- admitió finalmente.

El moreno giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente al otro.

\--( _Déjate llevar_ )--

Lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeó sus caderas con los brazos escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello, Dean se apegó aún más, llevando una de sus manos para acariciar la cabeza de su humano mientras acariciaba su espalda con la otra mano. Dean sentía la dulce y agradable fragancia que emanaba de su dueño, tal vez eso significaba... ¿Felicidad?.

<< _Eres perfecto_. >>

Pasaron quizá unos quince minutos antes de que el otro se separara, Dean lo hizo a regañadientes, era un gusto tener así de cerca a su amo.

\--Será mejor que te cambies el pijama-- miró la cola que salía por debajo de la camiseta, bajó aún más la vista y vio sus pies descalzos --creo que también hay que comprarte zapatos - Dean sonrió haciendo que se iluminara todo el cuarto, a Cass le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa.

\--¿Quieres, que lleve mi ropa de ayer o...?--

\--¡Mierda!-- maldijo el moreno. Dean rió ante las palabras de su amo.

\--Cuida tu lenguaje Cass-- dijo imitándolo. Castiel rió al negar con la cabeza.

¿Cómo rayos iba a llevar a Dean a un centro comercial? uno: estaba descalzo, dos: la ropa que traía con él no estaba diseñada para esta época tan helada.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando cómo iba a hacer, un foquito se iluminó en sus adentros, fue rápidamente al armario, buscó entre los abrigos y sacó un suéter de color verde, era un tanto grande pero era el más pequeño que tenía, rebuscó entre sus pantalones pero no halló nada que fuese útil. Un tanto decepcionado chasqueó la lengua, en el suelo, allí donde los había dejado la noche anterior, vio los pantalones de cuerina de Dean, los tomó y los miró como quedaban juntos (tal vez no fuera una combinación perfecta, pero al menos tendría pantalones que ponerse ¿no?).- se dijo para sí.

Zapatos... ¿dónde rayos encontraría zapatos?... y... recordó que en su armario guardaba unas viejas zapatillas deportivas de cuando era joven.

Listo, todo estaba en su lugar, tomó una bufanda blanca y un gorro que Gabriel había dejado varias navidades atrás. Tendió todo en la cama y el conjunto para salir ya estaba hecho.

\--Dijiste que mi ropa no estaba hecha para el frío, ¿por qué mis pantalones están ahí?-- dijo Dean y señaló sus ajustados pantalones sobre la cama.

\--Lo sé, pero no iremos a pie, iremos en mi auto, estará climatizado y el centro comercial por igual, así que no creo que sea tan malo que uses tus pantalones-- se encogió de hombros. Al ver de nuevo hacia Dean y a sus caderas, recordó que algo más faltaba, se dirigió a uno de los cajones más pequeños y sacó un par de boxer y se los tendió a Dean.

\--Estos nunca los usé, son pequeños... creo que te quedarían bien--

\--Hay un problemita con esto Cass-- dijo señalándose la cola.

El moreno hizo una O con la boca al notar el problema, tomó de vuelta los boxer y los llevó a una pequeña estantería que tenía en una esquina.

\--Tijeras, ¿dónde dejé las tijeras?-- murmuraba agobiado de tanto revolver cosas. --¡Aquí están!-- dijo tomándolas.

Llevó los boxer cerca de la cadera del mimi y midió la distancia de donde debía hacer el agujero para la cola, recortó un pequeño círculo y se los dio al rubio.

\--Bien, póntelos, yo estaré esperando afuera de la habitación-- dijo saliendo del lugar.

En la sala, reflexionó algo que se le había pasado por alto, no sabía dónde rayos había una tienda para las ropas específicas de los mimi, sabía que estaban en el centro comercial, pero ¿cómo podía adivinar?, ni sabía el costo de estas. Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número, lo averiguaría mientras Dean se cambiaba de ropa.

\--" _Cassie, me alegra que me hayas llamado_ "-- se oyó una risa al otro lado de línea --"¿se te ofrece algo?"--

\--Hola para ti también Balthazar-- dijo -- ¿tú sabes en qué parte del centro comercial puedo encontrar una tienda para comprar ropa para Dean?--

\--" _¿Así que Dean hee?, humm_ "-- dijo divertido Balthazar, pero no oyó respuesta alguna de Castiel --" _En la parte sur cerca de los comedores, la tienda se llama "_ _Heaven Pet_ _"_ \--

\-- Gracias, y ¿sabes cuánto cuestan?, necesito saber bien cuánto cuestan para poder hacer presupuesto y así comprarle suficiente ropa a Dean--

\--" _De eso Cassie, no te preocupes... digamos que te_ _tengo_ _un_ _regalo_ _más..._ _querido_ _Cassie_ "-- rió Balthazar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. (y si lesdio diaveto con este cap diganmelo).
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito.


	8. Entre camisetas y panties

Capítulo 8; Entre camisetas y panties.

Castiel bajó por el ascensor acompañado del mimi, varias personas que subían se le quedaron viendo por el movimiento de la cola y el agarre que Dean tenía contra el brazo de su amo.

\--Buenos días Castiel, bonito mimi el que tienes-- dijo una señora de mayor edad.

\--Buenos días señora Chester, gracias-- saludó amablemente.

Dean en cambio sonrió ante el halago de la mujer.

\--¿Ya avisaste al jefe de departamentos que tienes un mimi?, no quiero que tengas problemas con ese hombre tan amargado... ayer casi le echa agua a Princesa... ese hombre es un ruin-- dijo la anciana, y enseñó un gato persa con un enorme moño rosa en el cuello.

\--No, aún no le he avisado, pero le mandaré mejor un memorando, tratar con Azazel no es de mi agrado--

\--¿Y cómo se llama este lindo minino?-- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a Dean.

\--Dean, su nombre es Dean.-- le contestó amable Castiel.--Dean, ella es nuestra vecina de al lado, la señora Chester. Saluda, no tengas pena-- el rubio se apartó del brazo del moreno y tendió la mano, la anciana la tomó. Era una mujer agradable, cálida y su aroma a canela le agradó al mimi.

\--Mucho gusto, señora-- sonrió enseñando sus dientes blancos.

\--Mucho gusto Dean. Pero qué encantador eres-- acercó la mano a uno de los cachetes de Dean apretándolo con suavidad.

Castiel se rió entre dientes al ver como la señora jalaba los cachetes del joven minino, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver la recepción. La anciana soltó finalmente al rubio y salió con ellos del ascensor.

\--Fue agradable conocerte Dean, y que tengan un agradable día jovencitos-- la mujer les sonrió y se despidió de ambos cargando a su hermoso gato.

Castiel la despidió con una agradable sonrisa y movió su mano en modo de despedida, en cambio Dean solo sonrió para luego sobarse los cachetes del leve dolor, Castiel lo vio y rió bajo al ver la cara de su mimi.

\--Será anciana pero esa mujer tiene fuerzas. Cass creo que ella quería arrancarme los cachetes-- dijo acariciándose uno de sus cachetes sonrosados.

Castiel río más alto, el ojiverde abrió los ojos y lo vio, era la primera vez que veía a su amo reír de ese modo, su pecho se infló y respiró aún más el aire alrededor de él, si el olor era diversión se lo grabó en sus sentidos, quería verlo así muy seguido.

\--Ella solo te estaba demostrando su afecto, créeme los míos también sufrieron los primeros días que me mudé a este lugar, y su gato princesa es un gato tranquilo, creo que aún es un poco arisco con los desconocidos pero es un agradable gato-- Dean entrecerró los ojos.

\--¿Acaso te gusta ese otro gato Cass?-- preguntó con un poco de enojo.

\--Oh, no. Nunca me he llevado bien con él, siempre ha intentado arañarme-- el moreno volteó a verle la cara al otro, tenía una expresión de no estar creyéndose lo que su amo le decía. --Dean... ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué me miras así?-- él tal vez lo sabía, ¿será que su minino estaba celoso?

\--Nada, no pasa nada-- cruzó los brazos al pecho y volteó su rostro un poco ignorando la sonrisa de su humano --¿que acaso no íbamos a ir a un lugar?-- dijo con algo de irritación por la nueva risotada de Castiel.

\--Es cierto, tenemos que apresurarnos, vamos. -- el ojiazul tomó la mano del joven, salieron del edificio y un fuerte golpe de frío dio a los lastimados cachetes sonrosados del gato.

\--Por los infiernos ¡qué frío!-- dijo sintiendo el viento en sus orejas humanas y daba gracias al cielo que sus orejas sensibles gatunas estaban cubiertas por el gorrito rojo que llevaba.

\--Si, aún está nevando, ¿pero sabes? es mi época del año favorita-- dijo apretando un poco la mano del rubio. Dean asintió y sonrió ante la nueva información.

Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar y ahí estaba un hermoso auto clásico de color negro, Dean no supo porqué pero le gustó mucho y salió corriendo hacia el vehículo.

\--¿De quién es esta increíble belleza?-- dijo el más joven dándole una palmadita al capó del auto.

\--Mío-- fue lo que oyó.

\--¿Cass esta nena es tuya?-- el moreno asintió, el mimi silbó -- ¡Super, joder que increíble!

\--Es un impala del 67, ¿acaso te gustan los autos?-- preguntó al ver como el minino observaba cada detalle del auto.

\--Si, mucho... en el lugar donde nos tenían, nos daban libros y revistas para que nos instruyamos en la lectura y en variados temas, me encantaban las revistas de autos, en una vi este clásico y me gustó mucho, siempre quise ver uno de cerca-- dijo sonriendo.

\--Ok, ¿quieres entrar?-- agitó las llaves del impala y la cola de Dean dio un respingo.

\--Si, si Cass... por favor-- Dean estaba muy emocionado y eufórico, su cola se movía de la emoción.

El mayor rió y fue hacia el auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó, el rubio hizo lo mismo del lado del copiloto, de un brinquito se sentó en el fino asiento de cuero.

\--¡Esto se siente increíble!-- sonrió.

\--Me alegra que te guste, tal vez algún día te enseñe a conducir-- el rubio lo volteó a ver con ojos soñadores y una enorme sonrisa.

\--¿Lo prometes?-- preguntó

\--Lo prometo-- afirmó.

Dean se acercó y besó uno de los cachetes del mayor, lo tomó desprevenido, Castiel sintió los besos y sus suaves labios, cerró por un momento los ojos y el rubio le susurró al oído --Promesa sellada--

Por inercia Cass encendió el auto dejando oír el estridente ronroneo del motor, y el minino pensó que este auto sería su segundo gran amor. El moreno encendió la calefacción para dar calor a ambos y así no congelarse el culo del frío que hacía ese día.

Ambos iban en un silencio agradable, Castiel en cada semáforo observaba la mirada fascinada de su nekomimi cada vez que veía un nuevo gran edificio.

Dean observó un enorme cartel holográfico donde mostraban las siglas HEAVEN CORPORATION y luego unas imágenes 3D que mostraban a los mimis en sus dos formas y razas en versión adulta y cachorro.

Prestó atención a las imágenes, para él era increíble ver cómo los humanos habían hecho estos ingeniosos instrumentos para llamar la atención, él sabía que la empresa que lo creó era una industria multimillonaria y esa era la razón por la cual cada mimi era bien cuidado, aún sus propios doctores eran como padres para ellos ya que los mimaron, aunque nunca los pudo ver siempre sentiría esa conexión agradable con ellos, y también con sus hermanos mimis.

De repente el escenario cambió, entraron a un enorme lugar con muchos autos aparcados y frente a él se mostró un enorme edificio de paredes de cristal, adornado con una enorme guirnalda navideña al frente, él pensó que aquel edificio era interminable por lo largo y amplio que era, luego el auto se detuvo.

\--Listo, llegamos-- dijo la voz de su amo.

\--Cass, ¿esta enorme cosa es el centro comercial?-- preguntó saliendo del auto y señalando el edificio.

\--Si, solo he estado tres veces aquí, así que espero no perdernos, este lugar es grande-- en su voz se oía genuina preocupación, y era cierto, en esas tres veces se había perdido... fue triste pero cierto.

\--Genial-- dijo sonriendo el mimi.

\--¿Qué es genial, el edificio o que me haya perdido?--

\--El edificio-- dijo volteando a ver a su humano --eso de perderse... bueno... creo que será divertido perderse contigo Cass-- le sonrió con genuina dulzura.

Castiel lo vio y se sonrojó, las palabras de Dean aún le zumbaban como mariposas en los oídos y sentía su cachete caliente allí donde lo había besado.

Era cierto que este neko hacía que el moreno sintiera de nuevo aquellas emociones que pensaba habían huído de él por el miedo de volverse a romper, pero con Dean era diferente, era natural que todo él se expresara de ese modo, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Se acercó al minino y sin previo aviso tomó su mano con dulzura y jaló de él hacia dentro del centro comercial.

Y si pensó que sería fácil encontrar el maldito local cerca de los comedores... Se equivocó, el maldito lugar tenía cuatro comedores, estuvieron dando vueltas por un buen rato, parando frente a los mapas de indicación y con un "usted está aquí", ya esa frase le irritaba leerla y el mimi ni idea de porqué su amo estaba molesto, él estaba feliz de estar aventurándose en aquel lugar tan enorme lleno de tiendas con artículos curiosos.

No fueron pocos los niños que lo llamaron gato o estuvieron curioseando su cola, uno de esos pequeños la jaló con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que un chillido saliera de su garganta, la madre del niño se disculpó con ellos, ambos sonrieron a las sinceras disculpas de la mujer.

Dean se tuvo que quitar el gorro y la bufanda ya que en el lugar hacía un agradable calorcito. En cambio Castiel se quitó su enorme abrigo negro y lo cargó en un brazo.

Después de dos horas de caminar al fin dieron con el maldito lugar, y como era obvio este se encontraba cerca de un comedor y rodeado de locales de ropa íntima para mujeres, el moreno se preguntó porqué, pero poco le importaba al fin había llegado al local y eso era de por sí un logro.

Se acercaron al lugar y las puertas de cristal se deslizaron dándoles el paso para que entraran, el olor a ropa nueva y tal vez a perfume o quizá lavanda emanaba al entrar, era un local enorme, frente a los ojos de ambos había mucha ropa en distintas variedades y se dividía en tres bloques: Neko and Inumimi infantil, hombres y mujeres. El moreno sostuvo aún más fuerte la mano del rubio y se encaminó hacia el área de hombres que estaba separada de las demás por paredes de vidrio, le llamó la atención que tuvo que pasar por otra puerta corrediza. Al entrar una máquina lo escaneó de arriba a abajo, un láser inofensivo se detuvo específicamente en su córnea finalizando la revisión, una voz femenina lo saludó:

" _Buenas tardes y bienvenido señor Novak, le hemos estado esperando, Linda le atenderá en unos minutos_ ".

De entre las filas de ropa, una mujer con uniforme tipo azafata se acercó al par de hombres que estaban parados en la puerta aún viendo perplejos a la máquina frente ellos.

\--Buenas tardes, Soy Linda Barnes y yo seré su guía en este lugar, cualquier duda y petición sobre nuestros productos puede hacérmelo saber señor Novak-- el moreno salió de su trance y asintió por inercia a la mujer sonriente frente a él --¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-- dijo de último con una amable sonrisa.

\--Ehh...-- dijo el moreno aún desorientado.

\--Yo quiero saber si esa cosa está viva-- dijo el mimi señalando a la máquina, a lo que la mujer rió por lo bajo.

\--Oh, no, Alfa no está viva, ella es una I.A. (Inteligencia Artificial), se encarga de los registros de cada cliente, las córneas son escaneadas como un tipo de huella digital en los archivos de los mimi adoptados, estos nos mandan el nombre del cliente y del mimi al que atenderemos así sabremos en donde guíar al cliente-- finalizó la mujer con una enorme sonrisa al ver los ojos brillantes del joven mimi.

\--Genial, Alfa es increíble-- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo a la máquina.

" _Gracias_ " habló la máquina, Dean sonrió más ampliamente.

\--Bien, señor Novak, el señor Balthazar nos informó que él le dio una tarjeta de regalo de nuestra tienda, según tengo entendido ésta fue enviada a su celular para ser escaneada y canjeada a la hora del pago de la ropa-- Castiel volteó a ver.

\--Ah sí, él me dijo que me la enviaría ¿quiere comprobarlo?-- dijo el moreno sacando su celular, le enseñó el mensaje y la imagen de una tarjeta con códigos de barras se mostró a través la pantalla.

La vendedora tomó el celular y lo puso frente a Alfa para que diera la cantidad de dinero que la tarjeta ofrecía.

" _Escaneo en proceso_ " tardó unos pocos segundos en contestar de nuevo " _la tarjeta de regalo tiene un limite de $7000 dólares_ ".

La vendedora asintió al oír la cantidad de dinero, ya tenía un límite de hasta donde llegarían en las compras. En cambio, Castiel estaba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos (¿qué carajo estaba pensando su amigo en darle una tarjeta de regalo con esa cantidad tan grande de dinero? definitivamente no, él no tocaría ese dinero y se lo devolvería de inmediato) o esa era la idea, hasta que vio como Dean y la vendedora empezaron a caminar entre la ropa, el mimi se veía muy feliz viendo camisetas y pantalones, él no quería arruinar esa bonita sonrisa... Y

\--Cass, mira esto-- le enseñó un babydoll masculino de cuatro piezas con ligas incluídas.

El corazón del hombre bombeó sangre a más de mil por hora al ver lo que el mimi le estaba enseñando.

\--( _Oh, esto se pone bueno, anda cómpralo, es bueno... Mira que soy tu conciencia y te dice: CÓMPRALO_!)-- No!. --( _buuuu aburridooooo_!)-- Cállate.

\--De..Dean, no compraremos algo así, busca cosas más para chico-- dijo con el labio tembloroso.

\--Pero la etiqueta dice que es para masculino-- dijo el rubio ondeando la cola y la orejas gachas.

\--Tal vez el señor Novak lo prefiera en otro color, tal vez rosa o rojo -- sugirió la mujer.

\--( _Rojo por favor_ )--...

\--No! no yo... ¿qué hace esto en el área de hombre de todos modos?-- preguntó.

\--A algunos clientes les gusta la ropa interior femenina para sus mimis masculinos, a lo que la tienda adapta a todo tipo de gustos y fetiches-- contestó la mujer.

\--( _Hablando de fetiches, ¿tiene bragas de cuerina o un corset negro para mi mimi ?, tu conciencia ha hablado, anda hombre que sabemos que queremos_ )-- No!.

\--No compraré cosas así señorita, ¿podría ser ropa de uso diario, como boxers y calzoncillos por favor?-- dijo el moreno sonrojado al ver como Dean se acercaba el babydoll al pecho como tratándolo de medir.

La mujer asintió y tomó el babydoll dejándolo en su lugar, los guió al área de la ropa interior que el moreno le había pedido. Dean iba tomando camisas, pantalones y suéteres por doquier y una buena cantidad de ropa interior con la abertura correcta de la cola, Castiel tomó una camisa de color verde oscura, era simple pero se veía fresca y cómoda, miró el precio, en ese momento sintió que el aire se iba, 60 dólares por una camisa (¿¡Qué, acaso estaban hechas con bebés unicornio o que carajo!?) ahora entendía porqué su amigo le regaló esa cantidad de dinero. Él podría pagarla, bueno, con la tarjeta de ahorros tal vez... eso creía al ver las muchas camisas y pantalones, shorts, ropa interior y zapatos que Dean llevaba al mostrador... si, tal vez sus ahorros no alcanzaban.

\--Cass mira ¿que piensas?-- sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos al ver a un Dean modelándole unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta color gris, ceñida al cuerpo tan bien formado.

\--( _Divino, precioso, si pudiera en este mismo momento te los quitaría y.._.)--

\--Se ven bien Dean-- el mimi dio un puchero.

\--¿Solo bien?-- dijo preguntando de nuevo.

\--( _Anda, dile la verdad, dile que se ven exquisitos, anda si, dile sí)_ \--

Castiel se puso de pie y se acercó al nekomimi y le sonrió.

\--Se ven excelentes en ti, Dean-- dijo con suave dulzura.

El mimi sonrió más ampliamente y regresó al probador satisfecho con la respuesta positiva de su amo.

Después de un arto rato de modelarle camiseta, pantalones y ropa interior que por supuesto su mala conciencia alabó con comentarios inapropiados que jamás saldrían de su boca, llegaron a la caja registradora que era manejada por la misma vendedora que los estuvo atendiendo toda la tarde. La compra no superó ¡gracias al cielo!, el límite establecido y pudo pagar por completo con aquel dinero que se prometió devolver a su mejor amigo.

Salieron de la tienda para dirigirse al auto y así poder depositar todas la bolsas en la cajuela, pero en el camino de salida Dean se detuvo frente a una librería, el rubio miraba fijamente un libro de recetas caseras ("Para recién casados y ser la esposa perfecta"), el mimi no entendió esas palabras pero el folleto le interesaba, quería hacerle deliciosas comidas a su humano, quería a un Castiel feliz.

\--¿Lo quieres?-- preguntó.

\--Oh, yo... no-- contestó desviando la mirada y sus orejas cayeron, Dean no podía mentir, sus orejas y cola lo delataban.

\--Anda tómalo, esto yo lo pagaré, será mi primer regalo para ti-- dijo sonriendo.

\--¿Seguro?-- preguntó, a lo que el otro asintió. El mimi tomó el libro y lo fueron a pagar, esta vez el ojiazul estaba feliz de pagar algo con su dinero y no con el de su amigo, se sentía aún mal, y quizá un poco con el orgullo herido, pero ver la sonrisa del minino lo compensaba todo.

Dean iba abrazando su nuevo libro de recetas mientras que el mayor iba cargando todo, llegaron al auto feliz de la vida, Castiel ya no sentía los brazos de tanto cargar cosas.

Condujo hacia su departamento viendo de reojo a su mimi, el cual iba viendo cada receta del libro con una bonita sonrisa.

Al llegar al edificio Dean se ofreció a cargar parte de las compras, en la puerta del apartamento se encontraron con una enorme canasta de regalo.

\--( _¿Qué es esto?_ )- pensó el moreno. Tomó la tarjeta en forma de corazón y leyó:

_**Para: Cassie.** _

_**De: Su increíble e inolvidable hermano Gabe.** _

_**Aquí tienes la nueva ropa interior extra ;) p.d: viene una hermosa sorpresa para ti.** _

Eso último le dio miedo.

El moreno solo negó con la tarjeta al ver la "humildad" de su hermano, apartó la canasta y con desafío abrió la puerta y cogió la canasta del suelo. Ambos hombres entraron al departamento dejando caer las bolsas en el piso, Castiel se despojó de su abrigo y se quitó los zapatos para ponerse sus cómodas pantuflas, en cambio, el rubio solo anduvo en calcetines, el suelo estaba calentito por el aire acondicionado que mantenía el apartamento a una temperatura agradable.

\--Bien, creo que debes irte a probar la ropa interior que te compró Gabriel-- sugirió --así sabremos cuál te queda y cuál no, aunque Gabe siempre es bueno en las tallas-- dijo dándole la canasta al mimi.

Dean asintió, tomó la canasta y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto mientras Castiel se acomodaba en el sillón para ver algo de televisión.

La canasta era grande y algo pesada, la posó sobre la cama, quitó el moño rojo y el plástico que la recubría, el mimi vio los bonitos boxers de colores neutro, se veían algo pequeños, de repente al quitar uno de los boxers vio algo de color rosa... la curiosidad del gato despertó y con habilidad apartó toda la ropa interior masculina de arriba, entre los dedos cogió unas bragas de color rosa, las volteó para notar que el orificio para introducir la cola tenía forma de corazón. (¿Por qué Cass habría pedido algo así a su hermano?; si en la tienda ni siquiera le había permitido que se midiera aquel conjunto de satén azul?, tal vez le había comprado esto en modo de sorpresa).

El rubio vio que había más ropa interior de muchos tipos de distintos colores pasteles, pero había algo que le gustó más, un corset negro y un par de bragas negras con medias a mitad de la pierna, esas se las probaría después, pero ahora quería ver como Cass reaccionaba ante las pantys rosa, se quitó toda la ropa y con cuidado metió la cola en el agujero de corazón, le quedaban perfectas, su amo tenía razón, el tal Gabe tenía buen ojo. Vio las medias blancas y ¿por qué no ponérselas también? se las puso con cuidado, estas eran blancas, le hacían resaltar las pecas de las piernas.

Convencido con su conjunto se dirigió a la sala para ver la reacción y opinión de su amo.

El moreno disfrutaba de un programa de consejos de como cuidar la buena salud, hasta que oyó un carraspeo y un: --¿Qué te parecen Cass?--

El castaño volteó a ver y el aire, y todo sonido sobre la faz de la tierra desapareció al ver un nekomimi con unas pantys rosa, adornadas al frente con unas puntillas blancas y las medias blancas a media pierna, adornadas de igual modo con unas moñitas, pero estas eran rojas.

El aire se fue, no sabía si estaba respirando o que... Dean estaba sonrojado y...

\--( _Oh, si_ )--

\--¡Oh, no!-- susurró lo último con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se encaminó hacia el mimi que lo miraba con ojos interrogantes.

\--¿D... De dónde... sacaste... eso?-- tartamudeó.

\--Venían en la canasta de regalo, ¿no te gusta cómo se me ven?-- preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido del otro.

\--No, quiero decir--

\--No-- las orejas del mimi cayeron y su cola se enredó en una de sus piernas.

\--No, Dean no... en ti esto se mira... se mira--

\-- _(Sexy, hot, quitable, pecaminoso... si quieres te doy más opciones_ )-- no ayudas!.

\--¿Cómo se me ven Cass?-- volvió a preguntar.

El mayor lo vio, Dean lo miraba con timidez y sus mejillas pecosas estaban sonrosadas.

\--Hermoso... te miras hermoso-- dijo posando una mano en la mejilla del otro acariciando el pómulo con el pulgar. Dean se acarició más contra esa mano tan cómoda.

\--Me alegro que te guste Cass-- sonrió mientras su ronroneo llenaba los oídos del otro, Castiel sonrió, quería besar al mimi, se veía simplemente como lo mas bello que había visto -- y espera a verme con lo demás, la canasta está llena de cosas similares--

\--¿Qué?--

\--( _Siiiiiii_ )-- dijo su no muy sensata mente.

Castiel apartó la mano, dejando a un Dean confundido en la sala, mientras entraba al cuarto encontrándose con la canasta llena de ropa íntima muy provocativa y solo un nombre salió de su garganta en un gruñido de enojo.

\--GABRIEEEEL!!!!!--

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

\--Achu!-- estornudó.

\--Salud Gabe, ¿estás bien?-- preguntó.

\--See... seguro alguien está hablando mal de mi hermoso nombre-- dijo sonriendo.

\--Solo espero que no sea tu hermano-- sugirió.

\--No lo creo, Cassie me ama-- el inumimi solo negó con la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. (Pido disculpas por tardar pero he estado nfermita pero mas bale tardesito que nunca) besos y mucho confeti.
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito.


	9. Quiero ser tuyo

Capítulo 9; Quiero ser tuyo

Era ya lunes por la mañana cuando el sol se filtró por las cortinas del dormitorio, y Cass no sabía porque estaba mirando el techo de la habitación, no le tomó mucho recordar el porqué aún seguía molesto.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Él prácticamente había cogido la puta canasta de ropa interior y se había encaminado a la puerta principal con el único propósito de ir a la casa de su hermano y prenderle fuego ahí mismo, pero Dean le había detenido abrazándolo por la espalda.

\--No, Cass, espera... por favor Cass, perdóname no quise hacerte enojar-- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

¡Ay no!, si Castiel pensó que jamás sentiría como si algo lo partiera a la mitad... pues, éste era el momento de sentirse atravesado por una enorme flecha que decía "culpable" y su conciencia no ayudaba en nada.

\--( _Imbécil_ _,_ _él_ _cree_ _que_ _es_ _su_ _culpa_ _que_ _estés_ _enojado_ _y lo has_ _hecho_ _llorar_ _, ¡hurra!_ _mira_ _como_ _te_ _aplaudo_ )-- no me jodas más.

\--Cass...-- la voz quebrada de su minino hizo que todo el enojo fuera desvaneciéndose, pero había hecho sentir a Castiel una mierda. Y culpó a Gabriel por esto y juró en sus adentros que lo pagaría caro.

\--Dean, esto no es tu culpa... yo no estoy enojado contigo-- el mayor se giró para quedar de frente al rubio --¿A... a tí te gusta esto?-- le mostró la canasta llena de ropa interior de diferentes tonos pastel, donde el rojo y rosa sobresaltaba más.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía cómo decir a su amado amo que le habían gustado este tipo de cosas, desde que vio aquel babydoll azul en la tienda (la verdad era porque quería impresionar mucho al mayor) asintió, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo al ver a su alfa con la cara totalmente roja por su afirmación.

Castiel dejó a un lado la canasta y volvió al rubio, posó las manos en las mejillas del otro, apartó las lágrimas rebeldes del mimi y acercó sus labios a los del más joven.

_**No me**_ _ **gusta**_ _ **verte**_ _ **triste,**_ _ **eres**_ _ **perfecto con una**_ _ **sonrisa**_ _ **,**_ _ **pero**_ _ **aún**_ _ **con**_ _ **lágrimas**_ _ **eres**_ _ **adorable**_. -pensó el moreno.

Los labios de Dean estaban temblando, Castiel le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, acercándolo aún más, quería tener cerca su tibio cuerpo, el neko le devolvió aquel casto beso, era suave, igual que el primero... pero éste tenía algo más...

Una gama de sentimientos hermosos y maravillosos por parte de su amo lo invadió, podía sentir esa extraña dicha de la que nada le habían enseñado; y Dean quería más, subió sus brazos hacia el cuello del otro, topándose más los cuerpos, giró la cabeza a un lado para poder profundizar el beso y...

Sintió la lengua de su amo pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, se lo concedió abriendo más la boca, la lengua del mayor se movió con agilidad atrapando la lengua del minino. Castiel mandaba en este beso, y eso hacía sentir la piel caliente del joven.

De un momento a otro Dean se sintió mareado por el beso, era desordenado y había mucha lengua, las manos ágiles y suaves de su amo se movieron a sus caderas y acariciaban el satén de la ropa interior.

Su cola estaba enredada en la muñeca de Cass, sus orejas estaban gachas, todo él estaba dispuesto a las necesidades y deseos del otro. Castiel se separó de él, el mimi sintió volver a respirar pero con dificultad.

Ambos hombres respiraban desordenado, el moreno juntó sus frentes y le dio un beso en la nariz.

\--¿Qué haré contigo Dean?-- dijo con mucho cariño en su voz.

\--Amarme, mimarme, siempre estar juntos-- sonrió.

Castiel dio una carcajada y abrazó más al rubio, quien le rodeó aún más fuerte el cuello con los brazos. Dean quería saber si ya era tiempo de preguntar a su humano.

\--Cass... --

\--¿Hmmm?--

\--Yo...-- dio un suspiro y se apartó del abrazo para ver a su amo a los ojos --yo quiero conocerte más-- el mayor iba a abrir la boca para responderle, pero el mimi continuó hablando --me refiero a que quiero... Cass ¿puedo ser por completo tuyo?-- el mimi vio como el ojiazul lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

\--No entiendo-- dijo aún sorprendido, obvio había entendido, pero él no quería pensar que su gatito le estaba diciendo exactamente lo que su polla estaba pensando.

\--Pensé que... el libro lo había dejado claro-- dijo --¿leíste por completo el manual verdad?-- preguntó inquisitivamente.

El mayor se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y recordó que había dejado la última parte sin leer... ¡Ay no!... ¡Ay no! su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a mil por hora, y del modo que Dean lo veía lo ponía más nervioso.

\--Cass...--

\--No lo terminé de leer-- confesó --nos fuimos a dormir antes que terminara de leerlo-- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

Dean suspiró y sonrió a su humano --te ahorraré la leída-- dijo mientras posaba la mano en la mejilla del otro --parte de la adopción es que nosotros debemos tener relaciones coitales con nuestro amo, así ligamos nuestra alma y vida. Si no lo hacemos morimos antes de tiempo-- explicó --es como el matrimonio, nos vuelve totalmente dependientes del amor y cariño de nuestros humanos, nos ligamos a sus corazones para complacerlos en sus necesidades y hacerlos felices, y parte de eso es tener sexo con nuestro amo y... yo quiero ser completamente tuyo... tú eres maravilloso y quiero estar siempre contigo-- dijo abrazándolo.

Castiel estaba rojo; sí, rojo como un tomate, ¡NADIE LE HABÍA DICHO ESTO!. Bueno, Dean se lo acababa de explicar pero... ok, no era malo, es más, lo que le daba vergüenza era la declaración de Dean, su gatito quería estar con él y no diría que no.

Si él pensó que esto no sería mejor, pues la felicidad estaba burbujeando en su estómago. Y eso creyó, hasta que un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

\--Dean, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?--

\--Dispara-- respondió el mimi que aún descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

\--Sé que sonará algo... no sé, vergonzoso, pero... tú... ¿tú eres virgen?-- preguntó y tragó saliva sonoramente.

\--( _Dah~_ _es_ _obvio_ _que_ _lo es, no_ _hagas_ _preguntas_ _estúpidas_ )--

\--Si-- respondió --lo soy, todos los mimi somos vírgenes-- dijo restregando la frente en el pecho de Castiel.

\--( _Te_ _lo_ _dije_ _)_ \--

\--¿Por qué? ¿hay algún problema que lo sea?--

\--( _No,_ _todo_ _lo_ _contrario_ _querido_ _, nos_ _acabas_ _de_ _poner_ _aún_ _más_ _erectos_ _, ¡hey_ _troglodita_ _!_ _responde_ _que_ _yo no_ _tengo_ _dominio_ _de_ _tu_ _boca_ )--

\--¡No!-- dijo de inmediato, haciéndole caso a su conciencia --es solo que será tu primera vez y yo... yo no quiero hacer esto-- vio como las orejas de neko se cayeron, lo que indicaba que su respuesta lo había entristecido.

Dean se preguntó... ¿acaso había algo malo en él?... y ¿por eso su amo no lo deseaba?... ¿qué acaso Cass no lo quería?... respiró y preguntó:

\--Cass... tú... ¿acaso no te gusto?... ¿hay algo mal en mí y es por eso que no quieres hacerlo conmigo?--

\--¡No!... eso Dean... yo... yo quiero que esto sea especial para tí, quiero hacer esto bien, quiero... que... tu primera vez sea especial y que lo recuerdes con amor... podríamos esperar... solo un tiempo... no muy largo-- aseguró, al ver el rostro triste de Dean --quiero planear bien esto-- el mimi vio que en los ojos de su amo había seguridad y verdad de que cumpliría.

\--Está bien, puedo esperar-- sonrió y lo volvió abrazar.

\--( _Y no_ _mucho_ _,_ _que_ _sabemos_ _que_ _te_ _mueres_ _por_ _estar_ _en_ _su_ _cálido_ _interior *_ _guiño_ _mental*_ )-- ¡Cállate!

Castiel respiró con alivio y rodeó con sus brazos al minino.

\--¿Que tal si vamos a la cama gatito? hoy ha sido un día largo-- sonrió con felicidad.

Las orejas negras del rubio se pusieron rígidas, ¿oyó bien? su amo le dio un apodo... sí, le dijo "gatito" (obvio que es un gato, pero el diminutivo era lindo y Cass le había dicho gatito con tanto amor). Su cola se enroscó en su pierna demostrando felicidad.

\--Está bien, vamos a dormir-- sonrió a su amo.

Castiel tomó la mano del rubio y lo guió hacia el dormitorio, Dean se quitó el conjunto que llevaba para ponerse la enorme camiseta que tenía la fragancia de su amo, y esa, se convirtió en su pijama permanente. Ambos fueron a la cama, y el minino como siempre, se enroscó al cuerpo de su amo, siempre enredando su cola a la cintura del otro para mantenerlo cerca.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Ahora recordaba por qué no podía dormir, él quería estar más que nada con su minino, pero ¿y qué tal si lo hacía mal?, recordó cómo Meg le decía que lo debía hacer más salvaje y no tan suave, que él era poco para esas cosas y que por eso lo dejó, no quería que Dean se decepcionara de él.

Respiró profundamente abrazando al mimi que ya se había dormido en sus brazos, sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquellos amargos recuerdos, hoy era lunes, así que hoy debía ver a Balthazar en el trabajo, tal vez él le aconsejaría como hacer bien las cosas con Dean.

Castiel era bisexual, lo sabía por el hecho de que en la secundaria le gustó uno de sus compañeros, pero también él tenía novia, así fue como se dio cuenta de su orientación, en ese entonces lo ocultó, ahora era más abierto y quién lo conocía de verdad lo sabía; pero lo que lo ponía nervioso era que jamás había estado con un hombre, solo esperaba que su mejor amigo lo aconsejara para bien y no para mal.

La alarma del celular sonó como todos los días, Dean se revolvió entre sus brazos quejándose por el ruido del aparato, sus orejas se agacharon y llevó una de sus manos a sus oídos.

\--¡Juro que si no apagas esa cosa lo voy a arrojar por la ventana!-- dijo en quejidos de enojo, y Castiel pensó que era adorable.

\--No, debes levantarte... ¿¡adivina qué!? hoy iras conmigo al trabajo-- le revolvió el pelo al otro.

\--¿Qué?-- se incorporó de un salto y miró a su amo, le regaló una enorme sonrisa que Castiel no se resistió en devolver.

\--Ya me oíste, irás conmigo al trabajo, ve a lavarte la cara y los dientes, hoy cocinaré yo y luego iremos a mi trabajo, te presentaré a mi amigo y a su mimi--

Castiel se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina luego de que su mimi arrojara las sábanas a un lado y fuera directamente al baño obedeciendo felizmente.

El ojiverde se lavaba cuidadosamente sus dientes y colmillos con su nuevo cepillo de dientes, se vio al espejo sonriéndose a sí mismo. Tal vez no fue de Cass ayer, pero sabía que él lo quería y no lo rechazaba, solo quería hacer bien las cosas para los dos, y eso a Dean le había agradado, él quería a su amo y lo haría feliz.

Recordó que Cass le había dicho que hoy le presentaría a su amigo y al mimi de éste (--solo espero caerles bien)-- pensó el mimi. Escupió la espuma y se enjuagó.

Aunque Cass no le dijo nada de una ducha, de todos modos tomó una rápida, se quitó su pijama y se dirigió a la ducha.

Ya listo y limpio, salió del baño y fue al dormitorio a vestirse, se puso uno de sus nuevos boxers y estrenó uno de sus nuevos pantalones vaqueros, además de una camiseta manga larga calentita ya que aún hacía frío, y se puso las mismas deportivas que le había regalado Castiel. Se miró al espejo y le gustó lo que vio, se dio un guiño a sí mismo con una radiante sonrisa, ¡sí, hoy sería un gran día para ir al trabajo con su amo!

Castiel estaba cocinando lo típico, huevo y tocino para el desayuno. Sacó unos platos limpios de la alacena y sirvió en ellos la comida, para Dean había servido un gran vaso de leche tibia y para él una buena taza de café. Su minino se dejó ver por el umbral de la puerta tan sonriente como siempre.

\--¿¡Bueno, veo que alguien anda de estreno!?-- el mayor sonrió posando el plato en la mesa.

\--¡Oh, joder! eso sabe delicioso... aunque debería ser yo el que cocine-- dijo Dean con un puchero, lo que fue simplemente adorable.

\--Será para la próxima gatito, comamos, aún debo darme un baño y cambiarme-- dijo el hombre antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

Dean daba gemidos de satisfacción, solo el simple sabor agradable y crujiente del tocino era perfecto a su paladar, y ni hablar de la leche ¡oh, era el manjar de los dioses gatunos!

\--Nyaaa!!! Cass esto está riquísimoooo -- maulló felizmente ondeando la cola animado.

Sonrisas de Cass se dejaron ver con alegría hacia su mimi.

Castiel después del desayuno se apresuró a darse un baño y alistarse para el trabajo, le puso un gorro al minino y una chaqueta de cuero.

En el ascensor se toparon con la misma anciana del día anterior, aún a Dean le dolían las mejillas, y ahora ni sabía si estaban ahí, porque ni las sentía, y otra vez Cass había acariciado la cabeza de ese otro gato, ¡no, definitivamente no quería ese persa cerca de su amo! solo silbó de enojo en su interior al ver esa escena.

Después del mini berrinchito interno del mimi, salieron del complejo y se encaminaron por la vereda llena de gente, el moreno tuvo que tomar de la mano al rubio para que no se quedara atrás, caminaba contento, viendo los árboles y los viejos edificios alrededor y como la nieve se acumulaba en las aceras. El mimi estaba disfrutando de su caminata con su amo.

Llegaron a un edificio inmenso y Dean silbó al ver hasta donde llegaba el enorme rascacielos.

\--¡Wow!-- dijo viendo para arriba --¿es aquí donde trabajas Cass?--

\--Si, es aquí, trabajo como contador... sé que es un trabajo aburrido, pero es lo que me da el sustento diario-- dijo apretando la mano del joven --vamos entremos, te daré un tour en el almuerzo, te llevaré a un lugar que sé que te gustará-- dijo contento.

La puerta corrediza de la puerta principal se abrió para ellos, la secretaria de la recepción como siempre le dio la bienvenida y elogió al mimi quien le sonrió.

Se dirigieron al ascensor, Castiel estaba muy feliz de traer a Dean al trabajo, quería que conociera a sus pocos amigos, y nadie podría arruinar esa felicidad, o bueno, eso solo fue hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

\--(¡ _mierda_!)--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. (pido disculpas tardar tanto, feliz 14 de Febrero <3) besos y mucho confeti.
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito


	10. Jealousy

Capítulo 10; Jealousy

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron delante de los ojos del moreno dejando ver a Meg.

\--( _Mierda, ¿acaso ésta tenía que cruzarnos hoy?_ )--

La pelinegra, con una sonrisa maliciosa miró a Castiel, sus ojos marrones se dirigieron al otro chico, lo observó de pies a cabezas, dándose cuenta de sus orejas y cola, sonrió al terminar la revisión del neko. Salió del ascensor y se acercó mucho al espacio personal de Castiel, que estaba congelado en su lugar.

( _Muy cerca_.... ) --gruñó bajo Dean-- ( _la hembra humana estaba muy cerca de mi amo_ )

\--Vaya, buenos días Clarence, pensé que serías más inteligente que Balthy, que preferías la compañía de humanos y no de híbridos-- dijo en un atisbo de risita.

( _Ho no puta..._ ) --disculpa que no tengo el desagrado de conocerte, ¿y quién putas eres pequeña hembra humana que huele a perfume de segunda mano?, y su nombre es Castiel no Clarence perra-- Dean se cruzó de brazos poniéndose delante de su dueño, Castiel lo observó con ojos muy abiertos.

La mujer más bajita se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desagrado, Dean volteó a ver a su dueño y...

\--¿Quién putas es esta Cass?-- preguntó, el moreno notó algo raro en el collar de Dean, un punto rojo estaba brillando y eso era extraño.

\--Vamos Clarence, dile quien soy-- dijo ella.

Dean entrecerró los ojos y volteó a ver a la mujer... sentía un escozor en la piel, y sus orejas y cola estaban erizadas.

\--Ella... ella es mi compañera de trabajo y...--

\--Y su ex-novia, la mujer que te hizo más hombre en la cama, pensé que serías más inteligente Clarence y volverías a mí de nuevo-- miró al nekomimi y luego al moreno --no pensé que te rebajarías a buscar amor en jueguetes sexuales--

( _Basta, no soy un juguete_ )

El celular de Castiel empezó a vibrar demasiado, lo sacó del bolsillo y de repente la pantalla holográfica se encendió con un enorme triángulo que pulsaba diciendo ¡¡¡¡WARNING!!!!... El mayor estaba confundido, miró a su mimi y observó que el collar insignia estaba parpadeando con aquella luz roja. Miró su celular y un mensaje se mostraba en éste:

<<Mimi modo defensivo... precaución, posible ataque del mimi... precaución, posible ataque del mimi... sistema neurológico al límite>>

\--( _Joder_ )--

\--Oye, dile a tu puto gato que deje de gruñir-- dijo la mujer.

Dean se había inclinado un poco hacia ella, era una forma de ataque, casi como si se le fuera a tirar encima.

\--( _Oh, joder haz algo hombre que va despellejar a la puta... espera, eso suena bien, sí, déjalo que la despelleje._ )-- ¡No!

\--Dean... mírame... -- dijo algo entrecortado.

Dean no volteaba, estaba a punto de saltar cuando una voz salió del celular.

<<¡MIMI-54!>>\-- dijo una voz femenina.

Automáticamente el rubio relajó los hombros y cambió por completo la postura por una más pasiva.

\--Mamá-- susurró el mimi.

<<Eso, calma, shhh, calma, Dean, por favor vuelve a la par de tu amo>> repitió la voz, el rubio siguió las órdenes sin vacilación, el rubio se colocó al lado de su amo.

\--Estúpido gato-- gruñó entre dientes Meg.

<<Se lo advierto señorita Masters, el mimi aún tiene la insignia roja, si no se calla tendremos un grave accidente, y si usted no quiere una cirugía plástica deberá cerrar la boca, le sugeriría que se vaya>> la voz habló severa y firme, la pelinegra resopló molesta y se puso en marcha hacia la recepción.

Castiel respiró con más calma, Dean aún seguía tenso, su amo llevó la mano a la parte baja de su espalda dándole leves caricias en círculos, ya estaba calmándose y la luz de su collar paso de rojo a amarillo. Siguió haciendo el gesto hasta que llevó la mano por toda la cola del gato, haciendo que éste diera un respingo y un leve ronroneo saliera de la parte baja de la garganta del pecoso.

Castiel miró su teléfono y de él salió la imagen de una mujer de cabello corto y negro, y rostro de rasgos asiáticos.

Se oyó un zumbido que salió del collar, la luz era de color verde y luego pasó a azul claro. El moreno suspiró de alivio y a pesar de eso siguió dándole caricias a su minino.

<<Es un gusto conocerle señor Novak, soy Daoko Katzuhane>> dijo la mujer en la pantalla del celular <<Soy la Dueña de industrias Sakura>>

Maldita sea, que era la dueña de los putos mimis, prácticamente era la creadora en su teléfono. La mujer rió ante la expresión del hombre, tenía rasgos juveniles, quizás 24 años a lo máximo.

<<20>> dijo <<si pensaba en mi edad, tengo 20 años>> sonrió.

\--( _Ahhh... Bruja_ )--

\--Mamá... lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis emociones-- dijo el rubio abrazándose y frotándose del brazo del moreno.

<<No te preocupes, es normal... estás experimentando los celos y la ira>> dijo con voz vehemente.

\--Mis disculpas señorita Daoko yo... no pude contener a Dean-- dijo Cass bajando la voz.

<<No se disculpe, no es problema, yo siempre debo hacer esto, mediar personalmente para mis bebés>>

Castiel suspiró...

<<Oh, interesante, Dean aún es virgen>>

_¿¡¡QUE!!?_

A Dean se le coloreó de rojo todo su rostro, mientras Castiel observaba con ojos sorprendidos a la mujer en la pantalla.

La mujer no pudo contener una sonora carcajada que no intentó ocultar. <<Lo siento, el color azul en el collar me indica que aún no ha experimentado el placer en el coito>>

\--( _Mierda santa, todo lo dice el collar... te dije que deberías de haber probado la manzana_ )-- ssssh.

<<El collar insignia del mimi lee el sistema neurológico y las emociones, y eso nos ayuda a saber los avances de ellos en las revisiones mensuales>>

\--¿Revisiones mensuales?-- el moreno enarcó una ceja.

<<¿¡Dios que nadie lee las instrucciones del libro!?, sabía que le debía poner dibujitos>> susurró la chica <<Bueno... si, es como llevarlos al veterinario, pero mis doctores son especializados, ya que mis creaciones son delicadas y deben mantenerse en revisión... es gratis por si usted lo pregunta... de todos modos se mandará un mensaje cuando sea la fecha de revisión de su nekomimi>>

\--Oh, eso es bueno saberlo-- Castiel miró de reojo a su gatito, que escondía el rostro de vergüenza, las puntas de sus orejas humanas estaban rojas, y las gatunas estaban gachas. Lo que a su parecer era adorable.

<<Señor Novak, ha sido un gusto el conocer al amo de unos de mis bebés, debo volver al trabajo, aquí Daoko fuera>> y la pantalla del celular se volvio negra.

\--Mamá...-- dijo el rubio --siempre ha sido así de protectora con nosotros-- se apartó de Castiel y lo miró a los ojos --Cass... lo siento... yo no me quería comportar así, pero... ella olía horrible y... y... no me gustó que se te acercara y...--

Dean no terminó de hablar ya que Castiel lo calló con un casto beso.

\--Eh, shh... no te preocupes, yo soy solo tuyo-- dijo en voz baja, juntando las frentes de ambos, el moreno lo sostuvo de la barbilla para que el minino lo viera a los ojos, y ¡que ojos! él amaba esas gemas verdes.

\--Bueno-- dijo moviendo la cola con gracia y sonrió. El rubio se inclinó adelante regalándole un beso --no la quiero ver cerca de tí, tú solo me perteneces a mí y así como yo solo te pertenezco a tí-- dijo escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del castaño.

\--Lo sé-- dijo en voz baja rodeando con los brazos la cintura del minino.

.

.

.

\--Aww.. mira Luci, son tan adorables-- se oyó la voz de alguien.

_Balthazar_.

\--...--

\--Vamos, sigan que aún debo tomar video de esto, después te mando las fotos Cassy--

\--Balthazar-- advirtió el moreno.

\--¿Qué? es cierto, mira-- se acercó y le enseñó su tablet --¿a que son lindas?, aquí estás sosteniendo la barbilla... ah... y aquí un piquito de beso--

\--Balthy-- advirtió el inu --no alteres la paz--

\--Shhh-- dijo el inglés --que tú no te quejas cuando te tomo fotos en aquel to.....--

\--¡Suficiente!-- dijo el inumimi poniéndole la mano en la boca.

Dean seguía entre los brazos de Castiel, ignorando todo a su alrededor... pero al levantar la vista sobre el hombro del moreno, vio a aquella mujer que los miraba con un sonrisa llena de malicia y enojo.

( _"Esto no se acaba aquí"),_ pensó Dean entrecerrando los ojos hacia ella, aferrando los brazos alrededor de Castiel, quien le devolvió el abrazo ignorando los pensamientos de su minino.

**_("Él es mío")._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%
> 
> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. ¡¡¡PERDON!!!. Si se que tarde mucho y me disculpo, últimamente la U me tiene... muy mal y la verdad estoy en un momento no muy agradable en mi vida (depresión)... las amo no se olviden de eso y nos leemos en el proximo cap... bsitooossss..
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito
> 
> dedicado a : (muchas me han pedido dedicame un cap...) asíque hoy SELADEDIDO ATOD@S. Besotes oxox.


	11. ¿Quién es esa mujer?

## Capítulo: 11 ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Castiel admiraba el nuevo fondo de pantalla de su celular... Nunca admitiría haberle pedido a Balthazar la foto que les había tomado, en ella Dean y él se estaban dando un pequeño beso. Su amigo se la había enviado en una carpeta con las demás imágenes que capturó de Dean... No, él nunca lo admitiría.

Ahora, el rubio y él estaban en su cubículo. Después del incidente con Meg, Dean no se había despegado de su lado, y ahora el ojiverde dormía en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él y con la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello.

\--¡Oh, pensé que los perros eran posesivos!, ahora veo que me he equivocado-- dijo otro rubio asomándose por la puerta.

\--Los gatos son mas territoriales, Castiel huele a sus feromonas-- dijo el inumimi.

\--Shh... bajen la voz, ¿y cómo sabes eso Lucifer?-- preguntó el moreno.

El inu señaló su nariz.

\--Parte perro, amigo.

\--( _Dah, que era obvio_ )-- ¡cállate!

Castiel sintió como Dean se restregaba en sueños en su cuello, mientras ronroneaba y le enviaba una agradable y tierna sensación hacia su corazón que lo hizo sonreír.

\--Oye, Lucy ¿por qué tú no haces eso?... Mira que ahora le tengo celos a Cassie.

El perro lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Castiel suspiró internamente, él todavía pensaba en la forma en la que Dean reaccionó, y se preguntó si todos los mimi reaccionaban de igual manera, vio de reojo como Lucifer le estaba gruñendo a Balthazar mientras su amigo lo calmaba.

\--¿Todos reaccionan del mismo modo?-- dijo en voz baja.

El inumimi dejó de gruñir para observar al moreno.

\--Sí-- contestó sin vacilar --yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, primero al inglés y luego a otro lugar.

\--Fue mi culpa esa vez-- dijo Balthazar --él hizo lo mismo, cuando... por "error" me encontré con una de mis ex-aventuras en la calle, y ésta me abrazó sin pensar... Lucy casi le arrancó la cabeza-- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El inumimi alzó una ceja, con una mirada de molestia hacia el otro hombre, Castiel podría decir en sus pensamientos que prefería a Dean de esta manera, tan suave como se encontraba, dormido, sus brazos rodeando su torso y sentado en su regazo ronroneando entre sueños, pero... ¿qué pasaría si de verdad hubiera atacado a Meg?

\--( _Serás idiota, ¿en serio nos estamos preocupando por esa perra?_ )-- no es por ella.

\--( _¿Entonces?, genio, si no es por ella, ¿por qué es?_ )-- me preocupa Dean, no deseo que lo separen de mí.

\--( _Buen... punto_ )--

Su pensamiento estuvo de acuerdo en la aflicción de su corazón, pero, la señorita Daoko... ella no se veía como si fuera una persona capaz de separar a un mimi que es amado ¿o sí? El moreno observó a su amigo, seguía tratando de mimar al inumimi, quien al mismo tiempo lo rechazaba gruñendo.

\--Balthazar...-- dijo con su voz suave.

El inglés se movió y miró a su amigo al escuchar su nombre.

\--Mmh, dime Cassie.

\--¿Qué sabes de la señorita Daoko?-- su amigo se acomodó en su asiento enderezándose, Castiel presentía que lo que le iba a decir no era nada bueno.

\--No es asunto mío ni tuyo para discutir su vida, ella es mi amiga de la juventud y no me corresponde discutir cosas que ella a su tiempo tal vez saque a la luz-- dijo con seriedad --perdona Castiel, pero es lo mejor... lo sabrás a su tiempo, tal vez ella te lo diga. Veo que le has caído bien-- una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de su amigo.

Castiel solo asintió, él tenía razón, no era lugar para discutir asuntos que no le concernían, no quería ser entrometido, pero... ¿Por qué sentía que debía ir y hablar personalmente con ella?

\--Si quieres hablar con madre...-- dijo lucifer --cuando llegue el tiempo de la revisión de Dean, podrás verla, ella personalmente supervisa a sus médicos-- Lucifer dio un paso hacia Balthazar, quien dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del canino. Si él llega a verla, que de seguro hablará con la joven, tal vez tomen un café.

Dean se removió en su regazo, se apartó del moreno y bostezo, el ojiazul miró como su minino estiraba los brazos y restregaba uno de sus ojos con su mano.

\--( _Lindo_ )-- sí, lo es.

\--( _Sí, y aún así no te lo has follado_ )-- ¡cállate!

\--Buenos días, Cass-- dijo Dean al ponerse más cómodo en el regazo del mayor.

\--Corrección querido, es buenas tardes-- dijo Balthazar.

\--Y tenías que hablar para arruinar el momento, ven, anda vámonos que he hecho tortitas de carne para la hora del almuerzo y no se comerán solas--dijo Lucifer agarrando la oreja del inglés y llevándoselo del cubículo del ojiazul.

\--¡Hey!...Luci... ¡Eso duele!... ¡Para!-- se oyeron los quejidos de su amigo a lo lejos.

Ambos, neko y humano se miraron, solo para encogerse de hombros.

Entonces el rubio bajó la cabeza recordando algo, y habló con voz baja a su amo.

\--Yo... Cass... yo no te hice el lunch--dijo tristemente.

Castiel rio y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del mimi.

\--Será para la próxima, ¿que tal si hoy te invito a un sándwich de atún en el comedor?-- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\--¡Nya! ¡atún, yei!-- sus orejas se pusieron erguidas de felicidad y abrazó al mayor.

\--Falta una hora para mi receso, ¿que tal si te enseño el lugar?, acabo de mandar los últimos papeles y estoy libre-- Dean se movió para ponerse de pie y asentir con una sonrisa.

Castiel sonrió, _no me cansaré de ver tu sonrisa_. Se paró y tomó de la mano a Dean, procedió a guiarlo por el lugar.

\--Este es el cubículo de Balthy...-- no dijo más al ver al hombre sentado en el regazo del canino, la pareja se besaba como si nadie los pudiera ver. Los observaron en silencio unos segundos pero no notaron su presencia.

Dean tenía un conflicto con esa imagen y pensó "Bien por ti Lucifer, Cass aún no me da un besito en la oficina". Puchero mental.

\--Ok, no hemos visto nada... sigamos--jaló al menor de la mano llevándolo lejos de ese lugar.

Comenzaron el recorrido por el área de informática (según le había dicho su amo), era un espacio con muchas computadoras; luego por un lugar con muchos cubículos iguales a donde trabajaba Cass, pero en este había personas contestando llamadas, Castiel lo llamó: "atención al cliente". ¡Que lugar extraño! pensó Dean. Pasaron por varias oficinas con paredes de vidrio que le recordaron a su antiguo hogar, nada más que donde había nacido las paredes que lo rodeaban eran oscuras y mucho más altas. Recorrieron tanto como pudieron; en ocasiones otras personas se detenían para hablar con Cass, algunas trataron de acariciar las orejas de Dean, algo que no dejó que pasara al ocultarse detrás de su amo, varias de ellas entregaron papeles a Cass, Dean no entendía para qué eran, pero Cass los miraba con seriedad y daba su opinión sobre el trabajo... Dean hubiera querido saber ¿qué era un contrato renovado? o ¿qué era un contrato a corto plazo?.

\--Gracias-- dijo la mujer dejándolo solo, Dean vio a su amo suspirar.

\--Cass...-- iba decir que le explicara qué era esa cosa de los contratos, si no fuera porque su estómago aprovechó para traicionarlo, y dejar que un gruñido de hambre se oyera.

\--¡Oh, creo que ya es hora del almuerzo!-- dijo viendo su reloj --ven, vamos por ese sandwich que te prometí-- le dijo y sonrió.

La pequeña cafetería a la que irían quedaba en el edificio de enfrente, subieron en ascensor al piso donde se encontraba la puerta de salida, al abrirse las puertas y salir... Un olor muy familiar llamó la atención del rubio... era canela, no, era.. ¿pastel de cereza?, ¡sí, era pastel de cereza!.

Cruzaron la calle agarrados de las manos, Dean volteó y solo alcanzó a ver a lo lejos la espalda de una mujer con una larga cabellera rubia... Era una inumimi, su cola gruesa y las orejas plateadas la delataban; cargaba una niña pequeña inumimi, iba agarrada del brazo de otra mujer, esta era humana y más bajita que la otra, tenía el cabello corto negro. Se estaban alejando y las espaldas se veían cada vez más lejos, perdiéndose entre la multitud... No sabía porqué, pero la mujer se le hizo conocida, y también el olor a pastel de cereza que emanaba de ella... No se equivocaba, le era muy familiar...

¿Porque sentía en su corazón que debía correr hacia la mujer rubia?, era un instinto extraño.

¿Quién era esa mujer? Y ¿por qué olía a pay?... Le he visto en algún lugar, lo sé... Pero ¿cómo?

\--¿Dean?... ¿sucede algo?-- llamó el moreno al ver que su minino se detenía. Dean no respondía, seguía viendo hacia atrás y Castiel trató de ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de su mimi... El moreno no podía ver nada, solo la multitud de gente, decidió llamar otra vez a su gatito.

\--Gatito... Dean-- llamó esta vez al rubio, quien se giró hacia él.

\--¿Eh?--

\--Dean, ¿pasa algo?... ¿por qué te detuviste?-- preguntó.

Dena lo miró y simplemente negó con la cabeza --no pasa nada Cass... creí... creí ver una paloma-- mintió.

Al parecer Cass le creyó, ya que sonrió y rio de lo que dijo su neko.

\--En serio... ¿una paloma, Dean?-- rio --bien sigamos, creo que el hambre te está afectando gatito-- dijo jalándolo suavemente de la mano para seguir caminando.

Se dejó guiar por su amo, trató de olvidar el olor a pastel de cereza y solo concentrarse en compartir un delicioso desayuno con su amo.

Pero aún así... en su corazón, aún dictaba la pregunta...

_¿Quién es esa mujer?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%
> 
> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. Besos y mucho confeti. Sueñen con Misha ewê.
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito
> 
> dedicado a : @Allure-Irreal.
> 
> Canción: Yelle -- Que Veux-tu


	12. Remember me

**Capítulo 12; Remember me**

 

Balthazar se encontraba con una sonrisa sublime después del beso que se dieron con su querido perrito, nada le borraría la sonrisa del rostro. Su teléfono vibró en el escritorio y el siguiente mensaje se dejó ver: _ <<Hice té verde, Sakura quiere verte, y jugar contigo y Luci. Le dije que estas ocupado, pero ella insiste en mostrarte su nuevo dibujo. Por cierto, gracias por las crayolas. Att D>>_

 

El rubio sonrió al leer mensaje.

 

—Sakura —susurró para sí mismo.

 

Al lado de su computador descansaba una cajita hecha con palitos de helado, con adornos simples, al verla la sonrisa del hombre desapareció, volvió a tomar su celular y respondió: << _Dile que iré a verla más tarde, iré con Luci, creo que les gustará jugar juntos. Att: B_ >>

 

Pasó un minuto y de nuevo el celular vibró.

 

<< _Perfecto, le acabo de decir y está dando saltos en el sofá, dice que estrenará su nueva corona porque su príncipe vendrá, aquí te esperamos. Att: D_ >>

 

Balthazar sonrió… _Príncipe_ … Solo ella podía decirle así. Vio de vuelta la cajita y la alcanzó con la mano atrayéndola delicadamente y la abrió; sobre el algodón envuelto en tela, había tan solo un pequeño relicario. Lo tomó y lo puso en la palma de su mano… Simple y dorado, en el reverso solo se podía ver grabada una S. Abrió el pequeño objeto y cerró los ojos; una voz en sus recuerdos se dejó oír para él.

 

_*Cuídalo ¿sí?, cuando lo abras recuerda que siempre la hicimos sonreír. Ella te quería mucho, ¡no lo olvides!*_

 

_*¡Hey, príncipe!… no me obligues a hacerte reír… Anda o si no, no te daré pastel*_

 

_*Me encanta el pastel de chocolate*_

 

Abrió los ojos y vió la pequeña foto de dos chicas, ambas asiáticas, una de ellas era mucho más pequeña; con mejillas regordetas y cabello liso corto negro, sonreía como nunca y estaba abrazando a otra chica más mayor. Esta era diferente; ojos cansados, una mascarilla de oxígeno resaltaba sobre todo, labios algo partidos, pálida y con ojeras oscuras bien marcadas, llevaba un gorro púrpura tejido con una flor de adorno. A pesar de su aspecto cansado y apagado, una pequeña sonrisa, llena de mucho amor se dejaba ver.

 

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensarías de mi actitud? —suspiró tragándose el nudo en la garganta— Creo que me golpearías y me dirías: _Príncipe tú no eres así, eres mejor que eso_ —susurró.

 

* _Príncipe, he tejido algo… Es para ti, te gustan las bufandas ¿verdad?… Es por tu cumpleaños*_

 

Una lágrima rebelde fue la que cayó verticalmente sobre la mejilla del inglés, tragó y cerró con cuidado el relicario. Limpió la lágrima y suspiró. Con suma delicadeza devolvió el pequeño objeto a su cajita. Y la ubicó de vuelta cerca de su computador.

 

—¡Hey Balthy mira, traje café! —el inumimi se detuvo y miró a su dueño, olfateó el ambiente… _Tristeza…_ Era lo que emanaba de su amo—. ¿Balthy? —lo llamó.

 

El rubio giró para enfrentarse a la expresión preocupada del mimi.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, el otro solo asintió y se acomodó más en su silla. Lucifer no le creyó. Y se señaló la nariz dándole a entender que podía olfatear su tristeza.

 

El rubio rió —Estoy bien, me has traído café para acompañar las tortitas de carne… hubiera preferido una soda —hizo un puchero.

 

El mimi entrecerró los ojos —¡Te lo tomas y punto!, al menos sé agradecido— le tendió el café con molestia, el inglés lo tomó con la mano para posarlo en su escritorio.

 

—Más tarde... —dijo apartando la mirada— mas tarde iremos a ver a Sakura, ella estará feliz de que juegues con ella.

 

El inumimi sintió que todo enojo se fue de su ser, y su cola empezó a agitarse de felicidad.

 

—¡Excelente!, así pasamos a la pastelería por un pedazo de torta de chocolate, del que tanto le gusta, y quiero comprarle nuevos marcadores… ¿Sabes, ayer me mandó un nuevo dibujo? ella es toda una artista —sonrió felizmente, se sentó en otra silla próxima a su dueño y acercó la cajita del almuerzo que preparó para ambos.

 

_*Mira acabo de terminar mi nuevo cuadro, es para tu sala… espero te gusten los cerezos*_

 

—Sí, lo es —dijo en voz baja, mirando de vuelta a la pequeña cajita—, y a ella siempre le gustó el pastel —dijo de último.

 

**_< <Me recuerdas a ella>>_ **

 

♤♡♢♧

 

Castiel veía a su minino que comía con tanta felicidad su sándwich de atún, que hasta gemía de la felicidad.

 

—(¡¡ _Que esos gemidos fueran por otra cosa!!)—¿_ no puedes dejar de pensar en eso por un momento por favor?

 

—( _Hey soy tú, ¿recuerdas?)— ¡_ solo cállate _!_

 

El castaño se dedicó a comer su sándwich de pavo sin despegar los ojos de Dean y su cara de felicidad. Era raro, pero en serio le recordó algo. Sí, al pequeño gatito que una vez tuvo cuando era pequeño.

 

₩₩₩₩₩

 

_Dean era un pequeño gatito que se encontraba en una esquina de un callejón, Castiel tenía siete años para aquel entonces._

 

_Era un día de lluvia y Castiel iba agarrado de la mano de su mamá. Con su sombrillita transparente veía como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella, y entonces a lo lejos, casi imperceptible, escuchó leves maullidos, su madre platicaba con otra mujer así que decidió soltar su mano e ir hacia donde se oían aquellos sonidos._

 

_Con sus botitas rojas de goma corrió hacia un callejón y entonces ahí lo vio._

_Un gatito, rubio, atigrado... temblaba de frío cerca del contenedor de basura. Castiel se acercó con cuidado para no asustarlo. El pequeño minino estaba totalmente empapado, el niño dio algunos pasos más para llegar al animalito, el gatito levantó su pequeña cabeza dejando ver sus increíbles ojos verdes. Castiel sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó con más cuidado y el gatito se encogió más en su lugar al ver al humano aproximarse. Castiel se detuvo y lo observó, momentos después posó la sombrilla sobre el gatito, y luego, con mucho cuidado, acercó la mano._

 

_El gatito al principio se erizó, pero con paciencia olfateó la mano del niño y restregó la cabeza en ella. Castiel sonrió aún más y lo acarició._

 

_—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó con su pequeña voz._

 

_El gatito simplemente ronroneó._

 

_—Lo tomaré como un sí._

 

_Abrió la cremallera de su chaqueta y con cuidado tomó en sus manos al gatito empapado y lo metió en ella._

 

_—¡Aquí estarás calentito! —dijo cerrando su chaqueta, dejando ver solo la cabecita del gatito._

 

_—¡CASTIEL, HIJO! —se oyó la voz de su madre llamándolo, tomó su sombrilla y corrió hacia la mujer— Castiel, ¡me asustaste!, no te separes así de mí… —la mujer vio la cabecita del gato— ¡Oh!… ¡No Cas!, no podemos tener un gato en este momento, ve y déjalo donde lo hallaste —dijo la mujer seriamente._

 

_—Pero mami… Yo cuidaré de él… Yo puedo, ¡por favor mami! —rogó poniendo los mejores ojitos azules de cachorrito que pudo para convencer a su mamá._

 

_—No me mires así… ¡Arg!... De acuerdo lo llevaremos, pero tú te harás cargo ¿de acuerdo? —la mujer dijo con los labios apretados._

 

_Castiel estaba feliz y asintió rápidamente. De alguna manera su madre rió al ver al gatito._

 

_—¿Y cómo se llamará? —le preguntó su madre, a la vez que lo tomaba de la mano mientras se encaminaban a su casa._

 

_—Dean —dijo felizmente._

 

_—¿Dean?... ¿Por qué no Dorothy? —río la mujer._

 

_—Nooo.. El tiene cara de Dean —dijo castiel riendo—, y no es una chica, él es un chico._

 

_—Ok, hahaha, ok Dean será._

 

_—Vamos a casa Dean..._

 

_¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥_

 

Sonrió hacia su plato vacío y rió con el recuerdo, ese había sido su día favorito, en medio de la lluvia...

 

—¡Hey Cass!… —dijo el ojiverde que lo miraba.

 

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

 

—Te pregunté si pediremos postre.

 

—¡Oh, claro! —sonrió y lo observó más detenidamente y se enfocó en sus ojos verdes.

 

—¿Qué? —dijo sonriendo, sus mejillas se habían coloreado por la mirada penetrante del castaño.

 

—¿Te he dicho que me gustan tus ojos? —el rubio parpadeó y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más carmesí.

 

—No, esta es la primera vez —miró hacia su plato vacío.

 

—Me gustan mucho, me recuerdan a alguien —dijo mientras veía la carpeta de postres.

 

Dean entrecerró los ojos al ver la forma en cómo su amo sonreía, hizo un puchero y se preguntó a quién le recordaba.

 

—¿A quién?

 

—Esa historia, será para otro momento, pero créeme que tus ojos son los más hermosos y a él le hubieras gustado mucho —sonrió con mucho más amor hacia el pecoso.

 

_Él…_

 

_—_ Pay de manzana será entonces —sonrió al rubio.

 

Dean no podía estar enojado con su amo, así que solo sonrió y lo abrazó.

 

**_< <Me recuerdas a él>>_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. Besos y mucho confeti. Sueñen con Misha ewê.
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito


	13. Una vez fueron robots

Una inumimi miraba con atención a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, luego volvió la mirada hacia varios tubos grandes, dentro de ellos habían mimis aún en proceso de crecimiento.

\--Es raro ver cómo se desarrollan-- dijo la mimi.

\--Antes eran robots-- habló la mujer sin apartar la vista del panel holográfico de uno de los tubos.

\--En realidad no te gustaban --habló de nuevo la mimi, acercándose a ella, abrazándola por detrás.

\--Si hubieras estado ahí, tú también los habrías odiado-- dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza.

\--No es mi intención que recuerdes eso; ¿sabes que te amo verdad?-- afirmó más los brazos, apretando el abrazo.

\--Tú has sido la única excepción, los demás me dicen mamá-- sonrió --Mary, ¿enserio me amas?-- preguntó la mujer.

\--Claro que lo hago, tú has sido la primera humana que he visto; que los demás mimis te vean como una madre es otra historia-- suspiró --yo solo te quiero a ti Daoko.

Era cierto, ella tenía un efecto diferente. Era por no ser creada por sus manos.

La mimi la observó y preguntó.

\--Mis hijos... ¿tú crees que me recuerden; así como yo los recuerdo?

\--No... no aun, ellos... su proceso fue siguiendo el protocolo, en cambio tú; tu desarrollo no fue igual... él tomó mucho el querer perfeccionarte-- dijo, la asiática giró sobre sus pies para quedar frente a la mimi rubia que la abrazó más, Daoko enterró el rostro en el pecho de la mayor, la fragancia del perfume a miel era tranquilizante.

\--Él, no nos hará más daño...-- dijo besando la frente de la chica más joven, apartó parte del fleco de cabello negro, ahí una cicatriz que era muy antigua se dejó ver-- ¿esto lo hizo él verdad?-- preguntó.

\--No-- contestó --Esto fue hecho por mi padre-- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\--Por eso odias a los antiguos mimis--dijo-- los robots te recuerdan a tu padre.

\--Él... dañó a un amor mutuo entre una pareja, él nos hirió a mi madre y a mi hermana... de ultimo me hirió más a mí, dejándome esto de recuerdo-- señaló la cicatriz --él destruyó todo lo que una vez amé y mató a mi madre en el proceso.

\--Él sabe que... bueno, solo dejaste a un mimi robot en funcionamiento... ¿por qué?

\--Él me salvó la vida.

Fue lo único que dijo.

Daoko presionó un botón, y a la derecha unas puertas se abrieron, Mary miró hacia el fondo donde un mimi muy diferente se mostró, traía un casco puesto, estaba sentado sobre una silla mullida; sus manos estaban posadas en los brazos del mueble, su postura era recta. El casco tenía visor negro y solo se le veía media cara, varios cables conectados salían de los lados del casco, parecía una muñeca bien cuidada, inmóvil, solo siendo parte de la base I.A. de su ama.

\--Él es Astros --dijo ella-- él es quien vela por ustedes, es quien revisa el desarrollo fetal de todos los mimis; aparte es quien lleva toda la empresa y es quien vigila las redes de los collares insignia del mimi, se podría decir que él es el padre de todos mis bebés.

Mary no dijo nada, ella sabía que un robot era el que vigilaba a todos, pero jamás lo había visto de cerca, era como si estuviera... vivo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, ¡se veía tan humano!

Era como una muñeca de porcelana.

\--Daoko, no sé lo que pasó, pero espero que un día me lo digas-- dijo la mayor abrazándola.

\--Algún día, comprenderás porqué jugué a hacer de Dios --hundió nuevamente el rostro en el pecho de la mujer --Ella se me fue arrancada, no dejaría... no quería perderla...

\--¡¡Daoko!!.

Giró el rostro, una pequeña niña, con orejas de perro y cola esponjosa corría hacia ella.

\--Ni yo, yo no veo la vida sin ella-- dijo la mimi.

\--No la perderé de nuevo-- susurró la científica.

* * *

 

El día era perfecto, un clima ni tan helado ni tan caliente, era perfecto y nublado, o bueno eso era lo que Balthazar veía desde la ventana de la pastelería; él y su mimi esperaban en la fila para pedir la torta de chocolate que tanto ansiaban. Sostuvo su celular y leyó el mensaje de su mejor amigo:

<<Gracias por las fotos>> el rubio sonrió al leer. De inmediato le respondió.

<<A la próxima tomaré un video a ambos y te lo enviaré ;)>> ya Balthazar se imaginaba a Castiel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Todo iba bien para su amigo; le encantaba verlo sonreír. Se alegró tanto haber podido convencer a su amiga para que le diera el mimi en navidad.

\--Siguiente-- se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

\--Balthazar, es nuestro turno --dijo el mimi tratando de llamar su atención.

El hombre salió de su trance y se dirigió a la señorita que estaba en el mostrador.

\--Un pequeño pastel de chocolate por favor, ¿y podría ponerle una mini lámina de chocolate con una dedicatoria?

La mujer sonrió --por supuesto señor, usted dirá.

La empleada se dirigió hacia los pasteles y sacó una pequeña torta de chocolate, y de una cajita sacó la lámina que había pedido el rubio, la mujer tomó una manga pastelera con una boquilla fina para poder escribir con más facilidad en la lámina.

\--De: Tu Príncipe, Para: Una Bella Reina.

La mujer asintió y lo escribió; el mimi sonrió con la dedicatoria, tal vez Balthazar no lo sabía, pero Lucifer sabía todo el pasado de su amo.

Él sabía porque él siempre estaba deprimido en Diciembre, el sabía porqué le gustaba ir al jardín Japonés solo para ver el hermoso invernadero. Su amo sonrió al ver el pequeño pastel en la caja, y nada importó más, el verlo sonreír era lo que más le gustaba; esa era su misión, hacer a su amo feliz.

*¿Puedes guardar un secreto Luci?, cuando cumplí 5 recordé... yo recuerdo todo, no le digas a Balthazar... solo Daoko puede saberlo... Luci, me alegro que él cumplió su promesa*

Lucifer bajó la mirada a sus pies y cerró los ojos.

\--(Quiero recordar, quiero saber porqué... porqué me duele tanto cuando te veo llorar. Quiero saber porqué... ¿por qué nos amaste tanto? Quiero saber, ¿por qué a ella la dejaste ir y a mí no?)--

Abrió los ojos y Balthazar salió de la fila con una caja en sus manos, ¿por qué preguntarse esto ahora?, todo mimi al final quiere saber cómo fue y cómo murió, quiere saber si alguna vez tuvo familia, pero cuando llegas a enamorarte de tu amo eso ya no importa; solo quieres hacerle feliz y nunca verle llorar.

\--Ya tengo el pastel, ¿nos vamos? --le extendió la mano.

El inu vio la mano de su amo, por un momento vaciló. La tomó y entrelazó los dedos con los del otro. Si esta es la delicadeza, es la sensación más agradable.

*No importa. Sé feliz. No llores. Yo volveré a ti. Me esperaras. Yo tambien te amo. Yo estoy contigo... yo volveré a ti*

El mimi se quedó quieto, esas palabras en su mente, ¿acaso fueron parte de su pasado? Por un momento se asustó, jamás había recordado nada, esto solo ocurría con los mimis que estaban cerca de su muerte junto a su amo. Respiró hondo y notó como una mano llegaba a su mejilla, miró a la persona que tenía enfrente.

\--Luci... Luci... joder ¿me oyes? ¡Oh, gracias al cielo!, me asustaste-- le acarició la mejilla-- no vuelvas a hacer eso, te estuve llamando, te detuviste, no respondías a mis llamados, me asusté-- dijo el humano.

El mimi simplemente negó con la cabeza. No podía preocupar a su amo.

\--Estoy bien... estoy bien Balthy --mintió y sonrió.

\--¿Estás seguro?

El otro asintió --vamos o llegaremos tarde-- dijo tomando la mano del humano para llevarlo al auto.

\--(Será mejor... será mejor decirle a madre)--

￼

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola abejitas aquí mydolly12 con un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi... espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado no olviden en darle a la estrellita mágica y comentar vuestras opiniones que nos ayudan mucho. Besos y mucho confeti. Sueñen con Misha ewê.
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito


	14. Tú mío, Yo Tuyo.

\---Te contaré una historia, tal vez sea superficial... pero nació del corazón de mi madre. Mi hermana mayor Anna me la contaba todas las noches cada vez que mi madre no estaba, tomaba aquel libro y lo leía para mí, trataba que se oyera como mamá lo relataba cada noche para nosotros. --dijo Castiel acercando a su minino un poco más, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

**\---Una vez, hace muchos años, la Luna y el Sol fueron amantes; ella se enamoró profundamente de aquellos rayos que le daban calidez, y el Sol... el Sol siempre la amó, aún a lo lejos, él la observó con cariño.**

**Ellos estaban juntos, bajaban a la tierra para poder abrazarse y besarse, y pasear juntos en aquellas hermosas praderas agarrados de la mano. Eran felices, muy felices... pero esto no le gustó a Dios. No. Ellos fueron hechos para señorear en sus distintos tiempos.**

**Así que un día Dios los separó, enviándolos lejos uno del otro, los dos astros separados lloraron amargamente...** \---Castiel hizo una pausa y hundió su mano sobre el rubio cabello de Dean, que ronroneó a gusto por el cariño de su amo.---

**Dios se entristeció al verlos sufrir, entonces les concedió un deseo; en ese pedido se les permitiría verse cada cierto tiempo, en esos escasos instantes ellos dos se unirían de nuevo, poco tiempo pero lo harían, esto fue llamado: eclipse. No importa si era solar o lunar, los dos amantes sabían que se verían de nuevo. Y aún, a pesar del corto tiempo que sería su encuentro, ellos felices siempre esperarían, solo para abrazarse y regalarse un beso cálido y poder soñar que, tal vez un día, juntos para siempre estarían.**

\---Cass, me gustó mucho, ¿en serio ellos fueron amantes?--- preguntó el mimi acostado entre los brazos del moreno.

\---Para serte sincero, Dean, no lo sé... ella me lo contaba cada noche cuando Gabriel y yo aún éramos niños ---suspiró---, mi madre siempre decía que era real, entonces los eclipses no existirían.

Sonrió con el recuerdo.

El moreno observó la ventana de la habitación, estaba lloviendo y los rayos resonaban a la distancia. En el pronóstico del tiempo de la mañana no pronosticaron lluvias, para cuando la tormenta se armó, el ojiazul y el minino se habían apresurado a llegar al apartamento. Castiel dio gracias a Dios que la tormenta se empezó a desatar justo cuando ya habían puesto un pie en el edificio. No obstante, en el primer rayo que se dejó oír y mostrar Dean se erizó y gritó, se aferró al brazo del mayor con mucha fuerza. Castiel pensó que le cortaría la circulación del brazo, pero aún sintiendo dolor se lo permitió.

Aprendió una cosa más de su mimi...

**_Dean le tiene miedo a los rayos._ **

Una vez en su departamento Dean aún no soltaba a Castiel, entre más retumbaban los truenos, más este se aferraba a su dueño. El ojiazul trató de calmarlo y acarició su cabeza y espalda, el rubio lo soltó, pero no se alejó.

Castiel tuvo una idea, su madre Naomi siempre lo hacía.

Fue a la cocina y calentó una taza de leche con chocolate, se la dio al pecoso que se la tomó de inmediato. De la mano Castiel lo guió a su cuarto, se acostó junto a Dean y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, los cubrió con la manta y le contó una historia sobre dos amantes brillantes

*******

Ahora Castiel miraba por la ventana y la tormenta aún no paraba, las gotas de agua golpeaban el vidrio con mucha fuerza, decidió ver a su mimi, estaba dormitando y ronroneando. Tras besarlo entre las orejas le susurró:

\---Tú quizá eres mi Luna... solo espero que Dios no te separe de mí---

Se acomodó en la cama y también se quedó dormido con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, unos reflejos de relámpagos ocasionales; y los ronroneos de Dean, fueron en ese instante, su canción de cuna.

 

* * *

 

El olor a algo lo despertó, ¡olía tan delicioso! era ¿qué? Tal vez tocino... y a verduras horneadas, con queso derretido en ellas.

Abrió los ojos y notó que el delicioso aroma no provenía de sus sueños, trató de abrazarse a Dean pero ya no estaba junto a él, su lado de la cama estaba vacío, las mantas tiradas hacia atrás y sus pijamas sobre estas.

Decidió que era hora de descubrir qué es lo que estaba haciendo su minino, el olor a tocino fue lo que llenó más profundamente sus fosas nasales, se dirigió directamente a la cocina, nada lo preparó para la imagen esplendorosa que tendría frente a él.

Allí estaba su mimi, cocinando y... su culo redondo al descubierto, podía ver toda la desnuda espalda y piernas largas delante de él, algo se rompió en su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Dean desnudo y solo con un delantal puesto?, miró como la cola negra del gato se movía con gracia y pereza en el aire, ¡era hipnotizante!, era como si estuviera llamándolo a participar en su juego de movimientos.

\---( _Ve y acaricia su cola_ )--- No ---(¡ _Anda, sé que quieres!, ¡ve de una vez y acaríciala! ¡Oh, mira ese culo tan redondo y pecoso! Yo sé que quieres poner las manos en esas mejillas rosadas. ¡Ve y hazlo_!)--- No puedo hacerlo.

El moreno iba a dar media vuelta y devolverse de inmediato a la habitación cuando... todo se detuvo, Dean empezó a menear las caderas en un movimiento junto al tarareo de su voz, Castiel ya no pudo más, caminó con suavidad, sigiloso como un depredador acechando a su presa, su presa eran las mejillas del otro ---( _Eso, sigue, sé que quieres, lo queremos comer entero_ )--- Lo queremos comer entero ---( _Sí_ )--- ¡Sí!

Se acercó más y más, ese culo rosado iba a ser suyo, y allí estaba, a solo centímetros de él, la cola erguida en el aire lo invitaba a tocar. ---(¡ _Anda, toca, sé que quieres_!)--- Sí quiero.

Plantó las palmas de las manos y se oyó un chillido que salió de la boca de su minino.

\---C... Cass, ¿qué... ¿qué estás... qué estás haciendo? ---el moreno apretó más las nalgas del otro, el rubio dejó escapar un gemido. Sintió como Castiel puso su pecho contra su espalda, se sentía caliente. Su amo estaba hirviendo, ¡y su olor! ¡Oh! Ese olor que emanaba del cuerpo de su humano era embriagante.

\---Dean, ¿qué haces solo en delantal, y en la cocina? ---susurró una pregunta en las orejas humanas del otro. El pecoso sintió como su oreja se volvía caliente y ese mismo aliento mandaba una ola de electricidad en toda su espalda baja. Castiel aún seguía amasando sus nalgas, ¡con tanto entusiasmo!

\---Yo, tu hermano habló... a tu celular, y... ahh, dijo... que... Cass... y... dijo... que esto... que esto te gustaría... ummmm ---gimió al sentir un apretón más fuerte.

\---¿Ah, sí? ---dijo con una voz ronca más de lo normal, el moreno le dio una nalgada, solo para oír el grito tan espléndido que salió de aquella boca, eso lo puso aún más duro entre sus pantalones. Deslizó la mano por su espalda baja, descendió acariciando ahora su cola felina en toda su extensión, volvió sobre el recorrido de su mano para llegar al nacimiento del rabo y apretar con las yemas de los dedos esa zona tan erógena, el rubio se tensó y gritó, sus piernas se volvieron débiles y se sostuvo de la mesa tratando de seguir de pie.

\---( _Bendito seas Gabriel, cuando esté más cuerdo te enviaré una canasta de bollos_ )---

\--- _Sí...ii_ \---confirmó el otro. Dean tuvo una creciente necesidad de elevar el culo y presentarlo a su amo. En serio las caricias del hombre eran ¡tan exquisitas! y ¡oh! su mano se trasladó a acariciar el largo de su espalda. ---C... Cass ---gimió.

Castiel vio como Dean se apoyaba más en la mesa y elevaba un poco más el culo hacia él, ¡Era tan hermoso!, el moreno se inclinó sobre el rubio y dejó que su erección aprisionada en su pantalón tocase las mejillas del otro. Castiel fue hacia los oídos gatunos del otro y le susurró.

\---¿Sientes esto? ---movió las caderas para que el otro sintiera su polla dura entre sus mejillas. ---Así es como me tienes Dean ---dijo arrimándose más y moviendo más su polla en el culo del otro, Dean se estremeció y gimió. Ensartó y arrastró sus uñas sobre la mesa dejando enormes surcos en la madera. ---No soy de piedra Dean, ¿dime que debo hacer?... ---se restregó más contra el otro ---¿con esto? ---dijo mordiendo la punta de la oreja gatuna del mimi.

\---¡¡NYA!! ---maulló--- Yo... Cass... quiero... uhmm, quiero ser tuyo... ---dijo con un gemido, elevando el culo aprisionando más el pene de su amo.

\---¿En serio lo quieres dentro?, ¿en serio quieres que te joda con esto? ---se apretó más contra el culo del otro. Dean estaba haciendo los gemidos más hermosos ---Porque... ¿sabes?... yo quiero enterrar mi polla... bien profundo... en tu lindo culito ---dijo dejando su cálido aliento sobre el oído del otro, recorriendo luego su cuello con una línea de besos desesperados.

\--- _Sí... quiero..._

\---Como tu quieras, Dean.

Castiel movió la mano a la perilla de la estufa apagando el fuego, él aún tenía un ápice de razón en su cabeza y no quería que ocurriera ningún accidente, miró el aceite de oliva sobre la mesa y lo tomó.

\---Primero, antes que nada, debo prepararte Dean, no quiero hacerte daño. ---El mimi asintió y dejó escapar un leve suspiro cuando sintió el masaje de aquella mano sobre su espalda baja.

Castiel movió la mano hacia la cadera del mimi, dando caricias pequeñas con los dedos y observando como la piel de su minino se erizaba de placer con los toques. Luego esa mano fue incursionando debajo del delantal hasta llegar a la polla erguida del rubio. ---¡Veo que aquí está muy húmedo! ---dijo al sentir la tela humedecida por las fugas del líquido preseminal del pecoso--- Bien, ¡mójate más para mí Dean! --susurró en la nuca ajena.

Dean oyó el sonido sordo del botón del pantalón de Cas, y luego el de una bragueta abriéndose. Él quería ver a su amo, él quería ver como su amo lo reclamaba por completo. Levantó la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro, ahí por fin, vio el rostro de su amo; Castiel tenía los ojos dilatados por la excitación y eso hizo que su cola se enredara en la muñeca del humano. ---¡Cas! ---gimió al sentir solo la tela del boxer presionando en su culo.

\---Shh, pronto... paciencia.

Dean lo quería ya, quería a su amo y quería que su humano solo fuera suyo. Se oía egoísta, pero él lo quería. El ojiverde vio como su amo sostuvo la botella de aceite en su mano y con cuidado virtió el resbaladizo líquido en la palma de su mano. Observó como el castaño se untaba los dedos y... ¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea!, su amo llevó esos dedos a su agujero, sintió el masaje de aquel dedo rodeando la fruncida aureola rosada. ---¡Vaya, vaya!... ¡Mira que bonito y rosado agujerito!, me pregunto que pasará si... ---Dean gritó al sentir la intrusión de aquel dedo, sintió el movimiento suave de su amo, acariciando su cadera para relajarse. ---Shhh, relájate, no te haré daño bebé. ---Dean le creyó.

Castiel sintió la presión alrededor de su dedo, era realmente apretado y él ya quería saber que sentían esas paredes apretadas alrededor de su polla. Introdujo más su dedo hasta que ambas falanges estaban dentro, y esperó un rato para seguir moviéndolo. Vio como las piernas de su minino temblaban y los suspiros que este dejaba escapar era... eran como música para sus oídos, decidió mover el dedo despacio, hasta que la sensación de los músculos ya estaban flojos para introducir el otro y así lo hizo. Dean ya tenía dos dedos dentro de él. ----¡Nya, Cas!... ¡Cas!... ¡Ahh! ---oía los lloriqueos del rubio. Castiel sonrió más al ver que su minino estaba moviendo las caderas, follándose él mismo contra los dedos de su amo.

\---¿ _Te gusta Dean_? ¿Te gusta tener mis dedos adentro de tu culito... uhmmm? ---dijo roncamente, haciéndolo estremecer. Movió con más violencia los dedos dentro del otro y en un movimiento tocó aquel punto dulce que hizo gritar al mimi, el rubio curvó la espalda al sentir esa electricidad pasar por cada miembro de su cuerpo, posó la cabeza en el hombro de su amo y este aprovechó a meter la mano bajo el delantal e ir directamente a tocar sus pezones, Castiel acarició los erguidos pezones y oyó como las uñas del mimi se arrastraban sobre la mesa. ---Me gusta verte destrozado, ¡enséñame más Dean!, ¡quiero ver como te corres! ---El rubio gimió más al sentir el pellizco brusco en su pezón izquierdo.

Castiel sacó los dedos y Dean se quejó en la pérdida, esto era demasiado, él quería enterrarse ya dentro del culo del mimi, los gemidos y quejidos de Dean lo estaban destrozando, dejó caer los pantalones y los boxers. Se untó más aceite en las manos y masajeó su pene para que quedara bien lubricado, no quería lastimar a su gatito, untó más aceite en el ano del otro provocando que el rubio diera un respingo por la intrusión. ---¡Cas! --- se oyó el llamado de su mimi. El castaño llevó su polla desnuda a la entrada del otro, se acarició contra aquel agujero rosado y vio como Dean se tensaba. Sonrió.

Con un movimiento deslizó con cuidado el glande por aquel apretado lugar, Dean apretó los dientes, su amo era más grande de lo que pensaba, sentía como los esfínteres se expandían poco a poco para darle más espacio a la enorme verga de su dueño. Castiel estaba siendo delicado y se encaminaba despacio dentro del rubio, sin querer Dean se movió un poco provocando el total empalamiento de este en la polla de Castiel, ambos dieron un gemido y el castaño sintió como la cola negra de Dean se enredaba en su cintura tratando de detener cualquier movimiento de parte del ojiazul.

\---¡Cas! ---gimió otra vez.

\---(¡ _Estamos dentro de él, estamos dentro de él!, ¡oh! Joder, se siente tan bueno_ )--- Sí. ---( _¿Sientes ese calor tan bueno, puedes sentir como nos quema?, es maravilloso_ )--- ¡Sí!.

Castiel jadeaba y tal vez la posición de sus cabezas eran incómodas para besar, pero necesitaba probar los labios del otro. ---¡¿Dean?! ---llamó, el rubio abrió los ojos a la mención de su nombre. Volteó a ver a su izquierda y vio los ojos de su amo. ---¡Dean! ---volvió a llamar. Castiel pudo ver los ojos del rubio, estaban muy dilatados, poco quedaba del maravilloso verde, y sus labios rosados regordetes estaban ahí frente a él, se acercó y los probó; eran iguales de deliciosos, nunca se cansaría de besarlos, ¡eran tan suaves! Era extraño pero sentía como si sus corazones se fundieran en uno solo con ese beso, movió las caderas y Dean dio un gemido ahogado en el beso.

Su permiso para moverse más fue ese gemido, se empezó a mover despacio y soltó los labios del otro, Dean se inclinó por completo en la mesa, Castiel se movía ágilmente y con cuidado. Los gemidos perfectos de Dean se escuchaban perfectamente en una letanía del nombre del castaño.

\---¡Cass!... ¡Nyaa!... ¡Cass! ¡Ahh! ---gemía. Castiel se inclinó sobre la espalda del otro quedando por completo sobre el mimi, movió un poco más rápido las caderas y... ---¡Ahh... Ahh... M-m... Cass... más! ---decía. Dean sentía esas idas y venidas tan exquisitas, dolían, pero era un dolor bueno y satisfactorio, pero quería más. ---¡Cass... Castiel... más! --rogó casi sin aliento.

\---¿Más?--- preguntó mientras rodeaba las caderas y trataba de encontrar aquel punto exquisito que hizo gritar con anterioridad a su minino.

\---S... sí, sí ---dijo difícilmente--- _Sí_ \---repitió.

Castiel no le defraudó, se movió más enérgicamente contra el otro hasta que solo el sonido de piel contra piel se oía con la combinación de los gemidos del rubio que fueron en aumento en aquella cocina. ---¡Oh Dean!, eres tan perfecto, tan bueno para mí, tan perfecto para mí, ¡mío, solo mío! ---dijo al oído del otro, se movió más fuerte y en un giro dio con aquel exquisito punto, Dean curvó la espalda gritando de satisfacción.

\---SÍ, ¡TUYO! ---gritó gimiendo por las embestidas--- Cass, Cass te quiero, Cass quiero... ¡Ah!, ¡quiero que!...¡Ahh! ¡Te vengas dentro de mí! ¡¡Me gusta mucho!! ¡¡Ahh, sí!! ---pidió el mimi y apretó más la cola en la cadera de su dueño.

\---Sí, sí Dean, ¡se siente tan bueno, tan rico!... yo también te quiero. ---Castiel vio las baldosas blancas y brillantes de la pared y vio ahí el reflejo de la cara del rubio, sus mejillas estaban rojas y tenía los ojos entrecerrados con lágrimas en aquellas gemas brillantes, tenía una línea de saliva en la comisura de su boca abierta por los gemidos. Dean era hermoso. Se movió más fuerte y rápido, apretando más las caderas del otro con sus manos, los gemidos se volvieron erráticos y Dean estaba moviendo sus caderas para poderse encontrar con los movimientos de su amo.

Llevó la mano debajo del delantal y encontró el pene de su minino que estaba muy húmedo, demasiado mojado por el líquido preseminal y era perfecto, con facilidad empezó a masturbar la polla del minino. ---¡OH! ---Dean gritó y sintió como algo quemaba en su vientre. ---Cass, no, ¿qué pasa?... yo ¡Ahhh!... yo... ---gimió al sentir que aquella mano se movía más ágilmente y como la verga del otro acertaba más con su punto dulce.

\---¡Vamos Dean, córrete para mí! ---esas palabras fueron mágicas para el mimi, aquel anhelado calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo, sin más se dejó ir, y Dean se empezó a correr.

\---¡¡CASTIEL!! ---gritó y manchó todo el delantal azul de Castiel con su semen, el mayor sintió las contracciones deliciosas de aquellos esfínteres y unos tres empujones más y él también empezó a correrse con el nombre del mimi en su boca.

\---¡¡DEAN!! ---¡Oh Dios! se sentía tan bueno correrse dentro del rubio. Este era el más perfecto orgasmo que había tenido en toda su vida. Dejó de mover las caderas y sin más arrastró a Dean con él, Castiel cayó al suelo con Dean sentado sobre su regazo dándole la espalda, su mimi aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo estaba completamente manejable, ambos respiraban rápido tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\---¿Cass? ---se oyó la suave voz de su minino.

\--¿Mmmh?

\--Ahora soy todo tuyo --dijo en un suspiro-- y... Tú, ahora también eres solo mío. --Castiel sonrió.

\--Sí Dean, soy todo tuyo.

《 ** _Usted ha completado la unión del mimi, le damos las más sinceras felicitaciones. Usted ha dado un gran paso para comenzar la bella vida al lado de su compañero, esperamos que sea una experiencia llena de felicidad y satisfactoria para usted. Cualquier duda que tenga, por favor comuníquese con empresas Sakura, tenga un buen día._** 》

\--- _Te amo_ \---susurró Dean girando el rostro hacia Castiel besándolo en los labios. Se sentía en extremo feliz de que ahora estuvieran unidos de por vida, amaba esta sensación tan cálida en su pecho.

\--- _Yo tambien te amo_ \---dijo Castiel mientras lo besaba, esto es tan increíble.

De verdad se sentía tan bueno, y era perfecto...

_Sí..._

_Era..._

_Perfecto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> por qué doll tardó mucho en actualizar... pues se complico la vida en los exámenes, me creí poderosa y al final... pos me desmaye y estube en reposo durante varios días, mi cuerpo resintió la falta de sueño y debido a eso enferme. Pero ya Estoy mejor. n.n disfruten de este hermoso cap.
> 
> Agradecimiento y Beta <3 : gracias por tu ayuda Johana Viterito (su perfil en wattpad: Johana viterito).
> 
> dedicado a :Allure-Irreal.


	15. Parte uno: Dean, ¿pesadillas, o recuerdos?

Abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor estaba hecho pedazos, sintió dolor en sus piernas y brazos, su cabeza estaba húmeda, sentía como algo resbalaba por su sien y luego por la mejilla hasta caer en el pavimento... una gota carmesí yacía frente a él, sentía que sus pulmones estaban siendo comprimidos. Al levantar el rostro, ahí, a su vista, pudo ver el destrozamiento total de un coche, eso lo asustó.

¿Dónde estaba Cass?... ¿Dónde?

Movió la vista a todas partes pero no lo encontraba, lo que vió en cambio fue el cuerpo de una mujer, era rubia... y un charco de sangre la rodeaba, eso lo asustó más. Trató de arrastrarse y sintió el más grande dolor de todo su ser que provenía de su pecho... llevó la mano hacia la zona... era... ¡¡Dios!! Algo estaba roto y había roto la piel de su cuerpo y su camiseta estaba empapada de... ¡Sangre! y dolía mucho... Era su costilla la que le había atravesado la piel.

Trató de gritar pero no pudo, su garganta no le dejaba hablar, había mucho humo, miró a todos lados buscando a su amo con desesperación.

¡Ho! Otro cuerpo... este se hallaba también tumbado muy lejos de él, el chico estaba moviéndose y miró como este levantó el rostro. Dean quería gritar ¡¡¡ese sujeto no tenía rostro!!!, pero estiraba la mano hacia él, la mayor parte del cabello largo de color castaño le cubrían la cara. Dean intentó gritar de nuevo, obtuvo fuerzas para hacerlo y gritó por ayuda, solo recibió silencio. Momentos después se oyó el chisporroteo de algo encendiéndose, y todo fue luz... una explosión de llamaradas... luego todo negro.

\---Dean.

Más allá en lo lejos, en la negrura oyó... alguien lo llamaba, no le gustaba la oscuridad... quería ver a Castiel.

\---¡¡¡Cass... ayúdame!!!... ¡¡¡DUELE... CASS!!! ---gritó dentro de la oscuridad que dolía y ardía en piel---¡¡¡AYÚDAME!!! ---El fuego lo estaba consumiendo vivo.

\---DEAN ---se oyó más cerca, él intentó levantar su cuerpo entre la negrura--- DEAN... DESPIERTA.

\---AYÚDAME ---gritó de nuevo, y luego una luz...

\---DEAN ---no, él no puede ir hacia esa luz, su amor lo necesita, ---DEAN ---su humano le llama. Él tiene que ir con Castiel.

\---DESPIERTA.

Cass lo está llamando.

\---DEAN ---el nekomimi se sentó de golpe en la cama agitado, su respiración entrecortada por el sueño tan vívido que acababa de tener, un par de brazos lo envolvían, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y su pecho dolía.

\---¡Oh, gracias al cielo!... Dios... Dean me tenías tan asustado... gritabas... y... ---Dean enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amo, quien le apretaba más entre sus brazos, el mimi aún sollozaba y las lágrimas se precipitaron en mayor cantidad al oír el aceleramiento del corazón de su dueño en la aflicción. Dean se aferraba a Castiel apretándose más al cuerpo del otro.

\---No despertabas... Dios Dean... aquí estoy, tranquilo, ya pasó... ya pasó, estás aquí conmigo... aquí estás a salvo ---Castiel decía balanceándose con Dean. Sentía como la respiración del mimi aún era errática por el llanto, y empezó a repartir besos en la sien del otro, acariciaba su cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

El collar estaba en alarma _["_ _Precaución, precaución, el mimi está a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, corregir, restablecer condición, precaución"]_. Eso le asustaba, necesitaba calmarlo. Pero ¿cómo?

Dean aún seguía llorando sin parar, su gatito había sufrido de una horrible pesadilla gritando por ayuda. Castiel no sabía que hacer.

En momentos así una canción de cuna ayuda.

Pero ¿cuál? Él no se sabía ni una... al menos... o si tal vez... no una de cuna...

\---Dean, trata de respirar. Uno inspira, dos exhala, uno inspira, dos exhala ---el mimi empezó a imitar a su dueño--- eso, sigue así, buen chico.

Empezó a tararear la melodía de la canción suavemente junto a la oreja gatuna.

\---Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más, pero nada se detiene, solo vivo para ti... ---cantó suavemente.

Dame solo un beso, que me alcance hasta morir. Como un vicio, que me duele... Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

Woouu wouuu

Y cuando te me acercas, se acelera mi motor. Me das fiebre, me hago fuego, y me vuelvo a consumir...

Dame solo un beso, que me alcance hasta morir. Como un vicio que me duele... Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

Whooooooooooooooo.

Dean empezó a dejar de temblar, eso era bueno, así que decidió seguir.

\---Luna no me abandones más. Que tiendo a recuperarme en la cuna de tus cráteres.

Silencio   
Se abre la tierra... y se alzan los mares, al compás del volcán.

Dean dejó de sollozar y se restregó contra su cuello, el ojiazul cantó un poco más alto para su minino.

\---Y cuando te me acercas, se acelera mi motor. Me da fiebre, me hago fuego, y me vuelvo a consumir.

Dame solo un beso, que me alcance hasta morir. Como un vicio que me duele... quiero mirarte a los ojos.

Luna   
No me abandones más   
Que tiendo a recuperarme   
En la cuna de tus cráteres   
Silencio   
Se abre la tierra   
Y se alzan los mares   
Al compás del volcán.

La melodía de la voz de su amo lo había hecho calmar, la voz era grave y desentonada, pero Cass estaba cantando para él.

\---Luna... luna... lunaaa ---y esa fue solo un murmullo cerca de su oído.

Dean sorbió por la nariz, Castiel solo siguió tarareando para él, las caricias en su espalda ayudaban a calmarlo más.

\---Gracias ---dijo el mimi contra el cuello del otro.

\---Te amo ---le susurró Castiel, esto lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. ---Todo está bien. ---siguió acariciando y regalándole besos, Dean rió lastimeramente al sentir uno de los besos en sus orejas humanas. ---Me gusta tu risa ---dijo estrujando más al otro entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron así, por lo menos durante casi una hora. La luz del collar se había vuelto de color verde, ya no era rojo, eso lo hizo sentir más aliviado.

Le acarició el cabello y Dean empezó a ronronear, esto lo hizo sonreír.

\---Creo que ya me siento mejor ---dijo tímidamente, en realidad no quería que su amo lo dejará ir de entre sus brazos.

\---Si quieres... podemos acostarnos de este modo. ---dijo con vehemencia, sintió como el neko lo rodeó más con sus brazos. ---Lo tomaré como un sí ---dijo y sonrió.

Ambos se deslizaron debajo de las sábanas y Dean quedó enterrado en su pecho, abrazándolo con poca fuerza, Castiel lo atrajo aún más entre sus brazos.

\---No te preocupes Dean, yo velaré tus sueños, ---besó el cabello rubio de su minino--- duerme, yo estoy aquí.

Dean cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el sonido calmante y acompasado del corazón de su amo. ---Te amo.

El ojiazul se quedó dormido después se sentir la respiración tranquila del otro, antes de dejarse llevar susurró: ---yo estoy aquí, te amo.

 

* * *

 

\---Daoko, ¿qué haces despierta? son las tres de la mañana, ¿y por qué estás en la oscuridad? ---dijo Mary al ver a su dueña, que observaba una pequeña pantalla flotante holográfica frente a ella.

Daoko estaba sentada en una gran silla mullida y tenía posados los codos sobre el escritorio, entrecerró los ojos a la pantalla para decirle sin mirarla:

\---Dean, estuvo cerca de tener un ataque de pánico.

Mary sintió que todo el sueño se había esfumado y de inmediato se acercó más a su ama.

\---¿Él... él está bien? ---preguntó.

\---Sí, al parecer Castiel pudo calmarlo. Las fases neurológicas de Dean están... ---suspiró.

\---¿Están? ---repitió la inu.

\---Esto es imposible, la sola idea de que los recuerdos flashbulb puedan volver, a una fase temprana del mimi es... incorrecto, sin embargo, Dean sufrió un Desorden de Estrés Post Traumático, es una mala noticia ---balbuceó la científica para sí misma.

Un fuerte sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, Mary había dado un golpe al escritorio y la miraba con mucha seriedad.

\---Dime, ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo? ---esta vez su voz era más firme y demandante, la asiática solo pudo suspirar.

\---Dean, él...

\---¿Él?

\---Está empezando a recordar ---dijo mirando a su mimi.

\---Recordar ---Mary se llevó la mano al pecho, necesitaba sentarse, Daoko se levantó de inmediato al ver la inestabilidad de su pareja, llegó a ella y la tomó del brazo sentándola en el mullido sofá cerca de ellas.

\---Calma, el recuerdo fue simulado en un sueño... una pesadilla mejor dicho...

\---Daoko, ---susurró--- ¿mi hijo estará bien, verdad? ---la miró con súplica.

\---Lo está, el está bien. ---dijo en voz baja abrazando a la rubia. ---Calma, mandaré un mensaje para adelantar la revisión física de Dean y le haré unos exámenes. ---dijo parándose y dándole un beso en los labios a la mimi, acariciando su espalda para que se calmara.

\---Oh Daoko, aún es muy temprano para que mi bebé recuerde. ---dijo dejando que las lágrimas surgieran, la científica rodeó con los brazos a la otra, enterrando la nariz en el cabello de su inumimi.

\---Lo sé, lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mis abejitas hermosas, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de mi nekomimi, ya estamos apunto de descubrir y aclarar muchas dudas.
> 
> Los amo un besote enorme.


	16. Parte dos: Sam, ¿pesadillas, o recuerdos?

La respiración agitada y una visión de sí mismo en el espejo; era la sexta vez que tenía el mismo sueño, la primera había sido demasiado horrible, solo gritos, un accidente de auto y dos personas frente a él, muertas, luego una explosión y un grito con su nombre. El ardor en su piel se sentía tan real, eso era lo más extraño, sacudió la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su cabello largo con el debido cuidado de sus orejas. Miró sobre el hombro hacia la puerta abierta del baño, Gabriel aún seguía dormido, esta vez había retenido sus gritos, no como las veces pasadas que los gritos despertaron con agitación a su amo y como era de esperarse... Gabriel no durmió hasta que el inumimi estuviera más estable.

Miró de nuevo al espejo, respiró hondo y abrió el grifo del lavamanos, se echó agua helada en la cara y secó su rostro. Fue al lado de su humano, levantó la mano y con cuidado apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara del rubio. Sonrió ligeramente y se metió debajo de las sábanas, su dueño lo sintió y con cuidado llevó sus brazos alrededor del mimi, Sam sin más fuerzas hundió el rostro en el pecho de su amo. El olor a dulce de leche fue un calmante para su cuerpo y se dejó guiar de nuevo por el sueño.

 

* * *

 

6 horas despues

 

Sam estaba muy concentrado en lavar los platos cuando sintió de nuevo aquel pinchazo detrás de la cabeza, también había tenido dolores constantes y esto le preocupaba.

\---¡Sam!

¿Y si esto era malo? ¡Oh Dios! por favor, él no quería ser separado de Gabriel, tal vez si hablaba con su madre antes de que algo malo pasase...

\---¡SAM!

Sam se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos y vio que su amo estaba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada triste y preocupante.

\---Gabe, lo siento yo...

El rubio levantó la mano y el mimi cerró la boca, Gabriel suspiró y sacó un dulce del bolsillo ---Sammy, sé que no estás bien, y últimamente no has dormido muy bien que digamos, hablé con mi hermano y quedé en ir a su apartamento... mamá se hará cargo de la pastelería mientras nosotros no estemos, ¿qué tal si salimos a distraernos un poco?

Gabriel estaba sonriendo para él y tendiéndole el dulce que tenía en la mano, el castaño devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Era cierto, tal vez si salían sus pensamientos saldrían a volar. Gabriel se acercó a él y se puso de puntillas para rascar las orejas de perro del más alto, el mimi encontró tanta satisfacción en la caricia que no pudo detener su cola, que se movía de un lado a otro mostrando su felicidad.

Una hora después ambos caminaban de la mano hacia el apartamento de Castiel, Sam aún no lo había visto en persona, según Gabriel su hermano era super, y lo quería mucho. Ocultó un poco el rostro tras la bufanda y cerró los ojos un momento, aquellos sueños y la explosión volvieron a su mente... en un momento del sueño antes del accidente todo era pacífico, lo que le llamó la atención fue el cabello rubio largo y una bonita melodía en el radio, y un: "Te amo hijo". Solo el sonido de aquella voz hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y apretara la mano de su amo... pero eso no lo calmaba, el sentimiento duraba y apretaba su corazón.

\---Ya estamos cerca del departamento de Cassie... ¡¿Sam?!

\---¡Oh!, bien, eso es genial... ---bajó la mirada a sus pies.

\---No, no lo es... ---Gabriel lo jaló a un lado de la acera y cruzaron la calle. Frente a ellos había un pequeño parque, cruzaron la entrada del lugar, había varios sitios para sentarse y muchos columpios, Gabriel se dirigió a estos ---¿qué tal si nos sentamos un rato aquí? ---señaló el asiento de la derecha y él se sentó en el de la izquierda, Sam obedeció y vio como el humano se balanceó un poco. ---¿Sabes?... quiero que confíes en mí, sé que no debo meterme en cosas en las cuales no me incumben... ---suspiró y miró al cielo, el aliento caliente flotó en el aire---, pero me duele verte de este modo, sabes que te amo, sé que a veces no me tomo las cosas en serio y... ---volvió a suspirar.

El mimi apartó la mirada y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello peinándolo con los dedos hacia atrás ---Sammy, solo quiero estar para ti, desde nuestra unión solo quiero hacerte feliz...

\---Pesadillas ---Sam habló antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar---, sé que dirás que es obvio que eran pesadillas, pero... es como estar ahí, siento las heridas de mi piel como arden y el dolor insoportable de mi cabeza, el olor a gasolina y... ---con las palmas se tapó el rostro--- los gritos de alguien llamándome... Gabe, oigo como más allá la voz de una mujer trata de decir mi nombre, pero ella se desvanece antes... veo como la sangre brota de su cuerpo y la luz de sus ojos muere ---la pausa hace que se le erice la piel, y suspira.

Al quitar las manos un par de lágrimas caen por las mejillas del mimi, y ahí es donde Gabriel decide pararse y arrodillarse frente a Sam.

\---No, espera ---dijo el pelilargo al alcanzar las manos que iban a tocar sus mejillas y le da la mirada más rota a su amo---, tengo que terminar de decir esto... alguien más grita mi nombre y veo a un chico, no veo su rostro... él está aún peor... sus costillas salen de su piel... luego la nada y todo se ilumina, el ardor en la piel quema hasta consumirme... no puedo hacer nada, solo llorar en la oscuridad, y si no fuera que esa pequeña luz me guia hacia ti... ---un gimoteo roto sale de su garganta, con un apretón jala a su amo de la mano que le sostenía, el rostro de Gabriel cae sobre el pecho de su inumimi, y lo aferra con un fuerte abrazo.

Gabriel podía sentir como todo el mimi temblaba, rodeó con sus brazos al otro.

\---Y si no fuera por tu voz, no sé si podría regresar a la vida real ---lloró más amargamente ocultando el rostro en el cabello de su amo. Sentía como su pecho dolía, su amo le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, hasta hacer que su rostro quedara oculto en el hueco del cuello, inhaló profundamente... el olor a caramelo le rodeó, y lloró más.

¿Qué haría si este aroma desapareciera un día? Tal vez moriría, no, él mismo se mataría.

\--- _Por favor nunca me dejes._

A Gabriel le dio un salto el corazón, lo apretó más y con voz firme pero temblorosa dijo: ---Nunca, nunca te dejaría... yo nunca te dejaré ---peinó los cabellos largos castaños con sus dedos--- Sabes que te amo y nunca te dejaría.

\--- _Te amo_.

\---Yo tambien _te amo Sam._

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato, Gabriel no lo soltó hasta que ambos estuvieron calmados, Sam se separó un poco del abrazo para ver a su humano.

\---Tu nariz está roja y tus ojos están hinchados ---rió un poco, tomó el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y miró las mejillas rojas y con los pulgares las acarició.

\---Tú no, estás como bellamente eres. ---rió también Gabriel.

Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, los miel miraron a los avellana, sin más se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Sus labios estaban rotos por el frío, pero el alivio en el corazón de Sam se hizo grande al sentir la calidez que emanaban los de su amo.

Los instintos del inu se activaron, sintió un escalofrío extraño que pasó por su columna e hizo erizar el vello de sus brazos.

_Alguien los observaba._

Se separaron y el mimi miró a todos lados hasta que algo por el rabillo del ojo fue atrapado, por un momento él habría jurado que detrás de un árbol había una sombra. Observó con detenimiento, entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente ese punto hasta que la mano gentil de Gabriel le sacudió un poco el hombro.

\---Sammy, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿por qué estás gruñendo? ---preguntó su amo, Sam se quedó quieto y lo miró, por un momento pensó en decirle, pero ya bastante tensión por un día.

_Gruñendo... ¿él estaba gruñendo?_

Las orejas del mimi se pusieron rígidas y la cola peluda se quedó quieta, parpadeó varias veces hacia Gabriel.

\---¿Estaba gruñendo? ---preguntó con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, graciosamente una de sus orejas imitó la acción de la cabeza, y Sam rogó a su madre para que este movimiento distrajera a Gabe. Gabriel rió y el corazón de Sam se hinchó de felicidad al ver que esto le daba felicidad y gracia a su amo.

\---Sí, cachorro. Tú gruñías ---dijo riendo.

¡Y diablos! Gabe era difícil de distraer a veces, se le olvidó que debía implicar caramelos para distraer al humano por completo. El rubio negó con la cabeza y llevó sus manos hacia las orejas de su mimi ---¿Quién es un buen chico? ---preguntó cuando sus dedos se enterraron detrás de las orejas del inu, y la satisfacción de Gabriel fue mayor cuando la cola de su mimi se comenzó a mover descontrolada de felicidad, rió por la belleza adorable de su bello novio.

\---Yo ---dijo Sam reclinándose más en el toque de su amo.

¡Dios! Sam era adorable.

\---Sí, Sam, tú lo eres ---rió, y abrazó al mimi, el inu le devolvió el abrazo, aún su cola se movía sin control. ---Bien, debemos ir a casa de mi hermano, de seguro nos están esperando ---susurró a la oreja humana del mimi.

Se pararon y se tomaron de la mano, a Sam le gustaba mucho andar cogido de la mano de su amo. Sonrió ante los cálidos dedos que se entrelazaron con los suyos y se prometió cumplir con el código que siempre se le fue inculcado en el centro...

_**Amar, cuidar y proteger.** _

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque de nuevo sintió ese escalofrío, disimuló por un momento y miró hacia atrás, había varias personas caminando detrás de él, niños con su madres y algunos adultos con mimis, pero él sabía que alguien los miraba, sus instintos nunca fallaban, entrecerró los ojos hacia la dirección de donde pensaba que venía esa presencia, y gruñó por lo bajo en una advertencia.

\---Vamos cachorro, Cassie nos espera ---dijo Gabriel mientras lo jalaba un poco más de la mano.

Gabriel no se dio cuenta, y mejor que siguiera así. ---Sí ---respondió Sam mientras seguía a su amo.

_Era cierto, en las sombras a veces se ocultan las pesadillas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola abejitas aquí MyDolly12 con otro capítulo, lo siento por tardarme mucho pero las tareas de la Universidad no se hacen solas y son lo suficientemente malas como para acabar con mi imaginación.
> 
> Los amo y espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, ledejo un hermoso Sabriel; si les gusto el capitulo, porfavor darnos un kudo magico y comenten que les parecio.
> 
> Agradezco mucho la ayuda de mi hermosa beta: Johanaviter 
> 
> recomendacion de pagina: Allure-Irreal (a quien dedico este fic) 
> 
> Si les gusta el Spirk por favor apoyar a estas dos hermosas personitas: RinKamelot


	17. Sakura y las sombras del pasado

\---¡¿ES QUE NO PODRÍAN SER MÁS INÚTILES?!

Mary casi deja caer la bandeja de comida al oír a Daoko gritar de ese modo, con la mano que tenía libre abrió la puerta, lo que vio la dejó desconcertada. Daoko respiraba muy agitadamente, parecía como si un ataque de pánico fuera a desatarse.

\---¡ACASO NO SE DIERON CUENTA… ¿QUÉ… QUÉ CLASE DE GUARDIAS DE SEGURIDAD SON USTEDES?… NO RESPONDAN IDIOTAS INUTILES! ---Daoko azotó el teléfono con tanta fuerza contra el piso que la pantalla de éste se quebró.

\---¡Da... Daoko! ---dijo Mary corriendo hacia ella, Daoko respiraba más rápido, se intentó sostener contra el escritorio pero colapsó de rodillas al suelo. Mary llegó a ella cayendo de rodillas frente a la asiática y la atrajo contra su pecho.

\---No… esto… esto no puede pasar… malditos… malditos… ese hombre… ---balbuceaba erráticamente, Daoko ni siquiera sentía las caricias de su mimi.

\---Daoko, por favor… ¿qué pasa?... ¿a qué hombre te refieres?... Daoko ---llamó con desesperación mientras acunaba el cuerpo de su ama.

\---Mi padre… ---Mary se quedó quieta, iba a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente por Daoko. ---Y John Winchester escaparon. --La sangre se le heló, y la atmósfera intensa del salón se duplicó.

\---Jo… John ---Mary susurró para sí misma, el nombre salía de su garganta como si fueran cuchillas.

\---Y mi padre ---agregó la chica de cabello corto--- ambos escaparon ayer... ---dijo y tragó saliva.

Daoko cerró los ojos mientras también sentía la impresión de los brazos que la rodeaban, la fuerza de ellos se había duplicado, quería llorar, quería destrozar todo, todo lo que había cuidado… lo sabía.

\---Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad ---dijo Daoko con hielo en su voz.

Mary, tomándola de los hombros alejó ambos cuerpos y la observó, Daoko estaba llorando, se la veía destrozada.

\---Daoko… ¿de qué... hablas? ---las palabras salieron como un hilo audible y tembloroso.

No respondió.

Daoko se zafó del agarre de Mary y las palmas de sus manos tocaron el frío suelo, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta mientras lloraba, golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que Mary pensó que su piel se rompería con el impacto.

\---¡Daoko!

\---¡¡¡DEBÍ MATARLO CUANDO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD, EL MALDITO ME QUITÓ TODO… DEBí… DEBí HABER APRETADO EL GATILLO… DEBÍ HABERLO MATADO!!! ---sus gritos desgarrados llenaron el salón, mientras sus puños eran golpeados contra el piso.

\---¡DAOKO! ---gritó la mimi.

Mary agarró de los hombros a su ama y la sacudió un poco, la mujer más pequeña debió haberla escuchado porque la observó con los ojos llorosos, lágrimas caían sin parar. Mary sintió su pecho doler, la atrajo nuevamente contra su pecho, abrazándola con más fuerza y escondiendo el rostro contra el cabello negro.

\---Daoko, Daoko… estoy aquí… calma… estoy aquí… ---besó varias veces la cabeza de la chica ---¡Mi amor, estoy aquí!

Daoko enterró más su rostro contra el pecho de la otra mujer.

\---Mary…

* * *

 

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás_

_Daoko observaba el andar de su padre y de su madre, que caminaban elegantemente por un pasillo; a ella no le gustaba ese edificio al que habían ido, era helado y lúgubre._

_\---Daoko, sonríe. Hoy nos reunimos con uno de nuestros inversionistas, así que compórtate ---dijo el hombre mayor mientras se arreglaba la corbata._

_Daoko enterró el rostro en el cuello de su madre y humildemente dijo: “sí, padre”._

_\---No le hables de ese modo a la niña, ella solo tiene 7 años. Es obvio que esté molesta ---riñó la mujer al lado de él._

_\---Matzumoto, deberías dejarla de consentir, gracias a tu necedad Daoko es una revoltosa ---dijo el hombre._

_\---Yo no soy alcahueta… tú... Miyamoto, Daoko solo quiere ir a ver a su hermana, es navidad y ella quiere estar con…_

_\---¡Calla Mujer!, ¿o acaso debo recordarte que esto es para fortalecer a ¡mi!, empresa? ---riñó._

_\---Disculpa, ¿qué? ¡tu! empresa, ¡Ja!, querrás decir: mi empresa, debo recordarte que yo soy la hija del dueño de las empresas Heaven._

_\---Entonces deja de hablar y preocúpate por tu puesto y tu herencia. Y enfócate en los negocios --dijo soltando más veneno._

_La mujer iba a seguir discutiendo cuando una vocecita llegó a su oído._

_\---Mami, quiero ir al hospital ---por fin Daoko dejó que su voz temblorosa saliera._

_\---Ya calma ---arrulló---, te prometo que cuando esto acabe iremos al hospital, y estaremos con tu hermana, ¿sí?, ¿Daoko será una niña buena verdad? ---susurró gentilmente con cariño para su hija._

_\---Sí, mami ---miró como su madre le besaba la frente. La abrazó más contra su pecho, era cálido y la hacía sentir segura de ese entorno tan frío._

_El señor Miyamoto chasqueó la lengua ante las palabras de su esposa, y ésta le regaló una mirada de desprecio._

_Llegaron al frente de unas enormes puertas, para Daoko eran monstruosas y daban miedo. Se abrazó al cuello de su madre y ella le arregló el pequeño kimono que llevaba puesto. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un enorme salón decorado con hermosa cristalería, una elegante música llenaba el espacio, pero no era música navideña, no era un ambiente alegre, era pesado y las personas no sonreían._

_Daoko tuvo miedo._

_Unos hombres se acercaron y se inclinaron levemente delante de ellos a modo de saludo, luego cada uno le dio un apretón de mano a sus padres y la pequeña niña pensó que aquellas sonrisas eran plásticas y falsas._

_Su madre la bajó de sus brazos y ambos hombres la miraron, la pequeña hizo una leve inclinación de respeto, lo que hizo sonreír a su padre, pero Daoko aún seguía enojada por estar allí y por llevar este kimono que le evitaba dar largos pasos, aunque según su madre ella se veía adorable en él._

_Daoko miró a lo lejos, más allá, cruzando todo el salón, había un balcón; su curiosidad se llenó al ver que a lo lejos se veían luces de colores, tiró suavemente del vestido de gala de su madre, pero ella no le miraba. Daoko pensó en caminar sola hasta aquél lugar, de a pequeños pasos cruzó por el gran salón, miraba a todos los adultos a su alrededor y se preguntó por qué su padre la trajo a un lugar donde había solo adultos. Tal vez simples caprichos de su padre._

_Esquivó varias personas que se dignaron a darle el paso y algunas mujeres susurraban lo bonita y tierna que se veía en su pequeño kimono. Al llegar al balcón unas puertas de vidrio le impedían el paso, alzó sus manos y las empujó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Las abrió un poco e intentó nuevamente, las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para que ella pasara, hacía un poco de frío pero no le molestaba, cuando llegó a la orilla del balcón notó que el jardín brillaba con millones de luces, los árboles sin hojas habían sido adornados con luces de navidad, sonrió por su descubrimiento y de repente recordó, algo amargo apretó su pequeño pecho._

_Su hermana._

_Ella quería pasar esta navidad con su hermana mayor en el hospital, su hermana estaría sola; aunque su madre prometió que irían más tarde, sabía que estarían cansados después de esta fiesta y cambiarían de opinión acerca de ir al hospital. Daoko estaba triste, se acurrucó frente a los barrotes y comenzó a llorar, ella quería estar con su hermana, no aquí en una fiesta aburrida de adultos, sus sollozos se volvieron un poco más fuertes, llevó sus manos a la boca para que su llanto no fuese oído._

_¿Daoko será una buena niña verdad?_

_Lloró un largo rato, nunca pensó que alguien la había escuchado, las puertas a su espalda se abrieron un poco más, la pequeña niña oyó y giró un poco el rostro para ver quién era, un muchacho, tal vez de unos 15 o 17 años pensó ella estar viendo, era rubio y llevaba un esmoquin._

_\---¿Por qué lloras ---la voz era amable y Daoko pensó “un hada”. No, las hadas no toman el jugo rojo de los adultos. Ella se puso de pie y se empezó a secar las lágrimas para mirar más directamente al chico, sus ojos eran verdes, de un color muy bonito._

_\---¿Eres un hada? ---preguntó ella con hipido en su voz, vio al chico sonreír, “muy bonita sonrisa, definitivamente tenía que ser una hada”._

_\---Tal vez lo sea, quién sabe si lo soy ---dijo con una sonrisa que la pequeña correspondió muy alegremente._

_\---Mi nombres es Daoko y ¿el tuyo cuál es, señor hada?_

_El chico rió y la miró, Daoko creyó ver una estrella fugaz en el cielo ya que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para ver el rostro del chico._

_\---Balthazar, mi nombre es Balthazar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola abejitas, les traemos un nuevo capítulo, desde aquí ya empezamos a revelar muchas cosas.
> 
> Si les gusto el capitulo, porfavor dejanos un comentario y no olviden de darle me gusta.
> 
> Beta: Johana Biterito
> 
> Dedicado a: Allure-Irreal (mi sensei) 
> 
> Recomendaciones: RinKamelot (mi amiga y compañera del Spirk.)


	18. solo una vez más, déjame soñar

Balthazar conducía a toda prisa, ya se había pasado tres semáforos en rojo. Su pulso estaba acelerado, solo el haber recibido una llamada de Mary sobre el colapso emocional de Daoko...

\---¡Balthazar!, baja la maldita velocidad o tendremos un accidente ---oyó la voz del mimi que le hablaba a la vez que se sostenía fuertemente del asiento.

\---No puedo... no ella, no... yo prometí que la protegería... Lucifer. Si a ella le pasa algo yo... no me lo voy a perdonar.

Lucifer lo miró de manera compasiva, él sabía la conmoción emocional de su amo, lo entendía porque a él le hicieron prometer cuidar de su humano.

Baltazar suspiró y desaceleró un poco, no quería asustar a su mimi pero la angustia de llegar de inmediato hasta la casa de su amiga era demasiada.

* * *

 

_Muchos años atrás._

_Daoko abrazaba un pequeño peluche de color rosa, en sus manos tenía un gorrito de lana tejido con una flor de adorno de igual color._

_\---¿Regalos para tu hermana? ---preguntó, y la pequeña niña subió la mirada._

_\---Sí, los hicimos con mamá para ella ---dijo con un destello de orgullo en sus grandes ojos café._

_Balthazar respiró profundamente y miró por la ventana del auto, estaban siendo conducidos por el chofer de la familia de la pequeña niña Daoko. El haberla visto llorar había hecho que su pecho doliera. Nunca le gustó ver llorar a las mujeres o a los niños, así que fue donde la madre de la pequeña niña mientras la cargaba en sus brazos, se acercó a la mujer mayor y de inmediato notó el parecido que ambas tenían, de reojo vio al padre de la chica, era extraño, pero parecía que Daoko no tenía ningún parecido con ese hombre. Miró a los ojos a la mujer y habló con ella acerca de llevar a Daoko a ver a su hermana, además pidió permiso para ser él quien la lleve al hospital. Al principio la madre de la pequeña era reacia a dejar ir a su hija con un desconocido, no obstante, Balthazar le propuso que alguien de confianza para ella los acompañara. Con eso la mujer asiática sonrió ampliamente._

_Así fue como ambos acabaron en un BMW conducido por el chofer de la familia de la pequeña niña. El hombre, o mejor dicho Yuichi-san, era bastante amable y proporcionó una comodidad para ambos._

_\---¿Cuántos años tienes Señor Hada? ---y esa era otra cosa, ahora era llamado Señor Hada._

_\---Veinte, tengo veinte años ---dijo, y notó que ahora Daoko se había trasladado más cerca de él._

_\---Yo tengo siete años y eres dos años mayor que mi hermana._

_Oh, y eso era otra cosa, a pesar de su edad la niña era capaz de entablar una conversación como si fuese otro de la misma edad que él._

_\---Entonces creo que yo y ella nos llevaremos muy bien ---dijo._

_Ella le sonrió ampliamente y de alguna manera eso hizo sentir bien a Balthazar. Esto de hacer buenas acciones quitaba cierto estrés de sus hombros, ser el heredero de una corporación es una mierda grande, casi todo el tiempo debía estar fuera del país en esos estúpidos internados, ni siquiera veía a su padre, no hasta esta fiesta, solo lo llevó para tener que decir que es un padre ejemplar, ¡sí, como no!_

_Miró por la ventana y divisó que el hospital estaba cerca. Bueno, de algún modo le tenía pánico a los hospitales ahora que lo recuerda, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás._

_\---Hemos llegado ---anunció el chofer, de inmediato vio cómo éste se desabrochaba el cinturón y abría la puerta para salir por ella. El hombre se inclinó para abrir la puerta de la pequeña niña haciendo una reverencia, y Balthazar pensó que estos asiáticos eran una cosa demasiado seria para su gusto. Daoko solo sonrió y brincó para bajarse._

_\---Gracias Yuichi-san ---dijo sonriendo._

_Entonces se dio cuenta que el hombre también le iba a abrir la puerta a él, ¡no!, eso sería demasiado trato bueno para su gusto. Se adelantó y la abrió por sí solo, el chofer lo miró con sorpresa para luego volver a tener una mirada seria._

_\---No es necesario amigo, para eso tengo manos y piernas, pero gracias por traernos ---el rubio le sonrió con amabilidad, lo cual fue correspondido con una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Yuichi-san._

_De repente fue jalado de la manga de su esmoquin por una pequeña mano, y fue conducido al interior de aquel lugar con olor a... limpio. Él odiaba los hospitales, al entrar se dirigieron hacia la recepción donde una mujer con porte y peinado apretado en moño tecleaba en un ordenador._

_\---Buenas noches, disculpe... ---dijo la pequeña vocecita y la mujer dejó de ver el ordenador solo para ver al rubio frente a ella._

_\---Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle, señor? ---dijo la mujer muy formalmente._

_\---Aquí abajo ---dijo Daoko con un puchero al sentirse ignorada por la mujer._

_Balthazar notó como la niña que sostenía su mano ahora tenía infladas las mejillas en un puchero._

_\---Oh, disculpe señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? ---la mujer prácticamente tuvo que recostarse sobre la recepción para tener una vista de la niña._

_\---Venimos a ver a... ---y no pudo oír más, no porque no podía, sino porque a lo lejos vio a una mujer mayor en silla de ruedas, se movía solitariamente hacia un dispensador de agua, su rostro se veía cansado... y entonces recordó porque odiaba los hospitales, su madre murió hace mucho tiempo en una cama de hospital, lo que le dolió fue no poder estar ahí para ella, su padre lo había enviado lejos a un internado en Londres, solo un mes después se enteró de la muerte de ella, ni siquiera su padre le dijo nada, la excusa fue "tus estudios son más importantes."_

_Para él no lo eran, ya no podría ver la sonrisa de su madre, ya no más abrazos, ya no más "cariño te amo mucho, mi bebé hermoso." Y entonces el infierno se desató, en una lucha constante en un odio de padre e hijo. Las últimas palabras dirigidas hacia su padre fueron "tú morirás igual, y haré que sea mucho más desgarrador para ti viejo."_

_La mujer en silla de ruedas bebió su agua y luego dirigió la mirada hacia él, y ésta, aún a pesar de su expresión cansada le sonrió. Un nudo en la garganta lo estranguló por un momento, un niño pequeño pasó a la par de él, corrió hacia aquella mujer y la abrazó con fuerza... envidia fue lo que sintió. Ilógicamente para ese momento él no podía cambiar el pasado, pero lo deseó muchas veces, demasiadas para ser contadas._

_\---Vamos Señor Hada ---la voz de Daoko lo sacó de aquel sueño y visión, apartó la mirada y la dirigió a la pequeña niña que apretó su tibia mano contra la helada de él, ella le sonrió y Balthazar no supo qué hacer._

_Se dejó guiar por ella, caminaban por un pasillo largo y por un momento sintió el tiempo moverse lento a su alrededor, el aura pesada del lugar y los recuerdos amargos afectaban mucho a su ánimo y nervios. Y..._

_Aquella mano cálida lo soltó, le pareció ver como en cámara lenta Daoko corría y entraba en una habitación, sintió como el lugar lo invadía con esos horribles adornos navideños._

_\---¡Daoko!... pequeña traviesa ¿qué haces aquí? ---lo sorprendió el escuchar aquella voz suave y delicada._

_Caminó a paso rápido y al aproximarse al cuarto oyó: ---Vine a verte ---silencio y, ---no vine sola, traje a un amigo ---luego, al estar frente a la puerta vio como un dedo lo señalaba, Daoko lo estaba señalando ---Señor Hada vino conmigo._

_Balthazar simplemente se quedó mirando a quien lo señalaba, hasta que una risa suave lo hizo apartar la mirada de la pequeña. Ahí en una cama de hospital, estaba sentada una chica de cabello largo y negro, aún a pesar de los círculos negros debajo de los ojos, ella sonrió para él._

_\---Daoko, te he dicho muchas veces que es de mala educación señalar a las personas ---rió de nuevo suavemente la chica._

_\---Lo siento ---se disculpó la niña._

_Pero Balthazar no se movió de su lugar, aún seguía mirándolas desde la puerta. No hasta que de nuevo la mirada suave color whisky de la chica se posó sobre él, quien nuevamente sonrió amablemente. Balthazar pudo por primera vez en su vida ser testigo de que el tiempo se detuvo alrededor... excepto para ellos dos._

_Luego de nuevo aquella voz suave resonó para él._

_\---Un gusto en conocerte Señor Hada, mi nombre es Sakura._

_Solo pudo recordar de nuevo su nombre, y en su interior supo que aquella persona con ese nombre sería lo más importante para él._

_Sakura._

* * *

 

Presente, casa de Castiel Novak.

Dean estaba rebotando y gimiendo en su regazo, sí, amaba aquella erótica imagen de un Dean con los labios hinchados por tanto ser besados, entreabiertos y con sus mejillas rosas. Esa imagen hacía que sus embestidas fueran aún más frenéticas, aquellos ojos verdes anulados por la lujuria, sus orejas de gato estaban gachas adorablemente, era tan hermoso su minino. Levantó su mano y tomó la nuca del mimi para acercarlo más, para que así sus labios se posaran contra los suyos, tragándose aquellos eróticos gemidos.

Dean movía más las caderas, de arriba a abajo, para sentir más la fricción en su interior y gozarse en el placer que la polla de Castiel le brindaba.

\---Cass... ahh...

\---Sí... ---salió sin aliento aquella palabra de sus labios.

\---Yo, ahh... me... me ahh, ¡oh!

\---Yo... yo también... Córrete para mí... Vamos Dean, quiero ver como te corres.

Las embestidas contra el culo del rubio se volvieron más fuertes y descontroladas, Castiel supo que en el movimiento había golpeado contra la próstata de Dean, vio como el mimi se corría pronunciando su nombre en un grito ahogado, manchando parte de su abdomen de aquel líquido blanquecino. Dean tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con la boca abierta, pero Castiel no paró. Oh no, él siguió con sus embistes hasta que se dejó llevar por su propio orgasmo, se corrió en el cálido interior de su mimi.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre su amo, exhausto y agitado, se abrazó al hombre que estaba acariciando detrás de sus orejas gatunas, mientras al mismo tiempo le susurraba alabanzas a sus orejas humanas.

\---Eso fue impresionante Cas ---le dijo con la voz aún agitada y agotada.

\---( _Sí, créeme eso algo que quiero muy pronto volver a repetir, bueno si no te bajas seguro y repito... así me corro otra vez en tu apretado agujerito_ )--- Shhhh.

Dean oyó la risa cansada de Castiel, luego sintió como el hombre le daba un beso en la sien.

\---También para mí fue impresionante... ahora debemos limpiarnos y tomar un baño, más tarde vendrá Gabriel y su mimi a visitarnos ---dijo el castaño aún acariciando los cabellos cortos de la nuca de su minino.

Dean hizo un puchero y se abrazó al otro ---¿no nos podemos quedar aquí recostados y decirle a tu hermano que venga otro día?--- Castiel rió y le contestó con otro beso.

\---( _Voto por esa idea_ )--- ¡Cállate!

\---No, tú sabes que hemos planeado esto hace una semana y él trae regalos --dijo en un sonido alegre.

De inmediato las orejas gatunas de color negro se irguieron felizmente.

\---¡Regalos!, ¿qué clase de regalos? amo los regalos... en forma de ¡¡pie!! ---sonrió y se bajó de encima de su dueño.

Ok, eso fue rápido, algunas veces Castiel se preguntaba si los gatos en sí eran codiciosos, el moreno se levantó de la cama para sentarse a la orilla de ésta y miró como su minino buscaba en el ropero algo para ponerse.

\---Dean.

\---¿Sí?

\---Aún estás manchado de semen y estás sudoroso, ve a darte un baño primero, por favor ---Dean se quedó inerte en su puesto y los pelos de la cola del gato se erizaron un poco, y ahí estaba el meollo de "el me escondo y no me baño." A veces era una lucha con eso, a Dean le gustaba el agua, pero... no cuando estaba fría.

\---Cas...

\---No, Dean... te prometo que el agua estará caliente esta vez, ya dijeron que prepararon el gas y los calentones de agua están funcionando ---dijo el castaño levantándose y yendo hacia el mimi.

\---Puta agua fría, la vez pasada sucedió lo mismo con ese jodido problema, ¿acaso el hijo de perra ese... no sé... Casero, no pude hacer que las vigas de agua funcionen? ---dijo entre dientes con enojo.

Sabía que a Cas no le gustaba que usara ese tipo de palabras pero, ya estaba cansado del agua fría.

\---Sí, digamos que hay veces que en invierno las cosas no suelen salir bien, mira sé que Azazel es un hijo de perra, lo admito, pero... ok sí, es un hijo de perra. Según las chicas dicen que ya los calentones de agua funcionan, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos damos un baño juntos? ---propuso con calma Castiel.

Dean apretó los labios y se giró para ver a su amo, entrecerró los ojos queriendo encontrar cualquier indicio de mentira. No era que Castiel le mintiera, pero él no quería bañarse en agua helada, oh no señor, eso sí que no, en agua helada él no se asearía. Miró aquellos ojos azules y se mordió el labio inferior, si se daba un baño junto a su amo no sería malo, es más, ellos podrían...

\---Está bien, si te bañas conmigo estaré más que satisfecho ---con una sonrisa el rubio tomó la mano de su amo.

* * *

 

El moreno se dejó guiar hacia el baño, preguntándose qué cosa habría hecho para que Dean cambiara de opinión, Dean era terco, y a veces era una lucha larga para que se bañara, ahora fue todo lo contrario. Se encogió de hombros mientras ambos entraban al baño para lavar sus cuerpos.

Una hora después y ya limpios... (después de un placentero baño), vestidos y calentitos.

Castiel tomaba las bolsas de basura y las amarraba, mientras tanto Dean hacía la comida para tener una rica cena para compartir con el hermano de Castiel y el mimi de este, el rubio de algún modo estaba feliz de que podría tener un nuevo amigo, no es que Dean no tuviera amigos. Lila, la pequeña mimi de las vecinas del departamento de enfrente, a veces venía y jugaba una rato con Dean o Dean le enseñaba a cocinar o a leer... (eso contaba como amiga ¿no?) Bueno, hoy conocería al inumimi de Gabriel, tal vez se llevaran bien y fueran buenos amigos, eso sería estupendo. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su amo lo llamó.

\---¿Sí, Cas? ---preguntó.

\---Dije que iré a botar la basura, ya vengo ---dijo el hombre mientras sostenía las bolsas de basura.

\---Ok, yo terminaré de hacer la lasaña ---dijo ondeando la cuchara untada con salsa de tomate.

Castiel asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a la entrada.

En el pasillo se encontró con Jo que cargaba a Lila en sus brazos, las saludó y siguió su camino, era un día muy agradable pero aún se sentía un poco de frío, ojalá algún día pudieran poner mini ascensores para la basura, y no tener que salir afuera para botarla en un contenedor que estaba en el callejón, cerca del estacionamiento de los apartamentos.

Suspiró para sí mismo cuando el ascensor se abrió y entró en él, apretó el botón para el primer piso. Adentro se puso a pensar en las pesadillas que últimamente estaba teniendo Dean, no eran seguidas, parecían tener horarios... un día sí, un día no. Lo malo es que siempre era el mismo sueño, suspiró y de pronto su celular vibró, con cuidado maniobró con las bolsas de su mano derecha para pasarlas a la izquierda, ya con su mano libre sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Paso el dedo para desbloquear la pantalla y el mensaje de voz holográfico que se mostró decía:

《 _Estimado Señor Novak, le informamos que la primera revisión física de su mimi ha sido programada para dentro de tres días. Se le informa desde hoy para que pueda hacer tiempo, gracias por su atención, le deseamos un maravilloso día:_

_Empresas Sakura_.》

El moreno miró y leyó el mensaje de nuevo, sintió un poco de alivio, tal vez con algún médico podría hablar acerca de las pesadillas de su mimi, guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, saliendo del ascensor estaba cuando chocó contra un hombre con abrigo enorme de color negro.

\---Lo siento ---se disculpó el hombre, su voz grave era un poco escalofriante.

\---No hay problema, fue mi culpa por no mirar al frente mientras caminaba, tenga un buen día señor ---dijo Castiel mientras se alejaba.

Era extraño, él jamás había visto a ese hombre en el edificio. Cas miró sobre su hombro y lo observó mejor; se veía algo desaliñado, el abrigo parecía sacado de algún lugar andrajoso, además de la barba canosa que de seguro era de hacía más de una semana, lo curioso fue el color avellana de sus ojos. No es que Castiel juzgará a la gente, es que... ese hombre no le daba buena espina. Miró de nuevo al frente y encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino al depósito de basura.

Al llegar al callejón miró el enorme contenedor de color azul. Se acercó y empujó las bolsas de basura dentro, se sacudió las manos y asintió. Ya se alejaba del callejón cuando su celular sonó. Lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

\---¿Diga?

* _Cas, soy yo Balthazar_ * la voz de su mejor amigo sonó al otro lado, parecía afligido.

\---¡Oh! hola Balthazar, ¿qué sucede?

* _Castiel ¿dónde estás?, dime que estás con Dean por favor_ * dijo con apuro, su voz se oía aún más preocupante.

\---Estoy en el callejón, botando la basura, Dean ha quedado en el apartamento... Balthazar... ¿qué sucede? ---esta vez Castiel sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

*¡¡ _Cas, ve de inmediato al apartamento, corre!!_ * dijo su amigo con aflicción * _Ve rápido, no lo dejes solo_ *

Castiel sintió que su corazón se aceleró, bajó el teléfono y corrió de regreso al apartamento. Dejó de lado el ascensor y abrió la puerta de las escaleras.

Corrió por ellas hasta el piso donde se encontraba su apartamento, su corazón desbocado y acelerado chocaba contra su pecho, miró la puerta que señalaba el número de piso. La abrió de golpe y corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su hogar. La abrió y solo de su boca salió un nombre:

\---¡ _DEAN_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola abejitas, les traemos un nuevo capítulo, desde aquí ya empezamos a revelar muchas cosas.
> 
> Además un poquito de drama.
> 
> Si les gusto el capitulo, porfavor dejanos un comentario y no olviden de darnos un me gusta.
> 
> Beta: Johana Biterito
> 
> Dedicado a: Allure-Irreal (mi sensei).
> 
> Recomendaciones: RinKamelot (mi amiga y compañera del Spirk).


	19. Necesitamos hablar

\---¡¡CAS!!

El sonido de una ventana rota y el grito de Dean fue lo que más alteró a Castiel; cuando corrió directamente a la cocina la sombra de un abrigo grueso salió por la ventana, y en su temor corrió hacia ella viendo como aquel sujeto brincaba por la escalera de incendios, bajando ágilmente por ella.

\---¡Dean! ---gritó Castiel por la ventana, pensando que aquel hombre se había llevado a su mimi, cuando la suave voz de este le llego por atrás.

\---Cas...

Castiel giró y sintió cómo su corazón se fue tranquilizando, su querido minino estaba en la esquina de la cocina, temblando, con una cacerola en la mano. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él, Dean dejó caer la improvisada arma para ir al encuentro del otro.

\---Cas, Cas… ¡Dios, estaba tan asustado! ---dijo en baja voz al abrazar con fuerza al otro, escondiendo el rostro bajo la barbilla de su amo.

\---Dean, gracias a los cielos que te encuentras bien ---dijo estrechándolo más contra su cuerpo. Lo apartó un poco para verle mejor y empezó a estudiar su rostro y cuerpo--- ¿Está bien?, ¿te hizo algo?...

\---No, no me tocó, justo antes que me agarrara le golpeé con la olla en el hombro ---dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos azules preocupados.

De algún modo esto hizo sonreír a Castiel, quién en su interior supo que su mimi era valiente, fuerte y listo, pero aún así no dejaba de preocuparse por el bienestar de este, Dean también era su responsabilidad.

Lo abrazó y escondió la nariz en el cabello rubio y dio suaves caricias a la espalda de su pareja, tratando de calmar a un Dean que todavía temblaba.

\---Eres valiente mi amor, bien hecho, eres un chico increíble ---alabó y susurró contra las orejas gachas gatunas--- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó bebé?

\---Cas… tenía miedo… pensé que… que al principio eras tú, y quería recibirte con un abrazo, pero cuando vi que me había equivocado corrí a la cocina y traté de agarrar un cuchillo, pero él... ese hombre me lo quitó de la mano, y… ---Dean empezó a sollozar, Castiel lo atrajo más hacia él.

\---Shh, calma Dean, estoy aquí ---dijo.

Dean se acarició a sí mismo contra el pecho del otro, tratando que el olor de su amo lo calmase, Castiel olía a calma y positividad, esto hizo que su angustia minimizara un poco.

\---Él... trató de llevarme con él, yo lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, le di un puñetazo y se apartó de mí… luego alcancé una de las ollas y lo golpeé con ella. Fue cuando tú llegaste y gritaste mi nombre, y ese sujeto se lanzó contra la ventana.

Castiel besó una de las orejas humanas del rubio y luego levantó la vista, toda la cocina estaba tirada; platos rotos, la comida sobre el piso y los cubiertos regados por la mesa. Era claro que Dean había luchado contra aquel ladrón. ---Pero sabes Cas… ---dijo mientras levantaba el rostro y miraba a su dueño.

\---¿Qué, Dean?

\---Ese hombre me llamó... _hijo_.

El castaño lo miró con sorpresa y la cara de Dean mostraba inquietud, pero también preocupación. Antes de abrir la boca de nuevo su celular sonó con el típico ringtone que representaba una llamada de Balthazar. El ojiazul sostuvo el teléfono en la mano y contestó la llamada, la voz de su amigo sonó preocupada.

(“ _Cassie, ¿estás bien?, ¿y Dean está bien?_ ”)

\---Sí, ambos estamos bien, Balthazar… ¿qué demonios está pasando, cómo supiste que Dean estaba en peligro? ---preguntó con urgencia.

(“ _Ok Cas, mira, no te lo puedo decir ahorita, pero en unos dos minutos o segundos alguien tocará tu puerta_ ”)

Castiel miró extraño el celular y como el otro dijo, alguien tocó a su puerta, puso al rubio detrás de él y recogió un cuchillo de la mesa. Luego oyó de vuelta la voz de su mejor amigo.

(“ _No te preocupes Cas, son los buenos, esta gente no es mala_ ”).

El castaño miró de vuelta su celular, no era que no confiara en su amigo, pero era mejor estar prevenido por cualquier cosa. Otra vez el timbre de la puerta sonó y Dean miró sobre el hombro hacia el pasillo.

\---Cas...

\---Quédate detrás de mí, Dean ---dijo el hombre. El rubio asintió pero también él sostuvo una cacerola en la mano.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta con cuidado, y el timbre no dejaba de sonar, cuando estuvieron en frente y con una mano en el pomo Castiel miró sobre el hombro a su mimi, dándole una mirada y una afirmación silenciosa para que estuviera listo, a lo que Dean entendió y asintió apretando las manos sobre el mango de la olla.

Con un golpe abrió la puerta y antes de cualquier movimiento vio como cuatro grandes hombres de traje negro los observaban fijamente.

\---Señor Novak, venimos en nombre del señor Baltazar ---Castiel se les quedó viendo---, los llevaremos con nosotros a un lugar más seguro ---dijo uno de lo hombres que era de piel morena. Antes que dijera algo, uno de ellos alzó una pantalla holográfica, que mostró el rostro de su amigo.

(“ _Te dije que eran los buenos, ¡por Dios, ten más fe en mí, hermano! ya baja ese cuchillo, y tú Dean por favor suelta esa cacerola”_ ).

Balthazar los vio con diversión, Dean miró a Castiel, quien también lo observó, y ambos soltaron sus armas improvisadas cayendo al suelo.

\---Si nos acompañan por favor, su hermano Gabriel también lo espera en el auto ---dijo ahora otro de los hombres, este era caucásico de ojos grises.

\---G… Gabriel, ¿pero qué, Balthazar? ---llamó el castaño a su amigo, quien todavía seguía en la pantalla.

(“ _Calma, él también está sano y salvo, pero no te puedo decir nada hasta que nos veamos, ahora sé un buen chico y acompaña a mis hombres por favor, nos vemos después”_ ).

La pantalla se volvió azul y turbulenta y se escondió de vuelta en el reloj del hombre moreno.

Uno de los sujetos lo guió por el camino, Dean se abrazaba a él, y Castiel no soltaría a su mimi, los cuatro hombres los rodeaban caminando por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron al ascensor. Ya en el primer piso observaron que no había nadie, ni en la recepción ni en la puerta, curioso fue esto para el castaño. Cuando salieron el frío les pegó de lleno en el rostro, y Castiel de inmediato pensó en su minino, que estaba con sus orejas gatunas al descubierto. Se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto y lo puso sobre la cabeza del rubio.

\---Esto ayudará un poco ---dijo sonriendo a Dean, quien lo miró con ojos brillantes y se abrazó más a Castiel.

Se acercaron a una camioneta negra, bastante elegante, se notaba a leguas que los vidrios eran totalmente blindados y polarizados.

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta y con la palma señaló la parte de adentro.

\---Por favor, entren.

Castiel dejó que Dean entrara primero, y cuando fue a ocupar el asiento de al lado de su minino unos brazos se aferraron a él cortándole el oxígeno.

\---¡Cassie! ---oyó la voz bien conocida de su hermano menor.

\---Gabriel… no puedo… respirar ---dijo el mayor tratando de calmar a su hermano.

\---Oh, lo siento ---dijo apartándose un poco, dejando respirar al castaño, quien respiró profundo para sus pulmones necesitados de aire. ---Oh, Cas, me alegro que estés bien, hermano. Cuando estos sujetos nos encontraron en el parque temí que nos estaban secuestrando, luego Balthazar nos aclaró que no tuviéramos miedo, bueno, no fue fácil, Sam casi los arrastra por el suelo a estos tipos grandes cuando intentaron meternos dentro de esta camioneta.

\---Espera, con calma, no tan rápido Gabe, me estás mareando ---Castiel lo apartó haciendo que el otro se sentará en el asiento en frente a ellos, miró a la izquierda y vio a un hombre, notó que era un mimi de cabello largo hasta los hombros, y con las orejas y cola del mismo color marrón, un Inumimi.

\---Ok, te lo explico con pajaritos, cuando íbamos a tu apartamento alguien nos estaba siguiendo, Sam, mi mimi lo sintió, así que caminamos más aprisa, y luego estos tipos nos aparecieron por enfrente, nos agarraron en la calle. Sammy me defendió porque pensó que estábamos en peligro, pero luego tu amigo apareció en una pantalla holográfica y dejamos de luchar. Él me explicó que estábamos siendo seguidos por un criminal y que tú también estabas en peligro… luego henos aquí los cuatro, bueno, seis contando los dos grandulones sentados con nosotros aquí atrás ---ambos hombres no prestaron atención al más bajo.

\---Entiendo. ¿Estos los seguían a ustedes dos? ---señaló Dean a los hombres, el mimi de cabello largo negó.

\---No, neko, fue otro… estos hombres huelen a limpio, el otro sujeto olía a...

\---Polvo y whisky ---dijeron al unísono ambos mimis.

\---¿Cómo lo sabes? ---preguntó el inu al neko.

\---Dean luchó contra ese hombre ---aclaró Castiel, quien se acariciaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que ya empezaba a molestarle.

\---Oh ---dijo Gabriel--- ahora ya sabemos hacia dónde salió corriendo después que estos nos recogieran en el parque.

Gabriel miró al nekomimi de su hermano, de verdad que era guapo. Sí, este era un buen partido para su hermano mayor, Dean le encontró la mirada y Gabriel le sonrió cálidamente.

\---¿Así que tú eres Dean? ---dijo Gabriel, el mimi asintió extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Gabriel--- Mucho gusto Dean, creo que esta es una forma rara de conocernos, yo soy Gabriel, hermano menor de Cassie. Y este es Samuel, o Sam o Sammy, mi inumimi ---dijo señalando al otro.

Dean estrechó la mano del otro mimi, y por un momento ambos mimis se miraron a los ojos, verdes dorados contras avellanas.

\---¿Nos… conocemos? ---preguntó Sam.

\---Tal vez nos topamos en el centro ---dijo Dean también extrañado por el otro.

Castiel alzó una ceja a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 

Luego de un rato de pláticas Dean acabó dormido en sus piernas y su hermano en el hombro de Samuel, Castiel miró al castaño quien miraba a la ventana, tal vez sintió la mirada sobre él, y por eso volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Castiel se aclaró la garganta y empezó a acariciar las orejas gatunas de Dean, ganándose un suave ronroneo.

\---Quiero... quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Gabriel ---dijo Castiel al pelilargo quien lo miró con sorpresa.

\---Es un gusto cuidar de mi amo, además de amarlo por cuidarme también ---dijo Samuel.

\---Samuel…

\---Sam ---corto el mimi---, prefiero Sam. Samuel es muy formal para mi gusto ---dijo regalando una cálida sonrisa.

Castiel rió y asintió ---de acuerdo Sam, me alegro que Gabriel esté contigo, mamá no vivirá para siempre, y la verdad me preocupaba que él se quedara solo… ---dijo Castiel--- Mi madre, Naomi, siempre trató de unirnos como hermanos, luego que papá se fue y nunca más volvió ---Castiel dejó salir un suspiro---, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte, y nos crió con amor y bondad para ser buenos hombres. Mi hermana mayor, Anna, ganó una beca en el extranjero, mi madre se siente muy orgullosa por eso, y también lo está de nosotros dos ---sonrió con el recuerdo feliz, recordó como Anna daba chillidos y brincos felices por aquel logro.

\---Sí, Naomi ha sido buena madre para ustedes tres, ella siempre hace con amor cada pastel y galletas que hornea ---Sam correspondió la felicidad---, ella siempre regaña a Gabe por comerse la masa de las galletas, y le grita que: “si sigues así la pastelería se irá a la bancarrota” ---rió tratando de imitar la voz femenina de Naomi.

\---Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán ---Castiel rió.

El auto se detuvo y ambos hombres se miraron y giraron las cabezas hacia la ventana, vieron una enorme mansión de color blanco, pero esta tenía más, algo así como… orígenes asiáticos.

Castiel sacudió el hombro de Dean quien se quejó al ser despertado, su hermano también hizo el mismo sonido al ser apartado del hombro del mimi más alto.

Dean se restregó los ojos, Gabriel solo estiró los brazos para espantar el sueño. Dean miró a la misma dirección que su amo, abrió los ojos porque reconoció aquel lugar.

\---Por favor salgan, afuera los esperan el señor Balthazar y la joven Daoko ---el hombre caucásico dijo abriendo la puerta y bajando él primero para sostenerla.

Castiel lo miró, y al oír el nombre de la empresaria el cuerpo le tembló, ¿por qué esta mujer los estaba esperando?, ¿y cómo es que Balthazar la conocía? el castaño sintió como su brazo fue rodeado por los brazos de su mimi quien se apegó a él.

\---Madre, ¿por qué madre esta aquí? ¿Y por qué estamos en el centro? ---susurró Sam para todos. Y Dean también estaba preguntándose lo mismo.

Castiel bajó del auto seguido por Dean, luego Sam y por último Gabriel. Vió como las puertas de aquella enorme casa se abrían y de ella salía, primero una mimi mayor de cabellos dorados y orejas grises, cargando a una mimi pequeña de cabellos largos y negros, sus orejas y cola también eran plateadas.

Ambas mimis les sonrieron amablemente y se avecinó la madre de todos los mimis, con un traje blanco de cuello alto y las manos en la espalda, la chica, a pesar de ser joven se veía seria y refinada. Esta les sonrió y se apartó un poco el cabello negro corto pasándolo detrás de la oreja.

Luego su mejor amigo Balthazar salió del recinto con una enorme sonrisa. Lucifer también estaba ahí sonriéndoles.

El mayor bajó los escalones y abrazó al castaño en un abrazo de hermandad.

\---Me alegro que estés bien, Cassie ---dijo el mayor.

\---Balthazar, yo también me alegro de verte pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ---preguntó Castiel, que de inmediato sintió como la atmósfera se volvía pesada, miro a otro lado viendo como Sam y Dean no le apartaban la vista a la mimi de cabellos rubios.

\---Cas, será mejor que pasemos adentro y te lo explicaré todo, bueno, Daoko te lo explicará todo.

Cas asintió y siguió a su amigo, la sensación de preocupación aún estaba en su pecho, apretó la mano de Dean para agarrar un poco más de fuerzas, sabía que las necesitaría...

_Para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bejitas, un nuevo capítulo para todas ustedes, en el próximo se revela por fin todo este enredo de misterios.
> 
> Si les gusto el capitulo porfavor dejarnos un comentario y darnos un megusta ;D.
> 
> Beta: Johana Biterito. (gracias por tu ayuda hermosa, pasen a su perfil y lean sus fic) 
> 
> Compañera en el Spirk: RinKamelot (les recomiendo leer sus fic).
> 
> Recomendación de fics Stony: aclumsykitty.
> 
> Dedicado: Allure-Irreal.


	20. y con dolor recordarás tu pasado

Daoko miró como sus invitados se sentaban en el enorme sofá de su estancia, suspiró fuerte llamando la atención de los demás, miró como Mary dejó una taza de humeante té en ella, lo tomó y le dio un sorbo antes de hablar a los hombres que la miraban inquisitivamente.

\---Bien, esto no será fácil ---dijo posando la taza en la mesa frente a ella---, yo… es mejor que lo vean, mis palabras son menos importantes que la evidencia visual y clara ---dijo apretando su reloj y de él salió un teclado holográfico, tecleó un código.

Una pantalla enorme y amplia, que abarcaba toda la mesita de café se reflejo frente a todos ellos mostrando la noticia de un periódico.

El título decía: _Fatídico accidente en la carretera. Y en letras pequeñas se leía: nadie sobrevivió._

Castiel tuvo un fuerte apretón en el pecho, sentía un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que estaba viendo.

\---Como bien saben, mis creaciones son a partir de ADN humano modificado con el ADN de animales domésticos comunes como el perro y el gato ---todos los mimi asintieron.

Daoko se lamió el labio inferior para continuar. ---Pero hay algo que es privado en cada clonación. Yo no puedo adquirir el ADN humano sin el permiso del dueño original ---esta vez Castiel y Gabriel se miraron entre sí---. Por eso hago un contrato con el donante, ellos firman y dan su ADN para ser clonados cuando fallecen, es... digamos entre comillas “una nueva iniciación de vida”.

\---¿Es decir que quienes ofrecieron su ADN tuvieron una vida mala antes y deseaban tener una mejor? ---preguntó Gabriel.

La asiática negó y suspiró, levantó la mano y señaló a Dean y Sam, y luego a Mary. ---Ellos eran felices en sus vidas anteriores.

La página holográfica se deslizó mostrando tres fotos en el periódico. Castiel sintió que el corazón se le subió a la garganta, en estado de shock miró la foto de su mimi ahí. Pero no era él, este hombre joven no tenía orejas de gato, como su Dean, no, este era la versión original humana de su mimi.

\---E… es… Sammy... ---Gabriel soltó en balbuceos sin aliento, y afligido miró al mimi.

La inu bajó la mirada al suelo sintiendo dolor en su pecho al ver como ambos mimis, no, sus dos hijos miraban en estado de shock sus propias fotos y leían sus propias muertes.

《 ** _Mary Winchester, Samuel Winchester, Dean Winchester y Richard Mardel, resultaron las víctimas de este catastrófico accidente en la carretera, causado por el descarrilamiento de un camión carguero de gas metano del señor Richard Mardel. Se produjo una explosión inminente cuando las llamas alcanzaron el gas suelto en el aire, resultando en la muerte de los implicados_** 》

  
Castiel leyó y su corazón martilló en su pecho, miró a su mimi, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su rostro aún estaba congelado, sus ojos abiertos por la incredulidad.

\---Por eso los sueños con el fuego ---fueron las amargas palabras del neko al seguir viendo su propia foto en el periódico.

Daoko tragó y ocultó su rostro en sus manos. ---Ese es solo el comienzo de una pesadilla ---dijo luego de pasarse las manos por la cara.

\---Entonces, nuestros mimis tienen sus nombres originales ---dijo Gabriel.

\---El tuyo no es coincidencia, ni el de Mary, el de Dean sí lo es ---cortó Daoko suspirando.

\---Lo que Daoko quiere decir es que yo te convencí de comprar a Sam y te dije que tenías que ponerle Samuel por nombre, porque sería un nombre apropiado ---dijo Balthazar a Gabriel---, el de Cas sí es coincidencia, me quedé medio atónito al saber que se llamaba Dean ---dijo el inglés con voz tranquila y suave. Al mirar hacia su amigo vio como Castiel estaba abrazando a Dean, el neko aún estaba inerte viendo la pantalla.

Dean no podía creer lo que veía, él podía sentir cómo el pecho le ardía y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, sin más se subió al regazo de Castiel sorprendiéndolo y se echó a llorar. No solo Dean se unió en un abrazo con su dueño, Sam, que no había dicho nada deslizó los brazos por la cintura de Gabriel, enterró el rostro en el cuello del más bajo y empezó sollozar.

Recuerdos amargos.

Entonces todo llegó como imágenes veloces a sus cabezas.

Felicidad, una familia, el accidente, el intento de buscarse el uno al otro, gritos, dolor, y por último la pérdida. Todo se acumuló en sus pensamientos, los recuerdos ardían, la cabeza punzaba y el pecho dolía, y entonces se oyó otro sollozo, Mary estaba hincada en el suelo con la mano en la boca llorando por el dolor de sus hijos.

Dean y Sam gritaron por el dolor punzante en sus cabezas, el recuerdo fue claro, todo estaba ahí, pasaban como reflejos en segundos, el choque, el esfuerzo por tratar de salir del vehículo y buscar a su familia, de último estaba el ardor y picor en la piel al ser consumidos por las llamas de aquel lejano día.

{¡ _Precaución, mimi en riesgo de colapso mental. Amenaza de recuerdos inminentes, precaución_!}

\---¡Dean! ---gritó desesperado Castiel tratando de sostener al rubio--- Dean, por favor. ¿Dean, qué pasa?, ¿cariño, qué pasa? ---preguntó tratando de hacer algo, el rubio se retorcía en su regazo sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

{¡ _Precaución, mimi en riesgo de colapso mental. Amenaza de recuerdos inminentes, precaución_!}

\---¡Sam! ---gritó también con aflicción Gabriel--- ¿Qué sucede? Mi amor. ¡Mírame, Sam! ¿Daoko, qué sucede?

\---ACCIONAR LA NEUTRALIZACIÓN DEL MIMI ---gritó Daoko.

Sam y Dean cayeron de inmediato desmayados en los regazos de sus dueños.

Daoko se paró y abrazó a Mary que también se desmayó. El salón quedó en un silencio horrible, siendo roto por las preguntas desesperadas de Gabriel y Castiel, quienes abrazaban a sus mimis.

\---No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien, despertarán dentro de poco ---dijo la científica abrazando a su mimi.

Castiel asintió, aún no a gusto con la reacción de la mujer pero al menos Dean ya no sentía dolor estando de este modo. Abrazó a su mimi y le besó la mejilla ---Perdóname, Dean, no pude ayudarte, perdóname ---dijo Castiel envolviendo más el cuerpo durmiente de su mimi.

Balthazar solo cerró los ojos, los brazos de Lucifer lo rodearon para sentir un poco de bienestar ante la impotencia de no poder hacer más por el dolor de su amigo.

\---Daoko.

Balthazar levantó el rostro y miró a una pequeña mimi entrar al salón. Oculta tras la puerta llamó a la mujer.

\---Tú no debes estar aquí, te dije que fueras a jugar con Juichi-San ---dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas.

\---Papá fue a buscar la pelota para ir a jugar afuera… pero cuando estaba esperando oí a alguien llorar ---la niña entró con cuidado, y con delicadeza se dirigió a la asiática---, ¿por qué lloras hermanita? ---dijo la pequeña inumimi.

\---Sakura… ¡Oh, Sakura! ---Daoko la atrapó en sus brazos, encerrándola en un abrazo con Mary, quien la estrujó contra el pecho.

Balthazar cerró los ojos y una única lágrima bajó al ver aquel abrazo en el cual él no participaba, aún con aquellos recuerdos no regresaría lo que perdió cinco años atrás.

<( _Prométeme... que seguirás y no te quedarás atrapado en mi recuerdo..._ )> \---dijo con lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas--- <( _Balthazar... promételo, y que cuidarás de Daoko. Por mí, algo que yo no podré hacer… hazlo. Por favor…_ )>

Esa voz fina y cansada de nuevo resonó en el recuerdo amargo de su última conversación; ella estaba llorando en aquella cama de hospital, débil, en sus últimos alientos de vida, las últimas palabras que Sakura le dijo a él fueron:

<( _Yo… yo… también… te amo_ )>

Ahí fue donde Balthazar se rompió, el pecho le ardió cayendo de vuelta en los brazos de Lucifer, aferrándose a la única ancla que le quedaba y que juraba por Dios que si lo llegase a perder... él mismo se quitaba la vida.

\---No llores tú también, príncipe ---se oyó la pequeña voz dulce y preocupada de la niña, que asomaba el rostro sobre el hombro de Daoko, Balthazar solo pudo llorar aún más fuerte entre los brazos de su inumimi.

* * *

 

Pasado un rato los mimis se despertaron mejor y sin dolor de cabeza, lo que fue un alivio para Castiel y Gabriel, lloraron un poco más con consuelos y besos cortos. Ya con varias cajas de pañuelos acabadas se pudieron calmar, aunque los ojos hinchados y rojos delataban lo que había pasado en esa sala.

Castiel aún acariciaba los cabellos de Dean, su mimi era fuerte pero en situaciones como estas nadie podía serlo, ¿cómo podrías ser fuerte si has visto tu propia muerte?, para Dean esto era un shock. Para Castiel es sentir como la impotencia te domina, ya que no puedes hacer más que tratar de sostener entre tus brazos lo que amas. Ser un consuelo, sabiendo que tus instintos quieren hacer más.

\---Esto está bien ---susurró el mimi, mientras aún su rostro estaba oculto en el cuello del castaño, el de ojos azules supo que quizá Dean había leído sus pensamientos, ojalá eso fuese cierto, pero al sentir los brazos del rubio apretando aún más… ---, solo necesito que me abraces y jamás me sueltes Cas, por favor ---dijo con un pequeño hipido combinado con sollozos---, por favor nunca me dejes.

\---Nunca, Dean, nunca. Te lo prometo ---dijo el hombre. Las promesas eran tal vez la única cosa que podía decirle como consuelo, pero eran la verdad, él nunca le dejaría.

\---Entonces, ¿quién es este hombre que nos ha estado persiguiendo?

Esa fue la voz de Gabriel. Sonaba rota pero firme de algún modo.

\---John Winchester ---Daoko dijo el nombre con nostalgia.

\---¿John Winchester?, espera, ¿acaso ese hombre es…?

Antes que Castiel pudiese completar la oración Daoko le interrumpió.

\---Sí, él era el padre de Sam y Dean. Y el esposo de Mary ---dijo la asiática tomando un sorbo de té---. Él era jefe científico en la “formación mimis”, para cuando surgió el accidente ya llevábamos dos años en la clonación de los de agentes donantes ---dijo la chica mientras veía el líquido en su taza.

\---¿Acaso… acaso tú clonaste a su familia y… ?

\---No ---Daoko interrumpió a Gabriel---, no podía hacer eso, hay una buena razón por la que no podía ---dijo sorbiendo otra vez de su taza.

\---¿Cuál? ---preguntó secamente Castiel, Dean también tenía la misma pregunta en mente.

Daoko se inclinó y atrajo hacia sí misma un maletín negro, lo abrió haciendo que los broches dieran un click un tanto fuertes en la sala, de él saco un papel que deslizó en la mesita de café, lo acercó para sus cuatro invitados, los humanos lo miraron.

\---¿Un contrato? ---preguntó Castiel a la chica, la cual asintió.

\---Como les mencioné anteriormente, yo necesitaba el consentimiento del donante humano para poder experimentar la clonación con su ADN, en esto surge hacer un contrato donde se especifica y se comprueba legalmente que la persona dueña de sus facultades me da tal permiso de obtener su ADN ---dijo ella mirando a los hombres.

\---¿Y esto nos dice? ---dijo Gabriel ya con un poco de miedo en su voz.

\---La familia de John no tenía tal contrato ---dijo la mujer, los cuatro la miraron.

\---Pero Dean y Sam están aquí, al igual que Mary ---señaló Castiel---, ¿acaso usted hizo una excepción con ellos?, ¿u obtuvo el permiso de John para esto? ---preguntó el ojiazul a la asiática.

\---No, no puede haber un segundo para tal permiso, el contrato dice específicamente que solo el donante puede dar tal permiso ---Daoko tragó y suspiró, miró a los demás frente a ella---, él… ---pausó---, él me pidió desesperadamente para ayudarle y devolverle a su familia ---dijo la mujer agachando la mirada---, yo se lo negué.

Todos la miraron quietos y en silencio, solo los tres mimis involucrados se tragaron el nudo en sus gargantas.

Daoko suspiró ---yo le expliqué porqué no podía hacerlo, si hacía tal cosa tendría que ser arrestada ya que estaría haciendo algo ilegal sin contrato alguno, él me dijo que podía darme tal consentimiento, pero como ya dije, no puede haber un segundo. Se volvió loco y desesperado ---Daoko miró hacia la ventana---, por supuesto que quería ayudarlo, él gritándome me recalcó: “Que claro que yo podía hacer algo, que yo era la dueña de esto”. Esas fueron sus palabras, en su desesperanza yo le prometí que le ayudaría si podía, solo que tenía que mover algunas cosas legales y hablar con mi abogado… llevaría tiempo obtener el permiso de extracción de ADN, pero él estaba desesperado, quería a su familia de inmediato junto a él, yo lo único que pedía era tiempo.

Castiel sintió el aprieto alrededor de su cintura, Dean estaba temblando, trató de acariciar la espalda baja del rubio para poder darle confort.

\---Él no quiso esperar, entonces hizo algo que no fue bien visto y ocasionó su ida a la prisión ---Daoko miró esta vez a los cuatro hombres---, John robó tres úteros artificiales y tres incubadoras; asesinó a tres guardias de seguridad y esos úteros e incubadoras ya estaban ocupadas por fetos y mimis a término… los extrajo con pinzas…  los despedazó… ---a la mujer le tembló la voz y se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo---, los extrajo por la cabeza, no importándole asfixiarlos en el proceso, y los cuerpos los dejó tirados en el suelo como si nada ---Daoko los miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los cuatro mimis se llevaron las manos al estómago a la vez, saber este dato les revolvió el estómago.

\---Para cuando lo encontramos ustedes ya eran crías a término. Mary se había hecho de un modo diferente, en la incubadora ya se veía como una adulta ---suspiró---. Lo arrestaron… y se me pidió eliminarlos a ustedes.

Castiel y Gabriel la miraron con sorpresa, y los tres mimis involucrados sintieron un nuevo nudo formándose en sus estómagos. ---Me negué, y firme un contrato de confidencialidad para poder quedarme con los mimis, me prometí darles una vida nueva para que crecieran felices y sin preocupación alguna ---dijo ella ahora mirándolos con tranquilidad, con su manga se secó las últimas lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas---, no culpé a John por lo que hizo, es más, entiendo el dolor de la pérdida, por eso jugué a ser Dios para recuperar lo que se me fue quitado injustamente. Por eso no le culpo por aquel impulso egoísta ---Daoko miró esta vez a Balthazar---. Lo malo de esto es que algunos salieron heridos en el proceso.

Castiel siguió la mirada de la japonesa y observó a su amigo que la observaba fijamente como si solo ellos entendieran lo último que Daoko dijo.

\---Y con dolor recordarás tu pasado ajeno ---esas fueron las palabras dichas por Mary al girarse y ponerse al frente de los dos mimi jóvenes---. **_No somos ellos, nunca seremos esos que una vez vivieron_ ** \---dijo antes de voltearse y salir por la puerta cerrándola tras ella.

Y era cierto, pensó Dean, serán iguales rostros y nombres pero él no era ese hombre de la foto del periódico. Dean es… un mimi, diseñado como compañero ideal para el ser humano, un clon genéticamente modificado, que fue dado como regalo de navidad a un hombre maravilloso, a pesar de este pensamiento él no dejaba de sentir lástima por aquel hombre que perdió a su familia.

Los recuerdos son la peor tortura para el humano, son sus enemigos constantes, como los demonios escondidos en una esquina para simplemente arruinar un buen día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este el nuevo capitulo… estoy un poco como decir nostálgica ya que cuando lo escribí, llore. Sí, lloré y la verdad espero que muchas cosas ya empiezan a dar un poco de sentido a la trama, espero les haya gustado mucho el capitulo de hoy, y como siempre les pedimos por favor dejar sus comentarios. Nos haría muy felices oír sus teorías de como va esto, no olviden darnos un me gusta. 
> 
> Beta:Johana Biterito. gracias Johana.
> 
> Canción: Who are you - Sam Kim *dorama: GOBLIN* (juro are algun día un fic Destiel de ese dorama).
> 
> Dedicado a mi sensei: Allure-Irreal


End file.
